Wanted
by PurpleSoul1996
Summary: She was alone in her own little world. She stayed out of everyone's way. She went to school, followed the rules. But than. . . why was she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**WHO MISSED ME? No one? Well then, moving on~**

**This is my second story so I hopes it good :D Let's just start with the story because I don't know what to say. . . . .**

* * *

><p>A boy with white hair leaned against a locker wall, cell phone against ear. He looked annoyed on what his friend was saying. . . .<p>

"_Soul, do you see the girl yet?"_

"Yeah Kid I see her, she just got out of class; I don't know why these people come here!"

"_Focus Soul, you're on a mission, you know the plan right?"_

"How could I forget, leave it to a girl to make it,"

"_HEY SOUL I CAN HEAR YOU, THIS GIRL WILL TOTALLY FALL FOR IT SO JUST DO IT DAMNIT!" _

"OKAY! God Patty, no need to yell at me, getting here was so not cool."

"_Soul! You got to follow the girl, her name is Maka Albarn. She is eight-teen years old so she is almost done school which will help a lot. We must find where she lives and find out if she has the magic gift inside her!"_

Soul sighed again as he peered around the corner, watching Maka get her books out of her locker.

"Don't worry Kid, just talk to me the whole way so I can tell you. I'm moving you to my cell phone watch."

"_Alright, don't lose her! Or we are screwed, time is running out."_

"Don't have to tell my twice."

Soul watched Maka close her locker and exit the building. He then took off after her. He was not happy on what his job was but you got to do what you got to do. Soul watched as Maka took out of a pair of glasses and put them on.

'She can't see? But I thought they said she had 20/20 vision!' Soul thought as he ran down the sidewalk.

Soul looked around; it's a lot different from Death City. It doesn't have the name 'Death' everywhere. He notices that Maka lived pretty far away from the school. It feels like he has been walking for an hour even though it has only been fifth-teen minutes.

A sense of danger washed over him as he skids to a stop.

"_What's wrong Soul? Your tracker has stopped."_

"Kid, there is a kishin, should I go kill it?"

"_I would say yes, but we have to find out where Maka lives. That kishin might be after her!"_

Soul nodded even if Kid couldn't see it, "Your right, I will kill it later or sends some people over here."

"_Will do Soul."_

He watched Maka take a turn, her paste got faster, but why? As she got home she climb the stairs of a two level apartment, her apartment is the third door down.

"About damn time someone found out where she lives,"

Soul then looked around and hid in a bush. "Kid I found out where Maka lives!"

"_Really? That's great! Now send me the information on where she lives."_

"On it," Soul then sent the information using his watch.

"_Soul, it's time to start the mission; oh man I wish I was there to watch it!"_

"Patty, I'm going to kill you when I get back home!"

"_Soul shut up, and Patty, go color in your room!"_

"Thanks Kid, I'll give you an update tomorrow morning."

"_Understood, good luck."_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV~<strong>

I turned off my watch communication part so it won't go off and looked back at the apartment. Why does she have to live so far away, and why this dump? The thing looks like it's going to fall down!

I then looked at the watches' screen and found the animal I was looking for. Pressing it down I turned into a dog. Yes a dog, with white fur, red eyes, and spiky teeth. I looked over myself, well tried to anyway. You got to be kidding me, I'm small! Like a puppy that can fit in a purse. I sighed and felt my watch turn into my collar that says 'Soul' on it.

I trotted up the stairs and sat on the 'Welcome' mat. Ok how do I do this? Ring the bell? Start scratching at the door? Bark? I can't reach the doorbell so I'm going with the second choice. But wait; what if she thinks why is this dog scratching at her door and not the others?

I sighed and looked around for an answer. I saw a box at the end of the hall way. My eyes shined, perfect!

I ran to the box and began dragging it to the door using my teeth. Getting in I looked at the door bell. I got to ring it so it looks like someone dropped me off here. I looked around, down the halls, across the streets so no one will see me use my watch/collar ring the doorbell. I printed out a note real fast saying 'please take me.'

I curled up in a ball. I hate being in dog form. I had to practice with the girls. They thought I was going to bite her! I'm not stupid if I do that I will mess up the mission!

My watch which is now my collar, zapped at the doorbell. I could hear it ring through the house. I curled up again and waited. Come on what's taking her so long?

I heard a squeak and looked up and saw the doorknob being twist. A girl with blond hair peeked through the crack. She gasped and opens the door wide. She stared at me with a small smile. Picking up the box I was in and carried me inside.

Maka carried me into the kitchen and placed the box I was in on the table.

"Aw look how cute you are," She cooed. Taking the note I left and read it. She then read my collar and whispered Soul to herself.

I rolled my eyes at her, Patty was right; she was going to say how cute I was first. I will never understand girls.

Maka stated to gently pet my on the head, I could tell she was nervous, maybe scared that I was going to bite her. But I let her pet me.

"I don't have any dog stuff for you like food, how about I give you and bath and then go shopping tomorrow because it's dark out already."

Dark? What the heck it's only like five o'clock. I then realized I was being carried to the bathroom. She placed me on the toilet as she started the bath. I don't need a bath I'm cleaned damn it! But I can't tell her that, okay this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Maka then set me in the bath, taking her shampoo and scrubbing me with it. Oh god I smell like strawberries, and Vanilla? After the bath she set me on a towel and dried me off.

My stomach growled as we enter the kitchen. Placing steak in front of me I looked up in surprised. She smiled at me, "Go ahead Soul, eat it up, I will have to get you dog food tomorrow. Fear raised in me. Dog food? I forgot about that. I am not eating dog food. I am so going to kill Patty when I'm done with this mission.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I started to eat my steak before it got cold. Maka placed water next to me which I happily drank. I was now starting to get the hang of being a dog. Thank god I practice with it.

Maka smiled at me and started to pet me. I let her carry me to her bed. I curled up next to her as she closed her eyes. Even if this is so uncool but I bet this is so going to be an easy mission. Little did I know that my easy mission would change.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the noise of Maka's alarm. She moaned out and quickly shut it off. I watched as she rolled out of bed and stumble to her bathroom. She later came out with a fluffy towel wrapped around her body. Her wet hair hugged her face as it dripped to the floor. I swear I was going to have a nosebleed. Her body is a lot curvier without her uniform on. I closed my eyes as she changed. I get that I'm a dog but she is going to flip out if she ever finds out I'm a real human.<p>

"Aw are you still sleepy?" I heard her say, opening one eye to look at her, she smiled at me, with a scratch behind the ear we were off to the kitchen for some breakfast. As Maka set me on the counter, I watched as she took out ingredients for whatever breakfast she was going to make.

I then heard a knock at the door I stood up and glared at it. Maka pet me on the back and walked to the door slowly, standing on her toes to see threw the peek hole. She frowned and walked away from the knocking door.

"Maka! Open the Hell Up You Bitch!" I heard someone yell.

Maka stopped walking, taking a deep breath and yelled back. "No, go away!"

I smiled to myself even though she can't see it because I'm a dog right now.

"Maka, you and that damn Cat owe me money where is it?"

"Blair paid you and you know it. How do I know I watched her give it to you yesterday before school!"

"Fine you win this round!" The footsteps then became quiet as he walked away.

"Stupid Giriko, out of all the people I know I want him to die." I heard her mutter. And here I thought she was a nice little girl. But who is Blair? I have to ask Kid that later, I should call him when I reach the school.

I gave the door one last look and then began to eat the meat Maka put in front of me.

About an hour later Maka was all ready for school she gave me a hug then walked out the door. I quickly jumped to the window and watched her walk down the sidewalk.

I then transformed back into my human self and jumped out the window so people won't see me leave out her door. I put my hood over my head and a pair of sunglasses then got on my motorcycle that Kid sent me. The collar going back to a watch; then with the start of the engine I was off to watch Maka or should say go to school.

As I was on the road, I sensed a kishin. I quickly stopped my bike on the side. I then notice Maka walking by an ally way. Fear rose in me. I could see the kishin coming out of the shadows coming straight to her. She stopped walking and gasped. Damn it she can see it. I ran to her before it could hit her. Picking her bridal style and jumping over the kishin. I then realized it was a dead end.

"Get down now!" I yelled at her. She had fear in her look but listen to what I said. She took off her glasses she was wearing and cursed under her breath.

The kishin charged at me, I transformed my arm into a scythe and jumped over it. Striking down when I flipped midair. The kishin screamed in pain, I bounced on the wall and transformed my other arm, hitting it again. The kishin then fell leaving a kishin egg. I grabbed it then looked at Maka.

She was staring at me in shock, getting up and reputing on her glasses; she tried to speak. "Um a. . . ah who are you, what was that? What's-?"

I cut her off, "That was a kishin, you know what those are right?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

Maka stared at me once more, No I don't know what those are! I never saw anything like that before."

"Of course you didn't," I muttered. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Maka ask with tone in her voice.

"Nothing, don't you have to go to school or something?"

Maka gasped, "Oh no I'm going to be late, I don't have any money for the bus, and I won't make it on time if I run!"

"I will take you," I said in a cool voice, "Oh yeah with what?" She said crossing her arms in anger.

"On that," I said pointing to my motorcycle.

"I'm not getting on that thing,"

"Find then, I was trying to be nice so I will just go."

"Wait!"

"Yesssss"

"Ugh you don't need to do that, but can you please take me to school since you saved me?"

"Sure, now hop on."

She gave a little smile as I helped her on being a gentleman my parents taught me to be.

As we reached school she hopped off with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god thank you so much for everything, you saved me from that thing and helped me get to school on time!"

"You welcome," I said playing it coolly. I then remember I was not supposed to interact with her yet. It's only the second day on the mission and I failed already. I'm in so much trouble once they find this out.

"Are you okay?"

My head snapped back into reality and starred at Maka. "Yeah I'm fine; just thinking of stuff."

"Oh ok, Um can I asked you what was that thing that tried to attack me. I know you said it was kishin but what does it do?"

I bit my lip not knowing what to say to her. It was too early but this is the first time someone was attacked before I told what was going on. I did a good fifth-teen times protecting people. And man do they get freaked out and start crying like a little baby. It's no big deal really, like what's so upsetting to hear that someone is out to kill you?

"Hello?"

I looked back to Maka through my sunglasses, "Oh sorry but can I tell you that stuff later?"

Maka looked disappointed, I could tell she gets distracted easily. "Alright then, how about we meet after school, here at your motorcycle?"

"Sounds good," I said to her, I can talk to Kid about this when she is in school.

"Great!" she said cheerfully, then turning around when she heard the bell.

"Oh wait!" Maka yelled at me.

I looked back up at her, "What is it?"

"What's your name?"

My name?

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of the first chapter. I know it's short BUT knowing me the whole story would be in one chapter XD so I had to stop! <strong>

**I do hate myself for making them meet so early but I was thinking of a cool scene that Maka will find out Soul's her dog. **

**Well anyway, I'm not going to say how many chapters it's going to be. Just going to write it until I think of a beautiful ending. But it will be more then my first story I will tell you that! :D **

**Also I'm going to put my update news on my profile instead of the end of the chapters. So if you ever want to know why I'm being lazy just go read my profile. It's not long unlike other peeps.**

**Ok also god I'm writing more here than the story o.O I'm going to do oneshots. There all going to be together so you don't have to go find my name XD. I was thinking of doing that so like I can write something real fast when I can't put a chapter up.**

**Alright I think that is everything! WAIT! You got to review ;) **

**So tell me what you think, I promise once I get back into the hang of writing my sentence will be better! **

**Ok now I think I'm done, BYE~ yeah I'm done :} **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So we meet again? Anybody liking the story so far?  
>Well anyway I wanted to say SORRY! Last time I updated was in March -_-<strong>

**April was not a good month for me; I spent a lot of time in and out of the doctors! OK, well like I said before just go to my profile to see what takes me so long to do this!**

* * *

><p>I stared at Maka, thinking of a name. I can't tell her my name is Soul! If I do she might get that I am her 'dog.' Same name, hair color, eyes and the teeth, yeah she is going to know by that way. I need to change my eye color or something before I take off my sunglasses so she won't know. I then thought of a great name to use.<p>

"My name is Evan" That's good, my last name is Evans.

"Evan? Haha you don't really look like one; but cool name."

I gave her a smile, "Yup, oh and what is yours?" Even if I knew it, I had to make is normal or something like that so she won't freak out that I know her name.

"It's Maka, Maka Albarn."

"Alright Maka well I guess I will see you around, I bet you don't want to be late to your class, right?"

Maka gasped, "Oh my god you're right, I will see you around Evan, bye!" With that she took off running in the front doors of the school.

I sighed; I can't believe I have to come here too. Well at least I don't have to do any of the work. All the teachers and principle know I'm here to protect Maka; they don't know the whole kishin part but thinking someone wants to kidnap her. I looked at my watch and thought about changing my eye color because I bet she already saw my white hair and teeth so why not change the eye color. I changed my sunglasses into normal glasses with my eye color grey. Putting my hood down I grabbed my bag with all things I needed to protect Maka with.

I got up from my bike and walked through the doors. Finding Maka's homeroom, I walked in. The teacher looked up at me then gave me a nod. I nodded back and sat behind Maka. Taking out my laptop and getting comfy in my seat I started to watch Maka's actions. She was reading a book. She did look like the nerd type.

I wonder if Maka has friends in this class, wait, I think this is homeroom. I looked around the room to see kids going up to other kids and talking. Looking back at Maka, I notice she seem not to care at all. All she cared about was her stupid book.

I sighed debating or not to talk to her. Does she even know I'm in here?

"Hey, what's your name?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to my right seeing a girl with brown hair that went down to her waist. I stared at it in disgust, I hate long hair. Well Tsubaki and Liz hair does look better than this girl.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I said looking at her. Her eyebrows scrunch in annoyances. Clearly she has never been talked to like that.

"Look, I will be nice since you're new, my name is Kelly and yours is?"

I sighed, "I'm not repeating what I said; go away please. I'm very busy."

"No you're not; you're just on your laptop."

I looked at my laptop, then back at the girl. "You don't even know what I'm doing, it can save your life on what I'm doing right now and you're wasting my time. So can you just leave me alone, I don't even want to talk to you!"

The girl or should I say Kelly was shocked, "You don't want to talk to me? Everybody wants to talk to me, I'm the most important and popular person in the school! Do you even know who I am?"

Oh my god this girl! Do people really care about popularity? Nobody's going to give a fuck if you were popular or not in high school. You don't win a prize!

Slamming my hands on the table, "No I don't care who the fuck you are, all I see is a stupid brown hair girl who wears to much make up that a clown would be jealous! Leave me alone. Go back to your friends who only hang around you because you are so called popular!"

Kelly stared at me, not blinking at all. She looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were on her; well except Maka's, reading her stupid book. She lifted a hand, looking like she was about to hit me. But she didn't; I watched as she swung her hand right to Maka's head.

I quickly took out my gun and shot her in her hand. She yelped in pain and stared at me once more in shock.

"Did you just shoot me? With a gun?" She asked shaken, looking at her hand in shock seeing it only red and not bleeding.

"Well yes, you were about to hit Maka! Why would you do that?"

"I-I-I H –heard her laugh and I knew it was about me." She said getting more confident at the end. I glared at her, "Stupid girl that's not a good answer…" I held up my gun.

"Mr. Evans can you please stop scaring her, I know why you are here but Mr. Brown(The Principle) has told me to make sure you don't always keep shooting the kids."

I sighed in annoyance, "Alright," putting the gun away I sat down getting back to writing my email to Kid.

I looked up when I heard a giggle and saw it came from Maka, she was looking right at me. I flashed a grin before going back to my laptop.

As the bell finally rung; singling the kids to get to their next class; following Maka out the room and right to the next class. I felt this was going to be a long day.

After three classes, it was finally lunch time, feeling hungry I went up to the roof where kids are allowed to eat, noticing no one was out I found it the perfect time to call Kid telling him how it was going.

"_Hello Soul, how's it going?" _

"Kid I hate it here. I got in trouble in homeroom for shooting a girl in the hand!"

"_I told you not to get mad, I knew I should of sent somebody else for the job, you have to be nice Soul, when are you going to learn that word?"_

"HEY! She kept trying to see what my name was, I was trying to send an email to you which I did, and I wanted to watch out for Maka, That girl was about to hit Maka in the head! Why would she do that?"

"_Soul, Maka gets what we call bullied. So try not to kill every person who wants to mess with her. Also she might think its weird if a person if always following her. When do you want to tell her you're her dog and when do you plan on meeting her?"_

"Yeah about that, Maka got attacked by a kishin today. But I saved her just in time. I told her my name is Evan so she won't know I'm her dog 'Soul.' Also I told her I will tell her what a kishin is. We are going to talk right after school ends."

"_Well Soul I would be yelling at you right now but since you have a good excuse I will accept it. But you can't tell her about you are her dog. Not yet, we believe that she will open up to a dog much quicker than any human. So don't mess that up too!"_

"Alright I will try my best. I never failed a mission and I'm not losing this one!"

"_Good to hear, now call me again tomorrow the same time for a daily update."_

"Will do Kid, Bye."

"_Bye."_

I sighed and shut off my phone putting it back into my wrist watch. Turing around so I can enjoy my lunch but became face to face with the wrong person. Maka.

"Hi Evan! Why are you eating lunch up here?" Maka asked in a sweet voice.

I starred at her in wonder. How much did she hear when I was talking to Kid? Heck how long has she up here with me? If she heard, Kid is so going to kill me.

"Um Maka, how much did you hear when I was talking on the phone?"

Maka starred at me again, looking up from her lunch. "I just got here, why? Were you talking about me?" She said with sarcasm.

I faked a smile, "No it was just a private conversation that I didn't want anybody to hear."

"Well I wouldn't have it up here, a lot of kids like to come up in this area. Or how about on the schools roof garden? They have a garden up here too, it's very pretty."

I felt my fake smile become real. I just met Maka but she does not seem so bad.

"Alright cool thanks. Why are you here and not at the lunch room?"

"I like to read and think here. The trees, bushes, and flowers are nice to look at. I sit over there on the swing."

I looked at the garden area of the roof, she was right nobody was over there; some kids were walking around up here. They had about five lunch tables.

"Don't you have friends that you sit with?"

Maka looked down and played with her hair. "No, I don't have any friends. I'm not allowed too."

I starred at her in disbelief. Did she just say she is not allowed too? What the hell, I never heard that before. I took another bite out of my sandwich. Would she tell me why?

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

Maka shrugged. "I will talk to people here and there but I'm not allowed to have friends. That's what my Mama and Papa always told me. Not to make friends."

"Are you sure they didn't say make a lot of friends?"

"I'm sure, well I still want to talk to you about what happen earlier but I have to go. Bye Evans."

All I could do was wave as she left. But I thought Maka's mom was dead? Her dad is missing. Well that's what Kid told me. What the hell is going on? Frustrated, I finished my food, throwing away the trash. I hate being confused and not knowing what's going on.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day. I happily walked out of the classroom. I stopped when I saw Maka at her locker. When she closed it a piece of paper fell out. I placed my foot over it to make it stop drifting. I glanced up to notice she was gone. I sighed and looked at the paper, which I now know is a picture. It's Kami and Spirit holding a little girl who I assume is Maka.<p>

Opening her locker and taping it to the door. I got to thank Kid for giving me her lock combination. I placed the tape back into my watch. Before I closed the door I looked at her locker. It was neat. With a basket on the bottom, hook for her jacket and two shelves; with books on the top and school books on the bottom one. Kid would be proud to see this.

I walked out of the building only to find Maka sitting on my motorcycle. I glared, I hate seeing that. No one can touch my baby unless I say so.

"Shouldn't you ask before sitting on it?" I said in a tone voice.

Maka looked up and smiled, hopping off the motorcycle like it was no big deal.

"Well I got tired waiting for you, so I sat down."

"On my motorcycle!" I said with a glare.

"Well yeah it's more confortable then the ground."

"Whatever," I mumbled, pissed that I couldn't hurt her. Or else Kid will get scary, then Stein or ever worse Lord Death. Poor Black Star couldn't sit for a week when he got him mad.

"Okay where do you want to talk?" I said jamming my hands into my pockets.

"How about my place, you can meet my dog Soul!"

My eyes widen, shit I can't be at two places at once. My watch does not carry that.

"Oh um a dog? I can't.. I'm allergic to them. How about somewhere else?"

"Your place?"

"No! Let's go out to dinner and talk."

"Don't you want it to be private?"

"Nobody is going to understand what we are talking about."

"Well alright. How about a little diner down the road?"

"Sure, sounds great."

We walked down to the little diner sitting into a booth for two.

"This is a pretty cool place," I said looking around. Maka gave me a sweet smile. "Yeah, this is mine and Blair's favorite place."

"Who's Blair?" I asked remembering how she said her name yesterday when I was in dog form.

"Well she is really my only friend, more like a sister to me."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since I was baby, when I found out she really wasn't my sister I cried, I was five that time, but I still say she is." Maka finished with a smile.

"Where is she now?"

Maka frowned a little, "At work, she is sometimes gone for a month. She left yesterday but I hope it's only a week this time."

"I thought you weren't allowed to make friends?" I asked.

"Blair does not count. Like I said she is like my sister, she is family."

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"I don't live with them, they travel. I get a postcard every month from them though." Maka said happily. I gave a fake smile; I need to ask Kid about this, I was now being really confused who Maka's parents are.

"Well Hi Soul!" Said a voice that sounded to fimilier. I looked up and saw Patty, followed by Liz.

"Oh no," I whispered. Maka gave me a strange look, "Soul? I thought your name was Evans?"

"It is!" I said quickly. Patty stared to laugh, "Liz he doesn't know his own name! HAHAHA We got to tell Kid! Silly Soul!"

I started to bang my head on the table. This is not happening.

"Evans, I mean Soul, are you okay?"

I stopped abusing my head and looked up at Maka. "Sorry Maka I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me your real name is Soul? And what are the odds that you have the same name as my dog! Too bad that you're allergic to them."

"No he-"

"Liz shut up right now!" I yelled interrupting her sentence.

Liz and Patty starred at me in shock. "Guys what r u doing here?" I said getting straight to the point.

Liz and Patty smiled at each other than at me then Maka. Then saying a word I don't like to hear.

"Babysitting,"

My head hit the table as Maka laughed. I guess I do hate my job sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ wow I couldn't really think of an ending but in the beginning of chapter 3 I want them to have a full talk you know about the kishin thing, I wanted Liz and Patty make it all scary for her! Also Maka finding Soul is her dog is coming up ;) <strong>

**So tell me do you think should she find out early or later? **

**Well In June I won't be able to update, (no internet there) going to the beach, I have finals, my mom is taking away my laptop so I will study -_- smart mother~ **

**BUT I will update in July, maybe two chapters, depends on how much I write when I'm there :D **

**I have my oneshots still going on strong, called Love Shots if you want to check them out! **

**Alright well thats it, please review :) see you later… BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**It's been a long time, I'm sorry. Life gets hard. Going through surgery is even harder. Even though it takes me long, I'm not going to stop this story or put it on hold.  
>SO ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean babysitting?" I said glaring at them. I glanced over to Maka, who seemed to really want to know the answer as well.<p>

"Kid said you're having trouble so we came to help you." Patty said like nothing was wrong.

"I'm not having trouble. She got attacked by a kishin and I told him that! That doesn't mean I need help." I finished off the sentence more to myself then them.

"Wait, they know what a kishin is too?" Maka asked.

"We sure do, we hunt them and kill them." Liz said to her.

Maka's face becomes filled with shock. "You do that for a living? Are you crazy?"

"Well yeah but our mister holds us as we are in weapon form so we're not really upfront and center." Patty answers.

Maka now looked confused. I buried my head into my arms. Why are Liz and Patty telling her this? It's too early! They know better!

"Guys, can we go talk somewhere and not in front of Maka?"

"Sure thing Evans~" Patty snickers.

"We'll be right back." I say to Maka. She nods and waves me off.

Once Patty, Liz and I are out of the little diner place, I lose my cool.

"What the hell are you doing here and why the hell are you telling her this stuff? You know the plan, just like me, because you're part of it!" I yell at them.

"Soul, I didn't know that she didn't know." Liz says with a pout.

With a slap over my face, I start to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Liz says to me.

"Dude, Maka is inside!" Patty says next.

I stop and look at them. "You're messing up the mission. Soon, all she is not going to know is that I'm her dog! But since you're telling her so much; she's going to put the pieces together and figure it out. I want her to act normal and talk to me about normal stuff. All she is going to do is ask questions!"

Liz lets out a sigh as she leans against the wall. "Sorry Soul, I guess I didn't think this though enough. I forgot that we were going to have her open up to you and your dog form. But how about we just tell her the kishin part and that's it."

"But you mention the mister part too!"

"All we need to say that a mister and weapon team kills kishins"

I look down to the ground. Maybe this mission isn't a failure after all.

"Now I know why he doesn't like us helping on missions." I hear Patty whisper to Liz. Ignoring them, I walk back into the little diner.

Maka looks up from her drink. "Hey wow, I didn't think you would come back."

I adjusted myself in the seat then raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

Maka shrugged, "Don't know. You just seemed upset back there."

I shrug and play with the straw, spinning it around in the cup. "Look Maka, I know you're very curious and confused about what happened, but I can't tell you everything. Okay?"

"I know." Maka simply says. I look up shock, "Really, you're not going to ask more questions?" I can't believe she can be so easy to work with.

"Well, it would be nice to know but people don't tell me stuff anyway. I got used to it. I just wanted to know what a kishin does and how come I have never seen one before in my life." Maka looks out the window after she finishes her sentence.

I look over to see what she's looking at; only to find Liz and Patty talking.

"Maka, a kishin eats off of human souls. A mister and a weapon, team up to kill them. We live like humans, hiding so we can kill them and not have people see us doing this. But I came late when you got attacked.

"Oh, then that explains why you are here." Maka smiles at me. I nod; even though I lied about the last sentence. I don't think she would like to know the kishin is only after her, to bring her back to the witches so they can have her soul. But then, I think what if she doesn't have the power they wanted; she would just be killed for nothing.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. There is a kishin lose that eats kids like me. So you're here to kill it. But, had some trouble with it and that's why those two girls are here." Maka says smiling proud, since she now knows what's going on.

I looked over her face, eyeing her glasses. "Maka, why do you wear glasses?" I asked before realizing what I just said.

Maka looked at me strangely. "Because I can't see without them." She said as if it was a stupid question.

I played it off. "Well, um, I feel like you can't see when wearing them." I lied. Maka stiffened to my surprise.

"Are you okay?" I asked eyeing her movements. She looks at me then at the door. "Um, Evan or Soul, whatever name you use. I just remembered that I have to get dog food for Soul. So bye… see you tomorrow I guess, thank you for telling what happen earlier."

I stood up when she ran out. "Maka!" I called out after her. Liz and Patty ran in.

"Dude, where is she going?" Liz asked.

"To get dog food? But I really think she is going home. Then that means I have to beat her." I said starting to run out the door.

"Wait Soul, did you do something to scare her?" Patty asked. "I don't know, I mentioned her glasses and she freaked." I answered.

"Who freaks over that?" Liz then asked.

"Someone who is hiding something. Kid told me that she had 20/20 vision. So I'm going to go find out why she wears glasses. Hopefully she will tell it to the dog."

"Well good luck with that." Liz says. I nod and run down to my bike.

When I reached the apartment, I can see Maka opening the door. I jumped off the bike, putting it in my watch all at the same time as I ran to the window; then transforming into a dog. Lucky that I can jump high to the second story.

"Soul, come here little guy!" I hear Maka call out. I walk out of her room then starting to wag my tail. Maka sat down and started to pet me.

"You know what Soul? I had the craziest day of my life."

Sure, call it crazy.

"I was attacked by this thing called a kishin. But a cute boy saved me. His name is Evan or the same name as you. I find that funny. Like what are the odds?"

Did she really say I was cute?

"I noticed that Evan had the same classes as me. Like every single one of them."

I watch her take off her glasses, then rubbing her eyes as if tired.

"He asked me why I wear these." She says showing me the black glasses. "I noticed he wears some too. He has grey eyes, and white hair. You would think he was old if you didn't see his face."

Why must she skip her story? She was just about to say why she wears them! Now she's ranting about how I wear them too.

"…I guess wearing them makes me feel safe." I hear her say.

Wait what did she say before that?

"Mama and Papa always ignored me when I said I see things." I hear her admit sadly.

She got up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen. I followed.

"When wearing the glasses I don't see them… those red and blue circles."

Red and blue circles? Is she talking about souls?

Maka started to take some popcorn chicken from the freezer. She turned to look at me.

"I wonder if Blair is going to be okay with a dog in the house. She's more of a cat person. Always wearing those cat ear hairbands."

Ugh, there she goes getting off topic again. She really is easily distracted. I sat there watching her bring the popcorn chicken to the living room; sitting down eating them. Thank god I ate at the diner place.

"Oh Soul are you hungry?"

No.

Maka gets up with plate in hand. Cleaning the dishes then taking out some bacon. She is silent and freezes. I stand on all fours. A knock then happens. Maka runs to the door looking out the peek hole.

"What do you want?" She snarls through the door.

"I lost the money Blair gave me. I need some more." Was the reply.

"Get lost. I said this before. I watched Blair give you the money before she left. You don't lose money at all. You're just fishing for some more." She says back.

"Maka, open the door!"

Maka swings it open. I see a man with spiked up hair, a light brown color to me. I then noticed a silver thing on his nose. I walk forward. He looks at me. I stop.

"You have a dog?" He asked angrily.

"No." Maka says standing in front of me. "I'm just, ah, dog sitting for a friend."

"Since when did you make friends? And besides, no dogs are allowed."

"Well, since when did you start following the rules?" Maka says back.

The guy stares at her then at me. "Whatever, I will let you keep the dog until your so called 'friend' returns. He then storms out slamming the door behind him.

Maka jumps at the noise then faces me. "That was Giriko. I swear he is bipolar. Always asking for money and when you don't give him your rent money he goes well crazy."

I look back at the door. I wonder how Maka sensed him before there was a knock on the door. Maybe she has soul protection, but then does she still have that power inside of her?

"Come on Soul, let's go to bed." Maka says picking me up. When we reach her room I look over to the clock. Only 6 o' clock. What the hell? Little kids don't even go to bed this time!

Maka changes into a t-shirt and comfy shorts. Then grabbing her bag taking out what looks like to be homework. Why couldn't she just say that? I walked around her bed. I never been so bored, I can't just go watch TV or play games with my phone. Maybe I should just sleep.

I look over to Maka who sat quietly at her desk doing work. I will just close my eyes for a minute.

When I reopen them, Maka was gone. I shot up in panic. Where did she go? Something then stirred next to me. Jumping in the air only to find out it was Maka.

I sighed in relief. The clock shined 11 o' clock. Wow I slept for a good five hours.

I jumped off the bed making my way to the living room. Jumping up on the couch, I turned on the TV, turning down the volume real low so Maka couldn't hear it. I looked down at my small paw. It was so easy using the remote with this size. I stretched when a good show came on. I curled up and watched all night long.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEEP BBBEEEEP BEEEEPPPP<p>

I jumped up from the noise, realizing that it was Maka's alarm. I notice the TV was still on; then turning it off just in time as Maka walks in. I wag my tail at her. She gives a sleepy smile then turns around. Where I'm guessing is to the bathroom. A door closing fills the room as everything lies quite.

Day 3 has just begun.

A week passes faster than I thought. I will talk to Maka only at lunch time. Running in and out of school when I sense a kishin. But when I get there mostly Liz and Patty have gotten it. I found out that Kid sent them to kill the kishins when I look after Maka. Feeling better knowing they're not really babysitting.

Kid told me Blair was really a real cat with a lot of powers. Kami and Spirit got her to protect Maka when they are gone.

I told him that Maka says her parents send her postcards. His answer was that Blair must be doing that.

I then told Kid that I believe Maka has Soul Protection and that she wears glasses so she doesn't see them.

Liz and Patty were a big help, talking to Maka when they see her. Maka still didn't talk to people at school. But anytime she did, it would be something rude. I will always have to hold in my laughter because I see her as a nice girl like Tsubaki.

Week two happens then week three.

Maka stopped asking about the kishin. Liz and Patty left when Kid told them it was all clear and that I could take care of it.

Maka would come home every day. Telling me what happen at school. Who was mean to her, what she got on her test, even though I see most of it at school.

I learned the Maka misses her parents that she even cried. I felt bad to know that her mom is really dead and that her father is missing. Blair still wasn't home either, which added to Maka's sadness.

Maka finally got dog food, which I refuse to eat or even try for that matter. She gave up and started to just feed me meat.

She and I will sometimes hang out at the little diner. She will still wear the glasses. She even asked where Liz and Patty were. I told her they went home. They had a mission somewhere else. She nodded and went back to her food.

Week four came along. Close to being a month and I still don't know if Maka has that power inside her. But I did find out that she can become a mister. Just like her mom.

Kid told me that I'm doing well and that it seems no one is trying to catch her right now. But I still have to find out if she has the power.

After this month is over I will bring her to Death City. She will be graduated as well. She doesn't seem happy about it. When I asked her why, she said she has no family right now, only her dog Soul.

I told her that I will be there for her. She smiled at me.

I stopped going to school and wait for her and walk her home. I will then hear what happen in dog form. I could tell she was not happy and it was getting worse.

Bringing her to Death City is not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 3. I mostly did explaining at the end. Next chapter I can't wait to write because I can finally put down what I wanted! Yeah!<br>I'm really trying my best to get in the hang of this again. And I am really sorry that it takes me long to do this. But hey it's summer! I want to have fun and not be on a laptop!  
>But it looks like I will be posting every month though. But just look at my profile to see!<strong>

**Also who else read the manga for Soul Eater? 100 is coming out :DDDD 100! Yea Man!  
>Well anyway um please review, you know to tell me to stop being lazy ;)<br>Alright well thank you and BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm so excited for this chapter :D Who else? Haha well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

I opened one eye to the sound of Maka's voice.

"Oh my god Blair, how are you? I'm good too."

I looked up to Maka's smiling face. Tomorrow is her graduation. I haven't seen her smile all week. She wouldn't even talk about how her day was, when I walked her home.

"Are you going to be home for tomorrow?" Maka then asked Blair.

She then jumps up and down in excitement. I'm guessing Blair is going to be there.

"No I didn't pick out a dress…..do I have to? But Blair!" I smiled up at Maka.

"No I'm not letting you pick out my dress. I can do it myself. I will go shopping today after school. Alright see you later bye." Maka then hangs up the phone still holding a smile.

I jump off the bed and walk into the kitchen to find bacon on a plate. I'm starting to get sick of bacon but that's why I go out to eat when Maka's at school. After Maka graduates, I have to bring her to Death City. Kid told me I have to tell her before we go that I'm her dog. I still don't know if she has the power. I will have to talk to Lord Death about it.

"Come here Soul!" Maka calls for me. I walk over to her. I wonder how she going to act when she finds out.

Maka then takes me outside. "I worry about you Soul. I never see you eat or go to the bathroom."

Because I'm not a dog, I'm not going to go outside. I just hide behind some bushes and pretend.

I then sense something wrong; looking over to Maka who was looking around. I then notice Giriko walking down the stairs. He looks over to Maka and smiles.

"Oh Maka!" He calls out to her. Maka glares at him as he gets closer.

"I heard Blair is coming home."

"Maybe she is, we will never know." Maka says back.

Giriko looks down at me. "Still see you have that stupid dog with you."

"Yup, can I help you with something? I have to get to school and you're wasting my time."

"No, no, just wanted to know how you been." Giriko says still looking at me.

"I'm fine, thank you." Maka says with a tone. Giriko continues to smile at me. I let out a growl making him back up.

"Well alright, I will see you around." Giriko says still staring at me. He backs up even more. With each step his smile grows. I felt trouble coming my way.

* * *

><p>"Come on pick up!" I yell through my watch. I look up to the cloudy sky, feeling rain drops beginning to fall. People run around to seek shelter.<p>

I let out a huff. Kid always answers but right now he's not. I need to know who this Giriko guy is. Something is off about him and I plan to find out what it is.

After trying one more time I give up. Maka seems more excited about her graduation; she left with a smile; even though Giriko talked to her.

"Hello Soul Eater." I hear a female voice say, turning around to become face to face with a cat.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. The cat jumped off the ledge and began to rub against my legs.

"Lord Death." The cat says simply.

I slap my face. "You're Blair!"

With a poof of smoke Blair turns human. "Got that right Kitten."

"Does Maka know you're really a cat?"

"Nope, does Maka know you're her dog?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yup, Lord Death told me what you been doing this whole month."

"Wait there's something I'm confused about." I say.

Blair sits down at the bench, playing with her purple hair. "You want to know why you were signed to protect Maka even though I do that already."

My month drops. She was right.

"Well yeah." I said moving my wet hair out of my eyes.

Blair stretches, grabbing her purse, pulling out a nail file. I stare at her waiting for the answer.

"Well?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, right, sorry." Blair says filing her nails. "Maka is a good girl but she's wanted."

"I know that!" I say.

"Let me finish!" Blair yells back. I put my hands up.

"Thank you. As I was saying, Maka is wanted because of this power that she has. But what they don't know is that Maka doesn't have the power just yet, I do. You have to unlock it."

I stood there, shocked. "But-I"

Blair cuts me off. "Maka's parents have a crystal that gives you power. It protects you from anything. Once put on, it gives you powers so that you don't have to wear it all the time, it gives you speed as well. Let's you throw light at the enemy, it's a cool color, a light green like Maka's mom's eyes."

"Whoa, wait, then why did Lord Death tell Kid, to tell me, to find the power inside her when it was a crystal all along?"

"I'm getting to that!" Blair says pointing the nail file at me. I back up out of her reach. She huffs and continues.

"Look I was signed to protect Maka with my life. When I go away it's off mostly to kill evil witches or go to a real job to make money. I get paid either way."

I roll my eyes only to be slapped. I rub my head as Blair continues again.

"I had to go back to Death City for this month to talk to Lord Death on a way to train Maka using the crystal and without it. If you don't master it, you can kill yourself with power over load. I talked to him on how Kami use to use it. Or Spirit. When Maka was twelve her parents and I went out to kill some kishins but we didn't know about the number of witches there. They killed Kami and ran. Spirit went after them in anger. I couldn't stop him. No one has seen him since. I ran to Kami and she told me to give Maka the crystal as a graduation present."

"A graduation present?"

"I know! I thought she was going to say 18th birthday but no-"

"No, no! So that means you're going to give Maka the crystal tomorrow!"

"I guess I am," Blair says nodding. "Do you still want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yeah." I said sitting down on the bench next to her.

Blair taps her fingers, trying to remember.

The rain gently fell from the sky, starting to clear up.

"Lord Death told me that every witch is after her. They believe the crystal is her soul. If they capture her then lock her up, they can drain her and use it for evil. The crystal can make their power an increase, if that happens we won't be able to ever defeat them."

I stood up in shock. "Then why the hell is that crystal still around. And why give it to a poor soul like Maka!?"

Blair starred at me dead in the eyes. "Maka is more powerful than you think. With that crystal it unlocks your true powers. Everyone has one. The crystal unlocked Kami's and Spirits _before_ Maka was born. Then that means her power is so strong that she could surpass a god."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was confused on what's going on. Then if Maka does get captured by the witches, they will wipe us all out. They might do the same to the humans. The world can change all because of a stupid crystal that Blair is holding.

"We couldn't let any kishin get Maka, which is why you were sent. We decided to wait till Maka was older so I suggest after she finishes school because that's what Kami wanted. Lord Death's family created the crystal about thousand years ago. They had people where it and defeat evil. Then weapons were created. You can't try it on them, it's too powerful to handle. Misters are able to adjust it."

I looked over to Blair, trying to understand what she just said. "Well how did Maka's parents get it?" I asked. Blair shrugged.

"Not sure, all Kami told me was Lord Death handed it to her. She mastered it then had Spirit try even though he was a weapon. It made him strong but he stopped using it after it unlocked his powers, too much on his body and soul."

"Are you sure that witches don't know about this. It's been around for a real long time."

Blair ran a hand though her hair. "I believe some witches do know about it. That worries me though. I asked Lord Death but he just waved it off."

"You know this is a lot for me to settle in. I can't imagine what Maka's going to think."

Blair placed both hands on her head. "Oh no, I never prepared myself for this. I wasn't even going to give her the crystal. I didn't even think witches will find out about her either. I was just going to let her live a normal life!"

"Without her even knowing what you and her parents did!" I yell standing up.

Blair still sat on the bench sulking. I glared at her. Blair only found out that Maka was in danger over a month ago. She still has no idea what to do. I sat down next to her. I don't even know how to protect Maka from this either.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for Maka's POV~~~ <strong>

I smiled to myself holding the bag with my dress inside. Blair is going to be so proud of me! I got a short black and purple dress that shows my back. It hugs my body, showing off my curves. I was happy to finally get a body after all these years being teased for being a late bloomer.

The sky started to clear up very nicely. Glad I wasn't suck in it.

Tomorrow is the day I always dreamed of! Then off to college. I look down at the brick sidewalk full of puddles. I didn't make any friends. That lonely feeling stung in my heart. What hurt even more is that Mama and Papa aren't back yet. They have been gone since I was twelve. I sometimes think that they are really dead and Blair is just hiding it from me.

I look up to see familiar white hair next to purple. My smiled retuned to my face. It's Blair and Soul/Evans!

I run over to them in excitement.

_Crack_

I stop running. My glasses broke! I took them off. Blue circles start to show. I close my eyes and open them then copping the process. They finally went away. I still have no idea what is wrong with me. Why do I always see blue and red? Maybe that's why Mama and Papa told me not to make friends. I shook my head, no, no; there must be a reason for it.

I look back over to Blair. She was holding her head just like Soul/Evan was.

"Blair!" I shout to her. She jumps up looking right over to me. I wave to her with the hand holding the glasses.

"Kitten!" She yells back, running over to me. Soul/ Evan walk's over too.

"Ewe you're all wet!" I said with a giggle. Blair still gives me a hug. She hates getting wet which led to my surprise.

"Hey Maka," Soul/Evans says to me.

"Hey…..?"

"Call me Soul, that's my real name, Evans is my last."

"Then why not say your real name in the first place?" I asked, even though I'm pretty sure I already asks that.

"You'll find out later." He says to me. I huff, I hate waiting.

"Did you both sit in the rain?" I then ask them.

"Yeah, we were talking and I guess we forgot about it?" Blair answers.

Soul only shrugs at my question.

I kick my foot in the puddle. "Oh, Blair I got a dress!" I then say. Blair squeals grabbing the bag from my hands.

"What happen to your glasses?" I hear Soul say. "Hm? Oh, they just cracked out of nowhere." I said giving it to him.

He takes them and looks at it. I watch his eyes skim it over. I then notice that they are red, not grey. I wanted to say something but decided against it.

"I found the problem." I jump to his voice. Blair is in the background gushing over my cute dress.

"You did?"

"Yeah, this little rock cracked it." He says pulling it out. I was shocked, "I didn't know rocks came that size, and to crack the glass too."

"Thanks Soul." I then say taking the glasses back. I look back into his eyes. Red, never seen a color likes that. Reminds me of my dog Soul; which has the same color as….Soul?

"I took out my contacts that change my eye color and took off my fake glasses, I can see perfectly without them. This is my real eye color, red."

It's like he read my mind! I look at him shocked. He gave me a grin showing off those sharp teeth.

"I'm hungry guys lets go out to eat!" Blair says already dragging me and Soul to her favorite restaurant.

We sat at a round table in a bar. Blair purred to every cute guy she saw. Soul glared at her for some reason. Does he like her? The question made me so uneasy. Blair's too old for him anyway. I look at him; I don't even know how old he is.

After dinner we walked quietly to Blair's and I house. I was excited to show Soul, well Soul. Even though he his allegoric but maybe he can just look at him.

"Do you want to me to hold that for you?" I hear Soul say.

"Wha- OH! No I got it," I said smiling at him. He raised a brow. "Are you sure? You been dragging it on the ground."

I look down at the bag so see that he was right! My cheeks turned red as I lifted it up higher. Soul just takes it from my hands anyway.

"Better of not ruined that dress!" Blair says poking me in the arm. "It's fine!" I say back.

"Well I got to go. Thanks for dinner Blair! See you guys tomorrow." Soul says giving me back my bag and starting to walk down the road.

"Wait, Soul! Do you want to see my dog?"

"Maybe later Maka, I will tomorrow, okay?" He shouts to me.

I sigh but nod.

"You liiiiiiiike him, don't you?" Blair purrs to me.

"I do not! He saved me, I'm thankful for that!"

"Sure, wait… he saved you?"

"Yeah from a thing called a kishin." I watched Blair's eyes grow wide. I knew right there that she knew what I was talking about.

"You know what a kishin is, don't you?" I asked, more or less demand.

Blair was about to say something but was interrupted by someone.

"Well, well, well. Blair you came back home~ How was your trip?" Giriko asked, coming closer with a sick smile on his face.

A red ball formed in front of my eyes. What does that mean?

"Maka stay back!" Blair says pushing me behind her.

"Blair I found some interesting news today. About that dog too."

Soul? What is he talking about?

"I found out all I need to do is kill you and that dog! Then, Maka is all mine."

What?

"MAKA RUN INSIDE AND HIDE WITH SOUL!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

I jump a little at her voice, fear was in it. I tighten my grip on my bag and run past her to the stairs.

Giriko's arm transformed into a saw as he jumped in front of me. My eyes widen. What the heck just happen?

Blair quickly jumps in front of me. A pumpkins fly's out of her hand hitting Giriko.

"MAKA GO!"

I didn't know what to do. What did I just see? Magic? I ran upstairs as tears fell down my cheeks. Blair's screamed was heard in the air. I wanted to help. But how? By getting killed? All I knew is that Giriko want's Soul and I. I have to protect my dog!

I open the door as Soul sits there waging his tail but stops seeing my face. I pick him up when I hear another bang. Running into my room I threw my bag in the closet, Soul barked at me. I took out some blankets and pillows.

"MAKA!" Giriko screamed to me. More tears flew down my cheeks. I grabbed Soul but he kept squirming like he was trying to do something.

I rapped him again and again so he will be hidden. He barked and didn't stop moving. It was like he knew something was wrong.

"Stay Soul, I don't know what's happening but you're in danger and I'm going to protect you!" I yell to him. I close my door and lock it. Soul's barks wouldn't stop.

I run into the kitchen and grab a knife.

Giriko screamed my name again. I could hear him coming.

What happen to Blair? I hope she's not-

BANG

I jump. I kept shaking. I walked into the hallway.

BANG

I gripped the knife as hard as I could.

BANG

I'm going to throw it at him. If I'm lucky it will hit him!

I hear the sound of a chain saw cutting though my door. Soul's barks got louder, I knew he was almost free.

My door came crashing down. I cried out in fear.

"Where is he Maka?"

I shake my head.

"WHERE IS HE? I WANT HIM DEAD! TELL ME!" He screams. Both of his arms were chain saws. I stepped back.

Soul barked again making me cringed. Giriko smiled.

"You put him in your room? How pathetic and I thought it was going to be hard coming from a smart girl."

This was my chance. I chucked my knife to his head. He dodged it with ease. I bit my lip. Shit I forgot people could do that!

He laughed as he got closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you Maka. I promised that I would bring you back alive. All I want is that stupid dog!"

"You can't touch him. I won't let you! What did you do to Blair?" I scream with tears in my eyes.

Giriko only smiled. " She's gone, just like your mommy and daddy. Now I'm going to take away your puppy."

No, NO….NO, NO, NO, NO…NO! She is not dead. Don't listen to him Maka. He's not going to hurt you for some reason. This is your chance to win!

I look at my surroundings. Books! I go to grab one but Giriko stops me. One of his arms are back to normal.

"I don't think so!" He says grabbing me and lifting me up.

My bedroom doors starts to slam so loud that I knew it was going to fall.

Giriko throws me to the ground.

My door falls and out comes Soul.

Giriko smiles; getting in a fighting position.

To my disbelief, I watch Soul run, transforming into a huge dog; jumping on Giriko biting his neck. Giriko screams but his arms transform back into normal.

Soul then does a back flip transforming into someone with white hair. My heart stops, it's Soul!

Soul's arms transform into the blade that I'd seen when I first met him. He stabs Giriko right in the heart.

Giriko screams out in pain only to fall limp on the floor. Soul back's up breathing heavy.

He then turns to me. My head starts to get foggy. All I see is him getting closer.

Then everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice ending right :3 <strong>

**School is about to start for me X( On the 27****th****! **

**I went to the doctors, my ear is doing fine :D (So far) **

**What else? Oh yeah, my computer got a virus AGAIN! DX  
>Made it hard for me to write -.-<br>I'm getting it fixed tomorrow. But I have no idea when I get it back! **

**But I will have the next chapter up next month! **

**I'm sorry, things are kind of hard for me right now. I keep trying to like be better keeping up with my stories. BUT my life is like sike, let me give you this and that -_- My god, can you guys relate? **

**Well ANYWAY, please review to my story! Tell your friends, families, cats and dogs about my story.  
>Chapter 5 is going to be well… you'll find out~ <strong>

**Until next time my fellow readers! BYE :DDDDDDD  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Well, um, hi…. So I'm guessing you guys all hate me. Like I update every month but when I was just about done this chapter… this happens, I was cleaning up my files, pictures, stuff like that. I then cleared my recycling bin. Then like the next day, I was like. I'm going to finish this chapter. But you know what? I couldn't find it!  
>I deleted the wrong chapter five! X( I have my own folders for each but how stupid is that I deleted the wrong one!? UGH! I was mad X(<br>So anyway sorry and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was black around me. My head hurt for some reason. What's that noise I keep hearing? I listened closely, sounded like people talking. Memories started to fill my mind. I then remembered Soul transforming into well Soul!<p>

It makes sense now.

He saved my life, again!

What did I even do?

Okay Maka stop thinking of different topics!

Am I dreaming?

I have a headache!

Oh my god the voices are getting louder!

Why's my forehead cold?

Is Blair okay?

What happen to Giriko?

"Blair, that's enough! She doesn't need that much healing!"

"Oh, shut up Soul, I know what I'm doing! Besides the worst it can do is for her to keep questioning stuff."

What are Blair and Soul talking about?

I let out a moan and the coldness went away.

"I think she's waking up," I hear Blair say; "Yeah I think so too."

"Maka, are you alright Kitten?"

I just moan to Blair's question. She giggles at me.

"Oi, Maka?" Soul calls for me.

I let my eyes open; light blinds me causing me to close them again.

"What happen?" I ask.

"You passed out!" Blair says pulling me into a hug.

I pull away, "No! I mean what happen! What is going on?" I then point Soul. "How could you? I can't believe you're my dog? Why?"

Soul places his hands on my shoulders, "Whoa Maka, calm your tits. I will explain everything."

"Tits? AH! You saw me naked!" I yell pushing him away.

"No I didn't! I closed my eyes every time! Besides that's not important right now! You're in danger Maka!" Soul screams at me.

I gasped falling back down on the couch. Blair runs over to me, she holds a washcloth in her hand. Which I'm guessing was the reason why my fore head was cold.

"Oh Maka, I'm so sorry Kitten but you are in danger."

I look at her then at Soul, "What do you mean I'm in danger?"

Soul sighs sitting down next me. "Maka, I'm sorry but maybe I should wait till tomorrow.

I shake my head. "No way, what happen to Giriko?"

"I finally killed him!" Soul says proudly. It seems like they got into fights before.

"I could have killed him myself." Blair says with a pout. Soul laughs, "You did good Blair, not your fault that he trapped you in a box."

"He did what?" I ask confused.

"A magic box," Soul says taking out a black box, with a white skull on it. "You open it up and it ties up the person you point it too. He took it out of Blairs hands and used it against her."

I look over to Blair who nods. "What did you do with his…um…"

"Body?" Soul asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Yea..." I said following him.

"Well after you passed out, his body turned into a soul and I ate it." He says facing me holding a soda.

"Oh- wait… did you say you ate him?"

"His soul,"

"He has one too?"

"Yup."

I sit down in the kitchen chair, "Soul?"

Soul sits down across of me. Blair walks in sitting on the counter.

"What do you mean that I'm in danger? I will like to know now, not tomorrow like you said earlier." I say looking at them.

Soul stretches, "Man, I really don't feel like it."

"Soul, please!" I yell slamming my hands on the table. Soul and Blair jump.

"Maka," Blair speaks, "Tomorrow after you graduate. We will be leaving Pennsylvania and going to Nevada. That is where Death City is. Then you will train to hunt down kishins and kill them. You're a mister Maka just like you Mama."

I register what Blair just said, "So I'm just like Soul?"

"Wow, she's taking this better than I thought." Blair says to Soul. Soul rolls his eyes "What the heck Blair! I already told Maka about Mister and Weapons."

"You have?"

"Yeah he did. Souls a weapon, Blair what are you?" I asked remembering the pumpkin flying out of her hands to hit Giriko.

"You know what Maka. How about Soul and I tell you this tomorrow as we head to Death City? I bet Lord Death will like to tell you what's going on in person and not us. I want you to go to bed. It's real late and tomorrow is a special day for you."

Blair was right. I needed my sleep and I bet having this guy, who I'm guessing is the reason why Soul is here, tell me what's going on.

"But wait, Blair. What are you?"

"A cat, kitten!" Blair purrs at me.

I look at Soul. He nods.

"So that explains why you always had those ears."

Blair claps her hands. A puff of purple smoke appears. A purple cat then rubs against me.

"Awe Blair you're so cute!" I giggle picking her up.

"I'm a cat with a ridiculously a lot of powers. My owner was a witch when I was kitten, she use to give me new powers all the time just to see what would happen. Your mother and father saved me from her."

"Oh, but wait, where is Mama and Papa?"

"Fighting evil of course." Blair says and I smile. "What?" Soul yells at her. Blair whacks him with her tail and he sits back down.

"Time for bed! Goodnight~" Blair jumps off the table and walks in her room as her tail swings back and forth.

Soul gets up, I blush at him. He knows that I think he's cute. I wonder how much he knows about me now.

"Come on Maka it already pass 11 o'clock. I nod and walk into my room, Soul follows.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed, what do you think?"

"You can't sleep with me!" I yell embarrass. Soul only shrugs changing into some sweats that came out of his watch. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom.

I look at the night sky, the stars shinned so bright. I kept feeling something was wrong. I was happy at the same time though. Yeah sure my parents aren't back yet. I don't have any friends. I don't think I'm going to college anymore either.

But I don't care about that anymore, I get to start new I guess. Maybe make friends, get to see Blair all the time now, even Soul. I might see Liz and Patty again too. They were so fun to talk to.

Giriko was gone as well. I may be in danger, but Soul and Blair are here to protect me and I couldn't help feel safe.

I looked at the full moon. It shined white as ever, almost like a blue moon. I smile at it. A black figure then goes across it, blocking its view.

I gasped sitting up straight. It was gone. I stared out the widow a few more seconds before looking at Soul. He slept soundly, drool came down his face. I giggle at it.

I turned back facing the widow only to become face to face with a dark figure. I screamed. It was gone.

"Maka!" Soul yells pulling me close to him. I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks, I shook and couldn't stop. Blair comes racing in the room.

"What's wrong? What happen?"

I cried into Soul's shoulder, he rocked me back and forth.

"She saw something Blair."

"Like what?

I continued to cry into Soul's arms. I don't even want to know what I saw. I wanted to leave and never come back. I was wanted though. Not even home was safe.

"Maka, what did you see?"

"A black figure." I say into Soul's chest. His arms wrap around me tighter.

"What? What did she say Soul?"

"Blair, call Lord Death. Witch Izzy has awakened.

Blair gasps at the news. Something tells me this isn't good.

"Are you sure Soul?" Blair cries. Soul nods at her. "Go Blair, call him now! I want Maka to be safe when she graduates tomorrow!"

Blair runs off as Soul lets me go. I felt cold. Tears still fell. I didn't like what was going on. All I could ask myself was why.

"Maka, you may not leave my sight, do you understand?" Soul says closing the shades. I just nod.

He bends down grabbing my shoulders. I felt blush tickle my cheeks from the closeness of his face.

"I'm serious Maka, Witch Izzy wants you too. She is the most powerful person, thing, witch, in the world! I will protect you, when I say run, you better run, understand?"

"Yes!" I yell into his face. "I will Soul, I will listen to you." He smiles at me. "Good, now get some sleep."

I look at my window. No thanks I'm good. Who needs sleep?

"Maka."

I look over at him, "It's alright, Witch Izzy never sends more than one person. You have Blair and I to watch over you while you sleep."

I smile to what he says. "Will you lay next to me?" Soul look shocked to what I ask, he then smiles, seeing the blush returning to my face.

"Sure," He gets into bed next me. I wait till he get comfy before I grab his shirt and burry my head into his chest. He starts to stroke my hair with a gentle chuckle.

I felt it; I felt the comfort, the safety. I haven't realized it but I been getting good sleep ever since I met Soul. He was there to protect me. I felt even closer to him and Blair. With gentle thoughts filling my mind I gently drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV~<strong>

"I see she's asleep?" Blairs ask walking into the room. I smile at her as continue to stroke Maka's hair.

"Yeah, at first I thought she wasn't even going to go to bed but I was able to convince her."

"I didn't know you were so caring Soul~"

I shoot her a glare.

"Oh stop, when I was at Death City, I heard a lot of girls talk about you. You're the bad boy that every girl wants. Quite popular I assume."

I look down at Maka. She breaths lightly as her long eyelashes rest on her cheeks.

"I'm only popular because I'm friends with Kid; even Black Star, who gets a lot of attention for being an idiot." Blair rolls her eyes at me. "Even my brother, the lady charmer, all girls think I'm going to be just like him. Everyone does." I look down.

"Nah Soul, girls love you for being a cutie, you're smart and one of the best fighters at the school. Those things you just said might be true but be yourself okay? Maka likes true people."

"Why do you have to bring Maka into this?"

"Nah don't you like her?"

"What? Of course not! Who gave you that idea?"

Blair laughs at me, Maka stirs, grabbing my shirt tighter. I couldn't help but smile. Blair smirks.

"Oh shut up," I whisper to her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Soul were going to be late!" Maka yells at me. I grab my keys walking over to her.<p>

"Yay, yay, I'm coming."

Blair jumps up on Maka's shoulder. "Nah Maka, you look so cute that I can just eat you up~"

Maka giggles as we walk down the stairs.

"Thanks Blair, I'm so glad you like it!"

I pick Maka up, sitting her down on the motorcycle. She and Blair continue their girly conversation as I drive to school.

"Oh I'm so excited; I'm even more excited to move to Nevada!" Maka says smiling at her school.

"You are?" I ask getting off the bike. She nods to me lifting her arms up. I pick her up, placing her on the ground. Blair transforms into a human.

"I really am Soul. I get to be someone new! A new start, just what I need."

"I think you should rethink this." I say as we walk into the building. She looks at me. "Not that it's bad thinking but because this war that's going to happen might change your mind."

Maka shakes her head; she opens the doors to the gym, where it fills with many people. She looks around. I know she's looking for her parents.

"Nope, I'm going to like my new life. I just know it! Yeah I may be wanted now but I got you and Blair so everything will be okay!"

I sigh, great I think she's expecting too much of me. Blair pats my shoulder in understanding.

Maka goes over to sit with her other class mates. While Blair and I take seats close to the stage.

The graduation begins, when Maka's name was called Blair and I stood up and screamed others soon followed. Maka smiled happily at us with a wave. We wave back. Blair blows kisses. About three hours later it was finally done.

* * *

><p>Maka skips in front of us. "Oh guys I'm so happy!"<p>

"That's great Maka." I say back to her. She stops skipping. Right when I was about to ask what was wrong, I felt it.

Maka ran to me, grabbing my shirt.

"What is it?" Blair asks looking around.

"The man, he's back!"

"Soul, look out!" Blair then shouts at me. She hits him, but then I see another man.

"What the hell? Two of them?" Izzy never does that! I let go of Maka. I can't tell her to run. There probably more of them around!

Blair and I start to fight with the two men. We were winning but more came. One grabbed Maka, I punched him. Another one grabbed her. Blair kicked him.

"Maka you should run!" Blair says.

"No! That's what she wants Maka to do!" I yell throwing another guy off of me.

"Soul, tell me what to do!" Maka cries out to me.

I bit my lip; I didn't know what to tell her. She was in danger both ways.

"Fight back Maka!" Blair yells to her. "Show them whose boss!"

Maka nods, she turns around and kicks a guy in the weak area. He falls down in pain leaving her with a smile.

"You men are worthless." A female voice says. "Maka you will be mine."

Then poof, the men were gone. Maka falls to her knees in tears.

"Hey, hey, you did well. I'm proud of you!" I say kneeling down next to her.

"Really?" Maka says smiling at me. I nod. Blair gives Maka a hug.

"So that was Witch Izzy who spoken I assume." Blair says. She holds onto a little box. I know that was the crystal inside of it.

"Yeah, I believe so." I say. I grab Maka's hand, helping her up. "Let's go home and pack."

"Next stop Death City!" Maka shouts throwing her hands up. Blair and I laugh.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're all fools! How hard is it to grab a girl?" Witch Izzy faces her army. They give off a frighten look. She only smiles. <em>

"_Seems like I underestimated the white headed boy. He's smarter than I thought. No worries though, I can use him too." She ends her sentence with an evil laugh. Red hair flows down her back as she walks to her thrown. _

"_Even that cat, for she holds the crystal. Now I must wait."_

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd I'm going to end there. It's short I know -_-<br>You still hate me, I know -_-  
>I'm not going to stop writing this story but I'm having trouble finding time.<br>I'm really am sorry! BUT I hope you guys like it so far.  
>It's different from the other one, still mad I lost it. I was having one heck of a busy and fun month.<br>Now I'm writing this, in the storm. Hurricane Sandy is very annoying .  
>I tried walking my dog. He fell over XD Hahaha!<br>Anyway! Ummm, I can't think of anything right now. O.o  
>SOOO How about you click that review button? For me? Please?<br>Tell it to me straight, do you guys like it?  
>Alright till next time my peeps! BYE!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…**..haha….  
>Ok well um, I just had my 6<strong>**th**** surgery. I've been really stressed. Sad. So like that puts me not in the mood to write…. I started chapter 6 like three times in the past months but then go back and delete it and be like I hate this! Ahhh!  
>So I just reread my story though Chapters 1-5. Oh my god, I make so many stupid mistakes D;<br>Like with 'Your' when it should be 'You're' AND the word 'allowed' I put 'Aloud'  
>Who else notice that? Haha man! Hopefully it didn't burn your eyes to much…<br>OKAY, also...well umm I hope you are still liking the story  
>So now, FINALLLLLLLYYYYY, here is chapter 6, please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I place another bag into the moving truck that carried Maka's stuff. Maka came out with a carpet and threw it in. I look at her.<p>

"What?"

"Carrying all the light stuff I see." I say with a smirk.

Maka puffs her cheeks. "That's what those guys are for, to carry the heavy stuff." She says pointing to the men carrying out her bed.

"Hm, true, very true."

Maka and I walk inside. Blair comes out of the kitchen. "I checked the kitchen, its all clear."

"Good." Maka says with a nod, then heading off to her bedroom. I follow.

Maka stands in the empty room, looking left and right. The guys cleared everything.

"I'm really leaving… this is the place Blair and I moved to when my parents left."

"You moved here? I thought you were already here." I said shocked.

Maka's eyes looked like crystals; like she was about to cry. She shook her head.

"Nope… I use to live in a nice small house. In a nice neighborhood, that was in a small town. I use to have all these friends in elementary. My parents were always in and out, but never gone longer than a month. Sometimes they would come back covered in scars and bruises. They never told what it was from, they'll just say, 'got in a fight.' My friends were never allowed over either. I didn't know why. As I got older, one day my parents came home from a three month trip. They apologized for being gone for so long and that they loved me. Then they say I'm not allowed to make friends! THEN they say we're moving away!"

Tears fell from Maka's eyes.

"And then..." Her voice shakes.

"They leave, never to return. I remember that day. Everything was all packed. I said goodbye to everybody I know. Blair told me to stay home and she will be back later that night. But when she came home… she was a mess. Looked like she was crying, I then asked her where were my mom and dad. She froze in her steps looked me in the eyes and simple said somewhere. Never giving me a real answer, then I started to get post cards from them. Telling me sorry and how much they love me. Then saying it's going to be just me and Blair. Blair couldn't afford the place where we were going to move. She then found this nice cheap two bedroom apartment. We met Giriko; I went to school but didn't make one friend. I would be just mean for no reason… "

Maka started to sob. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry in my chest.

"I-I never did find out why I wasn't allowed to make friends. My parents never told me! So then I was too scared to try! They never even gave me an answer on why I see red and blue dots on people! And the worst part was the last thing I said to them before they left… it was, 'I can't believe you guys are leaving again! We just packed up everything and you're leaving without me? So Blair and I are going to be living by ourselves? You don't tell me anything! I hate you!' I then ran off to my room. They didn't say anything and just left!"

Maka was practically screaming.

"That's when Blair told me to stay and she left. But at least she came back! It was stupid for me to even ask her where they were! I know Soul, I know my parents are never coming back, I just know it! Even though they never told me anything, I still love them. I miss them. I-I want answers."

"Going to Death City will give you all your answers Maka." I say.

Maka tightens the grip on my shirt. "I hope so."

"Hey guys, the apartment is all clear, let's go!" Blair says sticking her head in the room.

"Let's go." I say to Maka, she nods and grabs my hand. We walk out of the apartment, handing the key over to the new manager.

Blair pays the guys who helped us pack. Then we got into the moving truck; Blair taking the wheel, Maka in the middle then me on the end.

"So… how exactly long is this drive to Death City?" Maka asks.

"Not long at all. All we got to do it drive to somewhere clear and go into the portal." Blairs says starting up the truck.

"Oh.. wait what?" Maka says uneasy.

I laugh, "We'll be fine Maka."

"We better be." She says in a pout, crossing her arms. Then we were off on the road.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the sound of popping noises then the truck stopping.<p>

"Oh, no… um," I hear Blair mumble to herself.

I look over, "What?"

She turns to me, "We're kinda out of gas."

Maka wakes up from her nap as well, realizing her head was on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" She mumbles.

"We're out of gas."

"WHAT!" Maka screams awake. Then turning to Blair, "Come on, you're a magic cat, fill the truck."

Blair taps her chin and thinks. "I never did something like that before; I might blow up the truck if I try it."

"We went through the portal right?" I ask pulling Maka away from Blair.

"Yup! Death City is right over there!" Blair chirps, pointing to the City.

"I can't believe the truck dies within less than a mile." I say leaning back.

"How about you push the truck Soul?" Blair says twisting her hair.

"What? He can't push a truck that's crazy!" Maka then says.

I look at the distance. "Yeah, I can do that." I open the door, jumping into the hot sun. I take off my jacket and shirt, throwing it in the truck. Maka stares; I gave a chuckle while I headed to the back of the truck.

"Okay Blair, push down the gas pedal!"

"Mh, kay!"

The truck starts and I push. The truck starts to move. Man I wish Black Star was here, I could get him mad and he can kick it a good hundred feet.

"Need help?" Maka ask now wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Sure." I say flashing a grin.

Maka starts to push. I laugh. "Never use this much mussel before?"

"NOPPPEEE." Maka replies.

I look to the side. We were making progress but in this weather I know I was going to need a break. I needed to get the truck faster to Death City. That's it! I then think of a good idea. I stop pushing causing Maka to slip.

"Ops sorry." I say helping her up. "I'm got an idea."

I ran full blast past the truck, ignoring Blair's calls. I jump in midair then landing hard; causing a hill to form with the truck on the top.

"Drive it down Blair!"

And she does. The truck takes full speed down the hill going right to the entrance of the city.

"How on earth did you do that?" Maka says running to me after she jumped off the truck.

"I don't know. Black Star and I use to do it all the time in the winter so we can make so epic hills to sled on."

"It's snows here?"

"Not really. We go more up north."

"Oh, well let's go." Maka then says walking to the entrance.

"That was excusing," Blair wines getting out of the truck.

"Cause you did so much!" I say walking past her.

"Hey! I drove, sitting on a seat, having to keep your eyes on the road."

I wave her off; heading straight to a guard.

"Hello, Mr. Soul Eater Evans. I'm guessing the first part of the mission was a success?"

I shrug, "You can say that but be careful, trouble is coming."

The guard nods at me, then heading back to his post. The city doors close.

"Whoa."

I look over to Maka, "Different?"

"…yup."

"Maka! I found a nice apartment for the two of us." Blair happily says. "Everything in Death City is in great shape and clean. Also it's close to the school."

Maka looks over to me then back at Blair. "What about Soul?"

"I already live here Maka. Got my own place."

"Oh." Was all she said.

* * *

><p>The truck now filled with gas, stops at Maka and Blair's new apartment.<p>

"Oh it's so cute!" Blair squeals shaking Maka. She puts on a smile in response.

"Are you alright?" I ask after Blair runs insides.

Maka looks up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not." I say giving her a push. She laughs and pushes back. I quickly grab her by the waist throwing her over my shoulder. She squeals and hit's my back.

Carrying her inside then dropping her on the couch. Maka laughs then looks up, sinking in the new look.

"Wow. It's so, so nice looking!"

The kitchen on the left, den on the right, two bedrooms down the hall with a bathroom in the middle.

"Yeah and this apartment has an underground garage!"

"No way!" Maka says jumping up.

"Yup."

"Now Blair can finally get a car, Giriko wouldn't let us."

"Whelp he's gone now." I say patting my stomach. Making Maka laugh.

Blair walks in. "Come on Maka, time for you to set up your new room."

"Oh this is so exciting! Come on Soul" Maka says, gesturing me to follow her.

"Not so fast." Blair says to me, causing Maka to stop in her tracks. "Soul, I want you to go see your brother."

My mouth drops. "What? No way!"

Blair sighs, then handing me my shirt and jacket. "Soul, he's worried about you. He told me to tell you when we got here is for you to go home and see him right away."

"I'll see him when I go home."

"Then go home now."

I look at Blair in the eyes, I can't believe she wants me to go home and see my brother!

"…Soul, you know what day it is."

I clench my fist. "Fuck." I put on my shirt and jacket. Then head to the doors. "Bye Maka, bye Blair, see you tomorrow."

I pull out my motorcycle out of my watch then slapping myself in the face. I could have just put the stupid gas from the motorcycle into the truck. All well, it's done and over with. Not cool, Soul, not cool.

"Soul!" Maka yells to me. I turn to her.

"W-what if the man comes back?"

I look into her scared, sad eyes. "You'll be fine tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Now go back inside."

Maka continues to look at me with such a look. She really didn't want me to leave. I place my hand on top of her head.

"Maka-"

But I was cut off by her tears. I pick her up and carry her back inside. Handing the sobbing Maka to Blair. I give Blair a sad look.

"Maka, I have to go but I will back tomorrow." With that I went back outside to my motorcycle. Getting on and driving home to Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV!<br>**

"How could you?! Why did you have to send him home Blair?" I questioned with a yell.

"Maka, when I ran into Soul's brother, he asked me when we were going home. I told him the date, he then says, can you please send Soul home right away when you get here? I said sure."

"But why? I'm scared!"

"Maka I know you are! Dammit I'm here to protect you too. I've been doing it your whole life! I can fight witches to Maka; you got to trust me on that! You don't even know what today is for Soul and Wes!"

"Then what is today?!"

"The day their parents died!"

I stopped, everything inside me freezing. "B-But the way Soul acted today… h-he-"

"Seemed fine, I know." Blair says cutting me off. "Soul doesn't talk about this to anyone but his brother. He doesn't even act different. Wes told me everything about today and how Soul changed. Soul doesn't cry. It's rare when he does, more or less something important to him."

"But, how did they die?" I asked sitting on the couch. Blair joins me, taking my hand.

"By Which Izzy. She is one of the most powerful witches ever to live. She has killed so many of our people. She doesn't send kishins; she sends men that are made of ink. Their harder to kill and always gets you stuck. They also have no soul. Giving weapons and misters no full reason to kill them."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"How they were killed?" Blair asks; I nod.

"Not sure, all I know is that Soul and Wes were there when it happen, Wes says Soul blames himself for their death."

"Why!?"

"Because of his little mistake. Wes said that he and Soul were hiding from the Witch. The ink men oblivious to them. Their parents were winning against Izzy. Then when their parents fell, the ink men were going after them as well. Soul quickly cut off part of the wall sending it crashing on the ink men, but it gave away Soul and Wes hiding place. Izzy saw them and she strikes them but their parents saved them, losing their lives."

"How old was he?"

"Soul was about eight years old. Ten years ago."

"Oh, but Soul saved them!"

"I know he did, he doesn't see it that way. All because his parents died. Wes says even though his parents were winning but he could tell they were getting tied, they were bond to lose and be killed. Izzy's plan was all destroyed when Soul broke the wall. Soul really did was save thousands of people lives. Even himself and Wes."

"Does Soul know this?"

"I think he does, but like I said, he doesn't see it that way."

"What did Soul mean when he said Izzy has been awakened?"

"Well after that fight, Lord Death was able to capture her and put her to sleep."

"He didn't kill her!"

"He couldn't, there is only one thing in the world that could kill her."

"Which is?" I asked.

"This crystal." Blair says holding up some crystal.

I look at it, "I remember seeing that before!"

"Yup; from your parents."

"Wait! Why did my parents have it?"

"Maka tomorrow is when Lord Death will tell you the whole story. This crystal is yours, BUT you may not put it on till he tells you too. This crystal is so powerful it unlocks mister's full powers. And you Maka are the one who has this magic power. A lot of witches just know you have the power not knowing it's the crystal. This is why you are wanted."

My mouth hung open. Is she for real? I'm wanted because I hold this great power when really it's the crystal?

"What if I lose it?"

"Don't!" Blair stays putting in back in this little box. "I didn't and I lose stuff all the time."

"Blair, so I have to wear this for the rest of my life? What if someone takes it off of me?"

"The crystal won't let them." Blair says. "When you put it on Maka, it's going to unlock your powers that you will be able to not wear it. You are born with such power because your parents unlocked their powers _then_ had you."

"Oh my god. So you're saying I'm one of the most powerful people on the planet?"

"Yup! And you will be the one to kill Izzy."

Okay amazing time over. I sunk in the couch. I can't kill somebody! I don't even know how to fight!

"Maka…"

I look over to Blair.

"You got this. Everyone is here to help you. We will all be by your side when we fight this witch. Now we might come across other witches along the way like Medusa but you got to be brave."

I nod at her. I'm ready.

"Blair, I'm ready to hear the story tomorrow and what I got to do."

"Good girl! Nya~ Kitten!" Blair squeals.

I laugh as she pulls me in a hug.

"Now," Blair says standing up, "Let's set up our rooms!"

I nod my head. "Oh Blair!"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Am I going to find out about my parents tomorrow?"

Blair's cat ears fall to her head.

"Yes you are, kitten, yes you are."

Tears start to fall; I could already tell the news won't be good. But I had to be strong. I walk into my room, closing the blinds, plugging in my lamp and grabbing blankets to use to sleep with. I curl into bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV:<strong>

"Now say it again."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"It's not my fault that our parents died; I'm a hero for saving thousands of lives."

Wes wiped away tears, "Good job Soul, good job."

I flash him a smile.

He then leans next to me, patting my knee, looking me right in the eyes. "Soul, it's really not your fault. We both know they weren't going to make it out of there. Nothing can kill Izzy."

I felt tears start to slip, Wes wiping them away.

"I know Wes, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did it catch your attention? Hopefully less spelling mistakes o.O<br>Anyway! I really like this chapter, proud of myself, coming up with these sob stories out of nowhere. Haha!  
>So the next chapter will be about Maka meeting everybody and training how to use the crystal.<br>Hopefully that chapter won't take months to come -_-  
>I know I will have the story finish during summer, no school= stress gone. So yeah.<br>But now… PLEASE REVIEW :DDD  
>And sorry again…<br>BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Sooooo, um how was chapter 6? Good… I got to remember to go back and fix the other chapters!  
>I have no idea what else to say, so enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Soul, Soul, Soul, SOUL, SOOOOUUUUULLLLLLL!" Wes screams into my ear.<p>

I sit up and look at him with a glare.

"What?" I then wine covering my face into my hands.

"You have to go get ready and talk to Lord Death." He replies.

"Shit… I really don't feel like it."

"Then do it to go see Maka."

I look over at him with an eyebrow raised. "What does Maka have to do with anything?"

Wes gives a shrug, "I don't know, you care about her, it's funny because the other people you save you could care less."

"Thanks for making me sound heartless."

Wes laughs, "Awe come on you know what I mean! You meet them, save them, drop them off here and give them a simple wave whenever you see them."

"Yeah, so? I don't plan on being their friend!"

"But you are Maka's friend."

"Well Maka's different and this mission with her is much different than my other missions."

"Sure, Soul." Wes says patting my knee, "Now go get ready."

I watched him walk out of my room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and got up heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"Well hello there Mr. Evans." Lord Death greets Soul as he walks in. Soul walks into seeing everybody there but no Maka.

"No Maka?"

"She's not here yet Soul." Lord Death says in his funny voice.

"Hey Soul, long time no see!" Black Star yells, giving Soul their high five. Tsubaki comes up giving Soul a hug. Kid then comes up shaking both of Soul's hands. Liz and Patty then come up.

"SOUL!" They scream in unison.

Soul glared at them. "I'm going to kill both of you for that mission and Patty this is for on the phone, can't believe I forgot when you guys came!"

"He's not serious is he?" Liz whispers to Patty. Patty looks over seeing Soul turn his arms into scythes.

"Yup he's serious." Patty then says.

With that they scream and run away. Soul right after them.

"HAHAHA, YEAH YOU GO GET THEM SOUL. SHOW EM WHO'S BOSS!" Black Star yells. Tsubaki then runs after Soul trying to calm him down. Kid freaks seeing that Soul has mess up Liz and Patty's symmetric hair.

Lord Death laughs, Wes comes running in. "SOUL!" Lord Death's laughter continues.

Wes then proceeds to try to pull Soul off of Patty and Liz. With Black Star cheering Soul on, Tsubaki begging them to stop, and Kid freaking.

Maka and Blair's mouth drop wide open when they reach the room.

Lord Death looks and calms his laughter. "Ah, Maka and Blair. Nice to see you finally made it!"

Soul freezes, his fists each inches to Patty and Liz's face. Everyone else looks over to see Maka. Wes finally pulled Soul off of the girls. Tsubaki now covering Black Star's mouth. Kid running over to the girls and fixing their clothes and hair.

"Is this an everyday thing?" Maka asked Soul as he walks up to her. Soul looks back to the group. "Kinda."

"Nye, HI WES!" Blair screams seeing the boy. "Thank you for that story about Soul. It really helped me with Maka."

"Sure thing!" Wes says smiling.

"Story?" Soul asked facing Maka.

Maka looks down, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Your parents…" She whispers. Soul stares for a few minutes then laughs. "Oh! Well it's okay, they're in a better place and besides I saved thousands of lives!"

Everyone shocked but Wes and Lord Death.

"You are so right Soul!" Maka sings happily jumping up and down then hugging him.

"Whoa," Black Star says. He then walks over to Maka. Maka pulls away from Soul about to greet him properly but was interrupted.

"I AM THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! I AM THE RULER, THE GOD, THE MAN TO BE WORSHIPED AS YOUR STAR!"

"Oh no, hopefully Maka doesn't punch him." Blair says.

Soul grabs Maka's waist pulling her away. He can see her hands ready to punch him.

"This should be good." Lord Death says to Blair and Wes who nod in agreement.

"Makaaaa."

"Oh no…" Blairs says.

Soul raising an eye brow hearing her but then sees a book coming crashing down onto Black Star's head.

"CHOPPPP." Maka cries.

Black Star falls with a dent. Tsubaki crying out. Patty laughing, Liz and Kid staring at Maka.

"I guess my holding you back plan didn't work." Soul says letting go of Maka's hips. Maka puts her book back and gives an awkward laugh, hiding behind Soul.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Black Star questions, getting up in Maka's face.

Maka backs away, Soul pushes Black Star; "You annoyed her, that's why she did that."

Black Star huffs at Soul's answer, than crosses his arms.

"Anyway!" Lord Death says. "Everyone take your seats but Maka."

Kid, Liz, Patty take their seats on the couch while Black Star and Tsubaki take the other one. Wes and Blair sit down on the chairs next Lord Death's mirror. Soul stays, standing next to Maka.

"Now Maka, first off, welcome to Death City! Your parents were a pleasure to have. Your father was a weapon and your mother was his mister."

Maka nods, understanding that part. Lord Death continues.

"Maka, your mission here is to kill witch Izzy with the crystal. I believe Blair might have mentioned it."

Maka again nods.

"Good," Lord Death takes the crystal from Blair's hands. "This crystal has been around for a thousand years. I found out the crystal is strong enough to kill Witch Izzy then putting her to sleep. It's very hard to master. That is why I'm having Dr. Stein help you."

Dr. Stein then enters the room, stitches from head to toe. Maka shivered.

"You are not to believe anything Witch Izzy says, understand? She messes with your mind, gets the most important things facts from you. If the crystal falls into her hands it's game over. She will wipe out the human race, and use mister, weapons, other witches as slaves."

Maka looks at the crystal in Lord Death's hands, she couldn't believe she will be wearing one of the most power things on the planet.

"Maka I have some bad news about your parents." Maka's head shot up, to look into his eyes.

"It was about six years ago. Your parents were fighting against every witch that wanted to crystal, but luckily they killed them all. But then when Blair came to help, Witch Izzy had arrived. Her ink men attacked. Blair and your father did their best to fight them while your mom tackled on Izzy. Your mother was then killed…"

Maka's heart sank, tears pricked her eyes. Soul stiffened, Maka lost her parents from the same Witch.

"When Witch Izzy killed Soul and Wes's parents I went off to find her, years later when I did, it was too late, she already taken your mother's life. I fought her. More witches came, your father in peer anger chased after them. We never saw him again…. Blair went to your mother, and that's when she handed the crystal to her to give to you."

Maka started to sob. Soul wrapped his arms around her.

"But then, after years of searching, I found your father!"

Maka looked up in shock, everyone then stood up. The sound of footsteps filled the room. Soul let go of Maka when Spirit entered the room.

"MAKA!" Spirit cried out, Maka ran to him full speed. Follow by Blair. They then tackled him to the ground. Everyone crying.

"That was the most beautifulness thing I ever seen." Liz cried. Black Star sobbed, "I know right! What a true god." Only to blush out of embarrassment when they all looked at him in surprised.

Wes stood up and placed a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul looked at him and smiled then back at Maka hugging her father.

"Now, now," Lord Death speaks with a clap of his hands. "Back to business." Maka and Blair went back to where they were. Spirit taking a seat next to Stein.

"Since your father used to crystal, he is helping you as well. I bet Spirit can tell you about his fighting days with you later."

Maka sniffs and nods her head.

"Now when you put on the crystal it's going to unlock everything, since you never really used anything thing as a mister, it's going to hurt a little."

"Well dang," Maka mumbles. Lord Death places the crystal around her neck; everyone inching forward, curious to what was going to happen.

The crystal started to glow; Maka looked down at it, holding it in her hand. Her head started to spin, she collapsed on the floor.

"Maka!" Soul screamed about to catch her, only to be pulled back by Lord Death. Blair stands up, but Wes pulled her back down. They all watched as Maka's body started glow, being lifted in the air.

* * *

><p><em>Maka opened her eyes. She was greeted by darkness, "Hello?" She called out. <em>

"_Maka, this way sweaty." _

_Maka looked around in surprised that someone had answered her. But she followed the sound of the voice. She stumbled upon a white room. There, sat a woman with long wavy blond hair. Her eye's light grey. _

"_Where am I?" Maka asked._

"_In the crystal, silly." The women replied with a laugh. _

_Maka's eyes widen at the women's answer. _

_The lady carried on, seeing Maka wasn't going to say anything. "I'm unlocking your powers, my god is there a lot. I want you to know Maka that I'm here to help you. I'm a little rusty but you can trust me."_

"_When will I be able not wear you anymore?" Maka asked shyly. _

_The women looked down. "I'm sorry Maka, but you hold to much that it will dangerous to take me off. If you wear me, I will be able to hold the powers and give you the one you want when needed."_

"_B-But!" _

"_I know what Blair said, I was there." The crystal woman takes her seat at her desk. "You can talk to me anytime and I will answer you in your head." _

_Maka felt her shoulders relax, the crystal woman would be able to talk to her then that means she can help her along the way to kill Witch Izzy._

"_Does my parents know you can talk?"_

"_Nope, just you. You were so powerful that I had to tell you, if I didn't you would take me off and die."_

_The color in Maka's face drained. The crystal women laughed. "Awe it's alright dear. I'm going to help you every step of the way."_

_Maka nodded. "Can I tell them that you can talk?"_

"_I guess so, I bet it's the only way for them to believe you on why you cannot take me off."_

_Maka smiled, "What's your name?"_

"_Hm, I guess it's Crystal, because that's what everyone calls me."_

"_Alright Crystal, thank you. Can I go back now?"_

"_Oh sure, you can always come visit me in your dreams, bye for now!"_

_Maka waves with a smile._

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes open, she feels her feet touch the ground, she stumbles forward, Soul quickly catching her.<p>

"How was it?" Lord Death asked. Maka manages a smile. Lifting herself up with one arm around Soul.

"Great, I got to meet her, she told me one thing though."

"And what is that?" Lord Death asked shocked that the crystal is alive.

"That I'm too powerful to take her off, she will be able to control my powers when I need them so I won't go over load and kill myself." Maka felt Soul stiffen at her remaining words.

"How come I didn't get to meet her?" Spirit asked his daughter. Maka looks up, "You didn't need to I guess."

Spirit nods, "That makes sense."

"Well Maka, if you need any help you know where to find me. Everyone in this room is going to help you train."

Maka nods at Lord Death. Standing up on her own.

"You may all leave!" Lord Death then waves them off. "Oh Soul!"

Soul stops walking, as well as Wes, Blair and Maka.

"Your mission is complete, you are not needed. You may pick out a new mission."

Soul walks up to Lord Death in surprise. "But I thought I could help Maka train? And besides, I want revenge on what Witch Izzy did!"

Maka then runs up, "Lord Death please, I feel safe with Soul, I wanted him to be there with me!"

Lord Death thinks for a minute, "Well alright, I guess you will still need protecting."

Maka and Soul smile then head out the room followed by Wes and Blair.

Spirit walks up, "Maka, Blair, how about we have some Father, daughter time?"

Both girls squeal in delight, "Thank you Soul for looking out for her." Soul nods at Spirit, then waves goodbye to Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

"Ouch," Again Maka falls back. She wasn't really getting this fighting thing.

"Come on Maka! You got this!" Black Star says helping her up. Maka brushes herself off, truth is she really didn't.

Liz, Patty stood on the sidelines of the ring, and nice soft area for Maka to practice. Kid and Soul sat on the bench watching Maka fall again. Tsubaki running up with some water.

Blair, Wes and Spirit were in another room with Stein talking about how to teach Maka to fight, for she was not getting this.

"Ahhh!" Maka throws a punch, Black Star doges.

"Alright time!" Black Star yells, Maka pants sitting down. Taking the water from Tsubaki. "I can't do this anymore, I'm really about to hurt her." Black Star wines. "Soul, your turn."

Soul sighs and gets up, walking to the ring, Tsubaki and Black Star exit, standing on the sides.

"In a real fight, there are no breaks so tired or not, come at Maka!" Soul yells at her. Maka stands up, she was exhausted. Fighting Black Star first was too much.

She charges at Soul, the crystal glowed, Maka's hand then forming magic striking Soul. Soul protected himself with his scythe, sliding back words.

"What the hell Maka? No magic!" Soul's screams turning his arm back.

"I'm so sorry Soul, I didn't mean to!"

Soul stares at her but nods. He charges again. Maka clenched her fist, throwing a punch, Soul doges. Maka fist then collides with Black Star's face, who was standing on the side, sending him flying out of the rink.

Soul and Maka both stop.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yells, running to her mister.

Black Star stands up, then running into the rink. He grabs Maka and shakes her. "Now that's what I call a punch! About damn time you hit me! Alright you against Soul and I!

Maka sweat dropped.

Liz and Patty cheered Maka on. Kid then joins them.

Maka started to feel better about herself when she started to actually hit Black Star and Soul. After two more hours of fighting Maka finally got a break.

She collapsed in the rink; Tsubaki runs up slashing water on her. Maka smiled.

"Alright, let's hit the showers and go home, you had enough for today Maka. Keep it up and you will be able to fight real evil soon enough." Soul says helping Maka up.

Maka stretches. "H-how are you guys not out of breath!?" Black Star and Soul look at each other then back at Maka, "We do this kind of thing every day!" Black Star answers.

"Well that's just great." Maka mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Ah it's good to be home!" Maka says to Blair who nods in agreement.<p>

"Better than our other home!"

"I wish Papa was able to live with us." Maka then says.

"I know," Blair agrees. Spirit was kidnapped and was badly beaten so he is recovering while Stein watches over him.

Maka then takes a cold shower, while Blair makes dinner.

* * *

><p>Soul showers and gets dress, drying his hair with his towel. He walks up to Wes who stood in front of their parents picture.<p>

Wes turns to Soul, "I bet they are so proud of the man you have become."

Soul smiles and looks back at the picture. "Wes?"

"Hmm," His brother replies, "Are you sure you don't want to take up fighting?"

Wes sighs sadly; he never turned into a weapon so he must have been a mister like his father. But ever since they lose their parents, Wes has been too scared to even learn how to fight. For Soul on the other hand was the complete opposite. Their mother trained Soul at an early age; his gene coming faster than normal. Soul's skills advancing since then.

"Well can you at least learn Karate or something?" Soul then asks after his brother did not reply.

Wes looks at Soul. He was right, how was he going to protect himself? They lived in Death City. Were 90% of the people were mister and weapon. Rest family members or wanted to be safe. Which Wes didn't understand because Death City was always under attack by Witches and Kishins.

"You're right Soul. I'm going to ask Lord Death tomorrow."

Soul smiles, "Good, now I don't have to worry about you."

"Hey, I'm the one who worries, Mr. I like to come back cover in blood."

Soul laughs. Wes then joins in.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my face," Black Star wines. Tsubaki then come out with some ice; placing it on Black Star's face.<p>

"Here you go Black Star. Feel better okay?"

"Thank you Tsubaki, I gotta say, that Maka girl sure can pack a punch."

Tsubaki laughs, "She improved so much in such little time."

"I guess the crystal is bringing out her powers." Black Star says to Tsubaki who nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Liz, aren't you excited to fight Maka tomorrow?"<p>

Liz freezes in her steps, causing Kid to crash into her.

"Were fighting Maka tomorrow?"

Patty and Kid nod, "Yes we are, Maka cannot go a day without training. That means we switch Black Star and Soul."

Liz's mouth drops to what Kid said.

"I guess I better take off my fake nails," Patty laughs while Kid nods.

"We don't hold back got it?" Kid says, "Maka is going against one of the strongest Witches alive, she must know how hard it really is."

Liz and Patty nod understanding what Kid was saying.

* * *

><p><em>Witch Izzy stood at her window. She finally found were Maka was again. There was one problem though, she already put on the crystal. <em>

"_I can't attack Death City, I guess I must wait till they come find me. Isn't that right Spirit?" She asks, facing the red hair man. _

_Spirit growls and try's to break free. The rope around him was getting tighter. Who knows what data the clone was picking up?_

_Witch Izzy laughed at the struggling Spirit. "Oh, give it a rest. You get to see your little girl soon enough. And when she tries to kill me, I will know all her tricks!"_

_Izzy then interrupts into an evil laugh. As Spirit could only glare._

* * *

><p><strong>Dang that shocked you didn't it? Well I guess chapter six was no success since only two people reviewed. You all forgot about me ; . ;<br>Anyway~ since my surgery I missed a week of school. I'm going to have to make all that work up -_-  
>ALSO I have two very BIG projects that I'm going to have to do. They're both due at the end of the mouth.<br>In May, that's when Keystones are. It's this big testing thing. Also I got to do Maps ANDDDD Finals.  
>SOOOO I'm going to hold off on this and my Love Shots. It's a little heads up, Chapter 8 will be out in June, or earlier I'm not sure. I stress very easily.<br>So until next time!  
>Sorry and thank you!<br>Please Review, BYEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**WOOO! So I'm having a great summer~  
>Went to Disney World my first time everrrrrrr!<br>SO I'm sorry I didn't update in June.  
>Well I had testing, then school ended. Then I babysat for a week and did Love Shots bc I haven't updated that in forever. Then I went to the beach. Then Disney World. Then I got to see my new puppy I'm getting. Then I went back to the beach.  
>My grandparents finallllly got internet down at the beach house too! So I fixed the chapters in Wanted. Can someone please tell me if there still are mistakes? I don't have the first ch, but I still have the rest.<br>Anyway. If you read Love Shots I have explained what happen within two terrible months. This school year just sucked so bad. Lost my dog Toby on May 5 :( He was only 6 :(  
>OKAY~<br>UMMM~  
>Alright just go read the chapter!<br>ENJOY~~~**

* * *

><p>Deep breaths in and out, in and out. Come on Maka you got this!<p>

This is what Maka kept telling herself while she stood on one leg trying to keep balance. Dr. Stein wanted her to get use to Soul Perception. When you balance you put your mind to ease. Making sensing souls a lot easier.

Dr. Stein pulled out some pepper and blew it into Maka face. She squinted her eyes before sneezing, causing her to fall backwards onto the grass.

Maka wiped her eyes, starring at Dr. Stein who had his head titled. Holding the pepper like nothing happened.

Maka then stands up, "Can I ask why you did that?"

"I wanted to see if you could handle things flying in your face. Cleary you can't. We need to work on that."

"Why on earth do I need to work on that? How many times is pepper going to fly in my face?"

"What about dirt? Sand?"

"That won't happen!" Maka yells at Stein.

"Mmm, happens more than you think. You can't just stop fighting and sneeze or wipe your face."

Maka sighs, "Are we done here?"

"Yes,"

"Thank god," Maka mumbles as she slowly walks into the fighting room. She sees Liz and Patty already in the rink with Soul, Tsubaki, Kid on the sidelines.

"Yo Maka!" Black Star greets with a yell. He then stares at her face. "HA! Dr. Stein peppered you!"

Soul jumps down and looks at Maka's face. He then grabs a towel, wets it and starts to clean her face off.

"Forgot Dr. Stein did that. It helps a lot though, trust me."

Maka smiles to what Soul says. "Glad I'm not the only one then."

Soul nods as he watches Maka spit out the fuzz from the towel.

Spirit then comes walking in. He then stops and stares at Maka.

"Oh no, did Dr. Stein pepper you?"

Maka looked at her papa with shock. "You know he does that too?"

Spirit laughed. "Oh yeah." He then goes off to find Dr. Stein.

"Come on Maka! Let's get this over with." Liz yells.

Maka nods and runs to the rink. Climbing in, she takes deep breaths getting ready.

Patty jumps up and down in excitement while Liz stood behind Patty.

"Fight!" Kid yells.

Maka takes charge. "AHHH!" She throws a punch at Patty who laughs and jumps away. Only for Maka's fist to collide with Liz's face.

"LIZ!" Patty screams.

Kid rushes to help Liz with Tsubaki after him. Black Star claps his hands cheering on Maka. Soul gives her a thumbs up.

Patty screams a battle cry charging at Maka. Maka starts to run around, dodging Patty's strikes.

Maka started to feel increase fear rise inside her. She felt her power building up. She couldn't hit Patty with her power. Who knows what can happen.

She had to quit.

Patty wasn't giving her any break.

"P-Patty. I ha-ve to sto-p." Maka says tired. Her chest in pain.

"No stopping! I got to get you back for Liz!"

Maka's chest burned, her crystal glowing. Light surrounded her hands. Maka punched the ground, leaving two holes.

She gasped for air.

Patty backed away.

The pain was still in her chest. Maka screamed again. Grabbing the crystal, trying to pull it off.

Everyone was screaming for her to stop and calm down.

Spirit and Stein came running in the room.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand that was holding onto the crystal.

She couldn't hear what he was saying. She let go.

Soul held her up as she collapsed into him.

"Maka!" He cried to her in worry.

"Spirit! What is going on?!" Dr. Stein yelled to him.

Soul looked at Spirit. His face was just worry, confused.

"I-I don't know! I never had that problem."

"Kami?"

"N-no."

Soul sat on the ground with Maka in his lap. She seemed to be breathing fine.

"I guess we have to wait till Maka wakes up to get the answer." Spirit says to everyone.

"Let's take her to the nurse," Kid says. Soul nods standing up.

"Here Soul, I'll take my little girl." Spirit says.

Soul nods again and hands Maka to him. Soul's skin touched Spirit's, a painful shock was released. A shock that Soul has felt once before.

But it seemed that Spirit didn't feel it.

Soul starred at his hands as Spirit carried Maka away.

"Yo, dude…are you alright?" Black Star asks, placing his hand on Soul's shoulder. A shake in the head was the response.

"What happen?" Tsubaki then asks. Liz comes over with a bruise on the side of her face. Patty and Kid come over too.

"He-He shocked me."

Dr. Stein walks over to Soul. "People shock people all the time Soul."

"No, no, that's not it. It hurt."

"Don't they all?" Liz then questions.

"Not- a lot…that shock gave me the same pain when Witch Izzy shocked me when I was kid."

"How did she shock you?" Kid then asked worried.

"When I hit the wall, it collapsed on the ink men. Witch Izzy shot at me and Wes. My parents saved us. When I ran over to my parents…a pain shot through me when I touched them and Wes too. Witch Izzy grabbed me and the same pain went through me as the same as Spirit."

"So what? You think Spirit is Witch Izzy or something?" Black Star asks.

"I just don't trust him, okay?" Soul says walking away.

Everyone just shared worry glances then following him to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up. The sun shining through the window.<p>

"Where am I?"

"Nurse's room."

Maka looks over to her Papa. "What happened?"

"You passed out," he replies.

"Oh…"

Spirit leans in to his daughter. "Maka, dear, do you remember why you passed out?"

The door was then slammed opened.

Maka and Spirit look up to see it was Soul followed by everyone else. "Oh! Just in time Soul! I just asked Maka if she remember why she passed out."

"That's cool." Soul replies walking over to Maka.

Spirit frowns at Soul's answer. He looks over to everyone one else. Fake smiles just showed.

Maka could feel the tension building in the room.

"Are you okay Soul?" Maka then asks him as his sits on the window seat. A nod was her response. Something was bugging him. She could feel it.

After Maka gave her answer, which was, she doesn't know why that happened. Dr. Stein gave her a checkup. The results showed she was fine.

"It's looks to me is that Maka's not adapting to the crystal nicely."

Maka looks up, "What does that mean?"

"That it's going to take you longer to get used to it."

"Oh, well okay."

Kid then stands, "But we're running out of time! We finally found the power inside Maka, meaning crystal… but who knows what Witch Izzy is up too! We must stop her!"

Soul then faces the group, "Kid, Maka is the one who has to kill her! She's the one with the crystal! And she's not ready!"

Kid steps closer to Soul, "When we first started this mission my father said we only had a month. That is why I said we we're running out of time. But now I realize we really are! Even all these witches are coming after Maka. She needs to know how to fight with her magic. She can't just take her time!"

Soul clenches his fist, jumping down, "That is why _we_ are all going to help her also protect her."

"Settle down you two!" Stein yells at them.

Spirit stands up, "I think everyone needs to leave, Maka is getting upset! Now go!"

Everyone started to stand up and leave but Soul. Spirit looks at him, "You too Soul!"

"No!" Soul says; everyone turns around in shock. Maka looks up at Soul.

"Soul, I can take care of her, she is my daughter."

Soul steps away from the window, "Is she 'Spirit?' Is she really _your _daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course she is my daughter!" Spirit yells.

Dr. Stein takes out his phone and stands up, "Oh no, Spirit, Lord Death needs us."

Spirit sighs, he then faces Maka, "Sorry sweetie, I'll come visit when I'm done."

Maka nods and waves goodbye to her Papa. After they leave Maka faces Soul.

"Soul! What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING? That was something Soul! Tell me what is bugging you!"

Soul growled and turned to the window. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey I don't trust your dad. Something is off.' No he couldn't do that.

Maka got up from the bed. She then faced her friends. "I'm okay guys but I will like to talk to Soul alone."

"OH yeah sure…" Liz says; they all leave the room.

Maka walks over to the window to where Soul was standing. She places her hand on his shoulder.

"…Soul…look I trust you okay? I know you won't lie to me so please tell me what's wrong."

Soul looks at Maka in the eyes. He then moans, "I can't! It will hurt your feelings!"

Maka pouts, "Does have to do with my father?"

Soul nods.

"Then tell me."

Soul sighs, "Fine. I don't…I just don't trust him, okay? Something is off about him and I don't like it."

Maka gives him a confused look, "How can you tell?"

"He shocked me."

"…He shocked you? Because getting shocked has never happened to you before."

"No! That's not it. When you passed out, I handed you to him, my skin touched his. This painful shock went through me. The same feeling when Witch Izzy grabbed me. It was the same feeling."

Maka stayed silent, she didn't know how to respond.

Soul sighs while he sticks his hands in his pockets. He then walks to the door. Maka follows him.

"I want to believe you Soul. But-"

Soul stops walking and turns around to face Maka. "But what Maka?"

Maka bites her lip, "I need to see proof…"

Soul shakes his head. He knew this would happen. He wouldn't believe himself either if he was being told this. He then starts to walk down the hall.

"Come on, let's take you home."

Maka nods even though he can't see it. She starts to follow him out in the hallway. She looks out the windows. Red dots begin to appear. Not a minute later the school starts to shake.

Soul looks out the windows too, they were being under attack!

"Shit!" Soul screamed. "Maka come one!"

Maka grabs his hand as they start to run down the hall.

"Soul what's happening?"

"You have visitors Maka!"

"What!? Is it Witch Izzy?"

"Nope! Medusa and Arachne"

Maka then remembers the time Blair mentioned the name Medusa before.

Soul and Maka run outside, Soul looks around quickly.

"I need to put you in a safe place."

Maka huffs at him, "Come on Soul, I can fight!"

Soul looks at her, "You never fought Kishins or witches before!"

"I can try."

"No, we need you alive!"

"Then you fight with me or something."

Soul looks at the kishins, seeing the increasing amount. Then he got an idea.

"Fight with me or something… THAT'S IT!" Soul yells to Maka.

Maka looks at him confused. Soul squeezes her hand.

"You can hold me in when I'm in weapon form. Then that way I can protect you!"

She stares into Soul's eyes. "Well okay… but I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what to do."

"So you can see or something?"

"Hah, yeah I can see. Feel, touch."

"Well alright!" Maka says with a smile.

Soul grabs Maka's other hand, he then transforms.

Maka watches Soul's face and the rest of his body glow. A metal rode was now in her hands, a black scythe at the end with a red ridge outline, a red eye on the top of the rode.

"Whoa, cool." Maka whispers.

"Okay Maka, let's fight!"

"Yeah Okay!"

Kishins start to charge at Maka. She swings Soul, striking into the stomach. One finally turned into a soul.

"Do you eat it now?

"No time for that Maka! Look out one's behind you."

Maka swings around. Knocking off its head.

A long fifteen minutes past. Maka never felt so tired. She couldn't keep doing this. She will see other weapon and mister pears not even be out of breath!

Soul can see more kishins coming their way. He could feel Maka being tired. Sure she fights with them but never have she used a weapon or fighting against something so big. She just wasn't use to it.

"Soul…what do purple soul's mean?"

Purple souls? What? Soul questions, then the answer hits him in the head.

"Witches!"

"Oh no, no, no." Maka says worried. They were getting closer. The red seemed to fade away.

"There she is!" Maka hears someone say.

"About time." The other voice says

"S-Soul." Maka says softly, her voice in fear.

Soul transforms back into a human. "You did good Maka."

Maka shows him a tired smile.

"Ah, Soul Eater Evans." A women voice, belonging to Medusa says.

Soul looks up, staring at the two witches.

"It seems he has something we want." Arachne says to her sister.

Maka grabs a hold of Soul's shirt. She looks up to Soul's face. He looked calm and collected, like nothing bad is happening.

"I think we scared her." Medusa says, seeing Maka holding Soul's shirt, hiding behind him.

"It seems so." Arachne responds.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Medusa says.

"Alright." Soul answers.

"We went through so many battles to get here Soul. All so we can have that little girl. And… we're not going to let you be in our way. You're alone. There is no way you can fight us both and protect her at the same time."

"Just watch me." Soul says back to Medusa's words. He forms a blade out of his back, wrapping around him and Maka. Maka stares at it in amazement.

Medusa and Arachne are about to pounce but a voice stops them.

"Stop right there!"

All four turns their heads to see Spirit on the stairs.

"Don't you dare touch my little girl!" He hops off the stairs and walks closer to Soul and Maka.

Soul can see little static around Spirits arms. He forms another scythe, adding to the blades making Spirit stop in his tracks.

"He really is powerful at such a young age." Maka hears the witches say.

"He is but he's going to kill himself he keeps forming more." The other one replies.

Maka looks at Soul. "Soul, it's just Papa."

"No it's not."

Medusa and Arachne stop talking to listen what was going on. Both entertained what was happening before them.

"Soul, what is your problem?" Spirit says stepping even closer.

"Back off! You're the problem!"

Maka for some reason could sense Soul's feelings. Ever since she held him in weapon form. She could feel that he was really scared, for her. Worried. How he really doesn't like her father. All the emotions he felt. Him being tired having the weapon around them, what was the worst was, he was in pain as well.

"Soul, please calm yourself."

Soul gets rid of the scythes. He lets out a heavy breath. Maka smiled at him for listening to her.

Spirit steps even closer, he places a hand on Soul's shoulder. The shock of pain goes through him. Maka felt it too.

"Ahh," Soul slaps Spirits hand away. Clenches his fist and punches him in the face.

"Whoa!" Medusa and Arachne say in unison.

"Soul!" Maka yells wrapping her arms around him pulling him back.

Spirit stands up with a glare. "I had enough with you!"

"I sense Izzy." Arachne says to Medusa who nods. "Let's retreat will get her later."

Maka watches the two witches fly away. All the remaining kishins following them.

She knew Witch Izzy wasn't here. That means Soul was telling the truth. That wasn't her Papa. Then who was he?

"That is enough! You have failed me, Clone 32." Maka and Soul heard someone speak.

Spirit looks around, then a big gust of wind takes him away.

Maka's mouth drops open, a painful feeling striking inside her.

"Hey! You Witch! Where is my Papa?" Maka continued to scream to the sky but she got no reply. "God damn it!" Maka then says.

Soul pats her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Maka, your Papa is alive."

Maka looks at him, "Thanks Soul."

"Are you gonna cry or something?"

Maka laughs punching him in the shoulder. "See I was so scared it kind a dried all my tears."

Soul laughs, "Sure, sure."

"Now what?" Maka asks.

"Let's go see if everyone is okay."

"Is everyone in Death City weapon and mister?" Maka then ask.

Soul freezes, "Oh no! Wes!"

"Your brother?" Maka questions.

Soul grabs Maka's shoulders, "I have to go find him, come on." He grabs her hand and starts running.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house!"

"Soul I'm tired!"

Soul stops running, faces Maka and picks her up, throwing her on his back. He then takes off running full speed.

Maka was amazed how fast he could run. He then grips her harder running up the wall. He lands on the roof, then starts to jump from roof to roof. Maka screaming the whole way. They finally land in front of a mansion.

"This is your house?"

"..yeah?"

"damn." Maka says shock.

Soul laughs again running in the house. He flings the door open and sets inside.

* * *

><p>"Wes?" He calls out. He gets no response. "Wes!" Soul screams.<p>

"Wes!" Maka then calls out.

"Great, you don't know where he is either," Says a women's voice.

Maka grabs Soul.

Witch Izzy then steps out into the light.

"Long time no see Soul." She says. "My, have you grown. Such a handsome boy." She starts to walk closer. "My plan was to figure out Maka's fighting skills with her crystal so she won't kill me BUT she never used it!" She steps even closer, "And my clone was falling apart, kept shocking you, making you questioned all day, it's just got annoying so I got rid of him. Then I wanted to take Wes away, but with my luck he wasn't here."

Soul could feel Maka gripping him, "So what do you want?"

Witch Izzy steps even closer, she grabs Soul's chin, her long nails tracing the outline of his jaw, Soul didn't dare move, for he didn't know what she was planning on doing.

Maka didn't like her touching him, she feared Izzy was going to hurt him.

"Soul, I want you." She smiles, "Your power, strength, has improved so much. And with that crystal, you will by unstoppable."

"I'll never join you."

Witch Izzy forms a crazy smile, she tightens her grip on his jaw, "Awe, how cute. You think you have a choice."

Maka couldn't take it anymore, "Get off of him!" She lets go of Soul and hits Izzy with her crystal.

Izzy flies across the room. Soul grabs his jaw and rubs it.

Izzy and Maka then start to fight. Izzy touches to crystal only for it to burn her hand. She screams in pain. Maka jumps back. Light surrounding her hand, she then charges at her, punching her.

Izzy shot at Maka. She flies back, doing a back flip and landing on her feet.

Soul stood there in surprised.

Maka flips off the wall and kicks Izzy.

"Ahh," She cries is pain. She grabs Maka by the neck and slams her down to the ground.

"I know where your weak spot is, _Maka_. It's right, _here_. Izzy pierces her fingers in the back of Maka's neck. Making her cry out.

"Maka!" Soul shouts to her, he transforms and hits Izzy. Making her fly off.

Soul picks Maka up, bring her close to him.

"That's not going to stop me Soul!"

Soul forms blades around him and Maka as he holds her close.

Izzy's magic reflects and hits her.

"Damn it!" She yells. "That hurt you Soul! I know it did! It's dangerous for you to do that with your blades. Hahaha! I'll be back! Just you see!" Then a cloud of smoke appears and she was gone.

Maka touches Soul's face as he falls to his knees. "Soul? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He replies weakly.

Maka gets up from his lap. "Come on, let's get you to bed to rest. You're hurt."

Soul sits fully on the ground, "Nah, I'm fine Maka."

Maka stumps her foot with a pout, "No you are not!" She grabs his arm trying to pull him up.

Soul lies down on the ground, "Why am I so tired?"

"You're in pain too." Maka says kneeling down beside him. Soul look up at her, "What? Nah Maka I'm fine."

Maka stands up, "No you're not Soul! How many times are you going to say that to me?"

Soul struggles to stand up, "Till you get…that...I'm...fine!"

Maka helps him fully up, "Come on, off to bed."

Soul looks over to the wall clock, seeing it was almost four.

"Maka it's way too early."

"Never too early to heal Soul!" Maka replies dragging him to the stairs. She lets go of his arm and faces him.

"Oh no, I'm too weak to carry you up the stairs!"

Soul looks at Maka in shock, "I can get up the stairs myself."

Soul starts to take a step; Maka grabs him, "NO!" She pulls him away. "You're tired, you might fall."

Soul gives her a look; roll his eyes and walks up the stairs to his room. He then faces her, "That was so tiring!"

Maka glares at him as she walks up the stairs. She then crosses her arms, "I was just trying to help."

Soul smiles at her then places his hand on Maka's head, "I know Maka. And thank you."

She blushes as she follows him.

Soul lies down, "I'm in bed Maka. Now what?"

She rolls her eyes at him as she walks up, "You rest. I can still feel that you're in pain."

Soul looks up at the ceiling, "Well for your information, I can feel that you are in pain too."

Maka ignores her pain and looks around the room till she sees the bathroom; she walks in seeing a basket full of washcloths; grabs one, and runs it under cold water. She comes back in the room and walks over to Soul. He gives her a weird look as she places it on his forehead.

"There you go."

"Maka I'm sorry, thank you but, I have to go find Wes. I'm really worried. And you should call Blair. I bet she's really worried about you."

Maka gasped, "Oh no! Blair! I have to go home!" She turns to leave but Soul grabs her arm.

"Whoa there! You are not going out into the city by yourself!"

Maka tugs for Soul to let go but he tighten his grip, "Maka I'm serious. You are not allowed to be by yourself!"

Maka moans, she sits on the bed and looks at Soul. He releases his grip.

"You know, this really sucks being wanted, and you know what makes it worse?"

Soul sits up taking off the washcloth. "No, I don't… what?"

"That everyone is protecting me when really the person who really is wanted…is you."

Soul's face becomes filled with confusion, "Huh?"

She stands up and turns around, "Think about it Soul. Our own enemy really is Witch Izzy. She knows that all she has to do is pull off the crystal. When she does that, she'll grab you and turn you evil!"

Soul thinks for a minute, he leans back in his bed then speaks, "That may be true Maka, but that's only Witch Izzy. Every witch is after you and that's not safe."

Maka pouts, "Soul, I'm really worried." She felt tears starting to prick her eyes, "I-I'm scared." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Soul felt Maka's feelings; he turns himself so he's sitting on the bed. "Maka, come here."

She slowly walks over to him, resting her head on his shoulder; he wraps his arms around her as she begins to cry.

"I-I'm just so sad. I lost my Papa…_again. _My mom's dead. I passed out from the stupid crystal. THAT I can't even use without getting tired! Kid was right! We are running out of time. Fighting against Izzy made me realize she knows a lot about me! How-how am I supposed to beat her?"

Maka sobs in Soul's shoulder.

"I'm scared Soul."

Soul rubs Maka's back, "Maka, I know you been through a lot these pass, well two months. But the key is not to give up. You have to be strong. I…all Death City, believe in you; that you can defeat this evil. No witch, not even Izzy can stand in your way!"

Maka continues to sob in Soul's shoulder. She tires herself out and leans against him.

The sound of the door swinging up catches Maka and Soul's attention.

"Maka!" Calls Blair.

"Soul!" Shouts Wes.

"Upstairs!" Soul yells back to them.

Wes and Blair run up the stairs, straight to Soul's room.

"Awe Maka!" Blair says seeing a red eye Maka, she knew she was crying. Maka turns around to face Blair and hugs her.

"Soul! Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Wes, quiet acting scared."

Wes looks over Soul, "No you are not. Look at your arms!"

Maka looks over to what Wes was saying.

Soul looks at his arms, they were bruised. Wes took off Soul's shirt quickly.

"You're back too!"

"You…you used it! Didn't you?!"

"Yes I did, Wes!"

Wes's voice cracked, "Soul; that is too much on your body. You're too young. I-I almost lost you before because of that. Please Soul, don't do that!"

Soul sighed and got off the bed. His mussels made Maka blush, she was worried though, Soul wrapped his blades around them; she just didn't understand why that was so dangerous.

Wes kept freaking that Blair started to try to calm him down. Soul had his eyes closed as he had his hands resting on his head. He clearly was just ignoring what Wes was saying.

Maka's fist clenched. Everything was just not settling well for her. She liked Soul, ever since he saved her life. She knows she does. But he was getting hurt because of her. Everyone was. She couldn't give herself up to Izzy, the world will never be the same. She just didn't know what to do.

Wes's freaking just made her lose it.

"STOP IT!" Maka screamed at Wes. Wes froze and turned to Maka, Soul opened his eyes, and Blair turned her head.

"Just-just shut up Wes! Soul's going to get hurt! _I'm _going to get hurt. But we have each other's back! We're going to defeat the witches, save the world. Okay? So please just stop it!"

Wes looked at her in shock. Tears ran down Maka's face, "I-I have to be strong, because it's my job to kill her, I can't give up. And you freaking makes me feel so…so guilty! I don't want him hurt just as much as you do. I don't want anyone hurt! This is just so hard for me."

Maka turns around and goes downstairs.

Soul looks at Wes, his arm dropping to his side, "Well look what you did Wes! I was just making her feel okay again!" Soul angrily storms out the room.

Wes looks at Blair, "I don't understand, how is this my fault?"

Blair places a hand on his shoulder, "Maka, is just a very sensitive girl. And besides, Soul likes her so of course he's going to get mad at you for making her upset."

"Oh," Wes says nodding his head, "Wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>I…I made this really long. I just didn't know where to end! And again, I'm sorry for not updating in June.<br>I came home yesterday.  
>Finished this. Okay so now it's 3 Am. So really I came home like two days ago?<br>Anyway! PLEASEE tell me if you like it. Tell your friends, family, the sky, grass, my new puppy Beau, the show CatDog that I'm watching (The good old days) about my story.  
>Haha, okay well umm~ please Review :D<br>SEE YOU AT CHAPTER 9 :)  
>BYYYYEEEE!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey. So like it seems peeps have forgotten about me ;.;  
>Oh well. You guys will be reading this, months later and be like, Oh, Yeah I remember this story! She never updated! ;D<br>Ok, so we are getting close to the endingggg, well I think… just go read the story!  
>ENJOY :DDD<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul walks down the stairs to find Maka sitting at the window seat in the living room. He calms himself from snapping at Wes.<p>

"Hey Maka," He says placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivers from his touch.

"…Hi."

"Maka, relax, Wes always freaks out on me like that."

Maka grabbed Soul's hand that was on her shoulder, cutting Soul off.

"I'm being a crybaby Soul. It's just hard…you know? Like the feeling that I'm the reason, fault, that for what happens with Izzy. I'm responsible to kill her. I never killed anyone before either…fights, sure, but that's it. I'm just scared that I will fail."

Soul shakes his head, "Maka, it's alright to be scared. You are approving with your training and don't worry about Izzy. She's focusing on us and no one else. So nobody is getting killed!"

Maka let go of Soul's hand and turned to him. He only gets a nod. He looks into her eyes to see sadness, fear, and pain.

He raises his hand and places it on her left cheek, his thumb stroking it. Maka jumps at his touch, she was going to pull away but only to feel comfort.

Soul raises his other hand placing it on her other cheek, cupping her. He slowly leans in, and so does she. His breath on her lips, just as their lips were about touch…Wes shouts.

"Soul! Maka! Where are you?"

Soul and Maka jump from Wes's shout. Soul drops his hands with a growl. So close he thought to himself.

Wes walks in to see an annoyed Soul and a flustered Maka.

"…Did I interrupt something?" He pauses before he speaks.

"No!" Maka laughs nervously.

Wes stares at her but nods anyway. He faces Soul then back at Maka.

"Guys. I just wanted to say…sorry. It was wrong of me to freak out on you two when you have so much on your shoulders. I should have been supported to you guys." An awkward silence fills the rooms; Wes desperately waiting for one of them to say something.

Soul was the first to speak. "It's okay."

Maka stands up, "Yeah…It's okay. I'm just overwhelmed."

Wes smiles at the two. "Oh thank you guys for forgiving me."

"Are you alright Kitten?" Blair asks Maka while she enters the room.

"Yeah," All Maka says while she starts to walk out of the room.

Soul arches a brow at her, shouting down the hall, "Oi, where are you going Maka?"

Maka stops walking and turns around, "A walk."

Soul shakes his head walking down the hall after her. He grabs her arm, "Whoa Maka, I'm not going to say this again. You can't be by yourself."

Maka huffs trying to tug her arm from his iron grip.

"So-Soul, please. I need to clear my head. So I can be relax for training tomorrow."

"No." Soul replies back. He lets go of her arm. Maka turns fully to him, "Fine then watch over me from afar."

Soul chuckles, "Alright, let's go."

Maka smiles. They walk over to find their shoes.

"Where are you going?" Blair asks, walking into the hallway followed by Wes.

"A walk," Soul answers.

Maka nods as she turns the nob. "I need to clear my head and Soul is going to watch over me."

Blair tilts her head, "Um, okay?"

Wes and Blair watch Soul and Maka leave for their walk.

* * *

><p>The next day at the school Maka sits on the bench with a pout. That walk yesterday didn't do anything. Soul kept his word watching her from afar. But she didn't feel any different. Why was she being a baby now? Ever since she found out that her Papa wasn't her Papa she realizes just how smart Witch Izzy is. Even though the witch claims she didn't find out anything. Maka knows she did find something and the worst she wants Soul.<p>

"You know crystal; I really want you to help me with this magic fighting thing, oh and not to pass out." Maka says glaring down at the crystal. She was waiting for 'Crystal' to speak back but got no reply.

"Talking to necklaces a thing for you?" Maka hears someone asks. She jumps in surprise to see a boy with short blond hair with bangs drifted off to the side covering his right eye. Blue shined into Maka's green. His body wasn't as muscular as Soul's and Black Star's but you could tell he was in shape.

Maka laughs as she stands up, "Oh, yeah it's a-a good luck charm! Ha-and it seems to not be working…"

The boy with the blond hair nods. He then extends his hand, "The names Hiro…and yours my beautiful lady?"

Blush covered Maka's cheeks as she shook Hiro's hand.

"Maka."

"Maka? What a lovely name for a lovely lady."

Wow, he's a flirt. Maka thought to herself. He was handsome but she has someone else in mind.

Maka then sense something, blue dots appeared, taking shape of her new friends.

"I see you met Hiro, Maka." Kid says with Liz and Patty on each of his sides.

She blinks a couple times till the dots go away. It seems to her that her soul perception hasn't changed. She looks over at Kid and smiles, "Yes I have."

Soul walks over with Black Star and holds a glare towards Hiro.

"I think Maka and I are going to be the bests of friends!" Hiro sings while he wraps an arm around Maka's shoulder, giving her a side hug. Maka smiles awkwardly with a laugh. Trying to pull away from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

Maka couldn't help but feel _really _uncomfortable with him. With Soul and the others she felt safe and could trust them. That feeling just wasn't there with Hiro.

Soul notices Maka's struggle to break away so he decides to help. Walking up to Hiro who gives Soul a slight glare, Soul grabs Maka by the waist pulling her towards him. Hiro's arm drops to the side.

Maka clenches Soul's shirt, breathing in his scent, a wash of relief filling in her insides.

Black Star watches with the others in amusement.

"Guys we have a mission to go to…" Tsubaki then says to break the tension building between the two boys.

"Ah I forgot, it's Maka's first real mission too!" Liz then says.

"Lets go!" Patty cheers. She tugs Soul's shirt. Soul pulls Maka along as he follows Patty and the others.

* * *

><p>"So, um, Soul likes Maka?" Wes asks as he wipes his face with a towel.<p>

Wes has taken Soul's word to start to fight so he can protect himself. Even though he hasn't told Soul yet, Wes wants to surprise him on just how well he has gotten.

Blair, being a magic cat/human can fight very well and has taken the time to train Wes, since Maka's friends are training her. Which is good since she isn't a mister nor weapon.

"Yes, he does and Maka likes him."

Wes throws the towel down, "How can you tell?"

"The way their soul's link; the way they look at each other, care for one another. It's very strong."

Wes walks up to the punching bag, he hits it a couple times before speaking, "I don't even remember the last time Soul liked someone."

Blair shrugs, "I think it's because he see's girls only liking him for being friends with the Lord's son making them all very popular, or having such a handsome brother."

Red tinted Wes's cheeks, he faces Blair, "How do you know this?"

"He told me. Then he said that Maka's different. I kind a think Soul _knows_ Maka likes him. And I think he knows she likes him for being him."

"So Soul only likes Maka for liking his true self."

Blair growls, "You make him sound bad. No, well Soul knows Maka is different and he likes that. He likes how Maka likes him for being him and I think he likes how he can protect someone. Besides Maka is smart, adorable, and caring, I bet Soul likes all of that."

Wes just nods, before he confuses himself even more. Wes turns back to the punching bag, "So Blair, you think I'm handsome."

Red covers Blair's face.

* * *

><p>Patty laughs like crazy as Liz's cries. They were getting chased by kishins not just kishins, ink men.<p>

"Liz come here!" Kid screams to his crying weapon, "You too Patty!"

"KAY!" Both girls yell before transforming into matching pistols.

Kid grabs them then starting to shut behind himself. He could hear Black Star's mighty ego above who was hopping trees.

"COME GET ME INK MEN, YOU CANT TOUCH ME, I'M A GOD!" He then stabs one quickly pulling back before getting stuck.

"Careful Black Star!" Tsubaki begs.

Maka slashes a kishin, avoiding the ink men like a plague. She knew for a fact that she couldn't fight those.

"It's nice both witches sent their army to take you." Soul says to Maka.

Maka laughs, "I'm so lucky." She does a back flip killing the last kishin.

"I did it!" Maka praises herself. "Good now let's help the others." Maka gulps and nods she runs over to her friends.

"What more kishins?" Maka wines, Kid was running around the trees shooting them. As Black Star was stabbing the ink men.

"How do we kill these ink men?" Maka questions.

"Knock off their heads?" Black Star answers with a question. Maka gives it a try and it falls, ink everywhere.

"Well that was easy."

"Little too easy," Soul then says.

Kid kills the remaining kishins.

Within ten minutes the ink men and kishins were gone.

"Let's set up camp guys it's late." Kid announces to his friends as Liz and Patty transform back.

Soul transforms back as well, wiping off some ink as Maka helped him.

Tsubaki the last to change back grabs on to Black Star, "Kid, I don't think that's a good idea. Let's just head back home where Maka can be safe."

Kid shakes his head, "We are not done our mission Tsubaki. We killed all the ones in forest but we have two more spots. Besides Maka is doing real well without evening having to use the crystal!"

Black Star rubs Tsubaki's hands. He could feel her emotions, all fearing and not liking this place. "Tsubaki has a point though Kid. We can't risk Maka. She can be kidnapped for all we know while we sleep! Home is better. Let's just take a private jet to the island for the next mission."

"That's a waste Black Star! We are only less than two hours away from it! It's will take a while if we come home and come back just to sleep!" Kid protests.

Liz agreeing with Black Star and Tsubaki, for she didn't like this place at all. Patty not sure who to agree with.

Soul then speaks up, "Kid what is the best bet with keeping Maka safe?"

Kid was silent.

Maka looks at her friends, watching a huge argument starting to take place again. She didn't like it here, she could tell no one liked it here, even Black Star wanted to go back! Kid was not seeing the point. Everyone was just using her as an excuse to leave this place.

"I'm the leader so what I say, goes!" Kid then screams making them all quiet.

"No Kid," Maka then speaks up, everyone turns to her in surprise. "It's not safe to be in here. We are all too tired to reach the island. It's infested with kishins and ink men. We won't be able to fight. We need sleep. Going home is the best bet!"

"But-!" Kid tries to speak.

Maka quickly cutting him off, "NOPE! I don't want to hear it!" Let's go home!" She then turns on her heel walking down the path. Soon everyone follows in silence.

Soul yawned as he walks behind Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki holding each other up both being real tired. Kid had his arms cross as he glared at the back of Maka's head. Liz holding on to Patty's shoulders who walked next to Kid.

Red flashes in front of Maka's eyes making her stop. Soul crashing into her, everyone stopping.

"Sorry Maka," Soul mumbles catching her before she fell. She just nods not saying anything. Only looking straight ahead.

Everyone stayed silent, not questioning Maka's actions. Her crystal started to glow. Soul looks down at it then at Maka's face. Fear was in her eyes.

Kid tried to sense any kishins but got no luck, he found nothing.

Maka started to tremble; it was an ink man, which for some reason had a huge red soul. I thought ink men didn't have souls, Maka thinks to herself. Realization then hit her.

She turns to the group, only to face Souls chest, she grabs a handful of his shirt starting to shake him in fear.

"Guys! All the ink men we killed are now one HUGE ink guy and it has the kishin's red souls that we left behind! It's really big! What are we going to do?" Maka cries, she then hugs Soul who wraps his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Maka were going to kill it of course!"

"But Soul!" Liz then speaks up, "We are too tired to even hold our weapon forms! Black Star can't even stand!"

Soul faces Liz, still having Maka into his chest, "You're right. Should we run from it?"

"I think it will follow us," Kid then says, making everyone look at him even Maka, "It's after one thing, Maka, but she says it has the kishins souls in it, all we have to do is knock it out of the body and it will die!"

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, Kid." Black Star says facing the way Maka was looking at.

"What if Maka shoots it with the crystal?" Patty then says.

"Wouldn't that be too much for her?" Tsubaki asks.

"No I can do it." Maka says; she was the option; she still had energy to use to crystal. She lets go of Soul's shirt.

Soul crouches down, his eyes closed, hands in pockets.

"Soul?" Maka questions on what he was doing.

He opens one eye and looks at her, "What if you use me? Like if we do Soul Resonance?"

Everyone started to nod and agree.

"What's Soul Resonance?" Maka kneels down to Soul.

"It's when we link our soul's together, making us stronger, if we connect, you form the crystal power around my scythe then there you go, on big power ball to hit the ink man, killing him."

Maka stands up, "Alright lets try it!"

"You guys stand back," Soul says to his friends, he closes his eyes, waiting to hear the ink man coming. Everyone backs up, Black Star and Tsubaki going behind a tree, Kid, Liz and Patty on the other side on Maka and Soul hiding behind a tree.

Soul then opens his eyes, Maka waiting as she looks down at him, he then transforms. She catches him, swirling him.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" They scream in unison.

Soul's scythe installing becoming bigger, "I give you witch hunter!" Soul shouts to her.

Maka smiles as her crystal glows, she closes her eyes. She starts to form the crystal's magic around Soul's scythe, the magic a dark green color.

Maka's eyes open to see a big ink men coming straight towards her. She starts to run to it. Jumping in mid air, then striking down, going straight through the ink men. She hits the red kishin souls, killing them.

She lands on her feet, breathing heavy. The ink man screams in pain, the ink dries, and breaks, forming ash.

Maka falls, Soul transforming back to catch her. He then falls onto his back with Maka on top of him.

"Ah we did it!" Maka cheers. Soul closes his eyes, "Wow, I'm surprised my plan worked."

"Come on let's get out of here!" Black Star says poking his two friends. They nod and get up, all heading home.

* * *

><p>Maka and gang went on five more successful missions since then. Maka was able to hold Soul now having the crystal power surround him; Killing their enemy with one strike.<p>

"I can't believe we get to go on a mission ourselves." Maka cheered.

Soul nods, "I'm surprised Lord Death signed me as your weapon."

Maka stops walking, "Well you didn't have a mister and I was the only one using you. But the great thing is we are now _real_ partners! I don't have to worry about you going away after the fight with witch Izzy!"

Soul looks at her, "You were worried about us getting separated?"

"Well yeah," Maka says, "When I first came here, remember Lord Death said you were done with the mission and we had to beg for you to still be part of it."

"Oh yeah," Soul says remember that time. "Well then, I'm glad you're my mister."

Maka smiles big, "Meeting you was the best thing in my life, I did nothing for eighteen years. Then you come along, changing my life! Who care about college? I get to have friends, and fight with them. We travel all around, my power so much more easer to control too!"

"Loving life, huh?"

"Yes!" Maka laughs.

The two reach their destination, an old school.

"God it's like we're in a horror movie." Maka shutters.

Soul looks at her, "But don't horror movies mostly take place in hospitals?"

"And abounded places! Like this school!" Maka shouts at him.

"Don't worry Maka, I'll protect you." Soul smartly says.

Maka huffs at his answer, "I don't always need to be protected, especially after I kill witch Izzy I wont be needed to have people fuss over me!" Maka then storms up the stairs, pulling at the door, it opens, having thousands of bats fly out.

Maka screams and runs into Soul arms.

Soul laughs, "Maka its okay! Their just bats,"

"…oh…" Maka says, embarrass by her actions.

Soul pats her back, grabbing her hand, pulling her inside.

Soul was use to go on solo missions, he was able to control his fears a lot. But he was mostly assigned to go find someone, protect them, kill the thing after them, bringing them to Death City then repeat. It's been over two years since he went on a solo mission though.

"Lord Death says this kishin is black, and hides like a shadow. So we must be very quiet to hear him." Maka whispers to Soul who nods.

A sound of a stick breaking catches their attention.

Maka and Soul whip around; only to face nothing. Soul turns back around, he gasp then shoves Maka to the side letting go of her hand.

Maka yelps at his actions only to see Soul get thrown into the wall by the kishin.

"Soul!" She screams standing up. The kishin growls at her. Maka's back fully pressed against the wall. She was used to getting saved by her team mates/friends. When she first fought with Soul she did great, then finding out about Spirit as the two witches watched.

Maka tries to calm her breathing, she lights up her hand, hitting the kishin in the face. It cries in pain. Maka quickly runs over to Soul, helping him up.

"Soul are you alright?"

"Fine Maka," Soul rubs the back of his head. He then transforms, Maka twirls him, before running towards the kishin. She goes to strike but he vanishes.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"He's hiding." Soul responds.

The ground begins to shake. Maka's grip on Soul tightens. The wall in front of them collapses.

"Found you!" Medusa says. "I told Arachne you will be here."

Maka backs up only to bump into the kishin. He grabs her around the waist, lifting her up.

"Maka!" Soul screams.

The kishin then has a tug a war with Maka trying to get her to let go of Soul. He squeezes her; making her cry out in pain, dropping Soul. Then kishin throws Soul to the side. Soul transforms back running up to the kishin. But Medusa grabs him.

Maka watches in horror as Medusa puts a cloth over Soul, knocking him out.

"NOOO! SOUL!" Maka cries out to him. His body limp on the floor.

"He fell right into my trap, he didn't even have a chance to fight back." Medusa says proudly. She looks at Soul, "Such a handsome boy. I cant believe it took me six years to finally beat you and plus I have your girl!" She goes to touch Soul's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Maka screams at her, struggling to break free from the grasp of the kishin.

Medusa laughs, "All right, I'll leave him here to die. You're coming with me Maka."

Tears ran down Maka's face, "NO! Soul!"

Medusa the grabs Maka's pony tail, pulling her to face her. "Shh, he's sleeping, and so should you."

Maka screams as the cloth goes over her. Her eyes become heavy. She looks at the sleeping Soul one last time before everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"Come on Soul, come on, stay with me!"<p>

Soul moans he opens his eyes. Wes stares down at him with tears in his eyes. Dr. Stein on his other side.

"Soul, Soul where is Maka?"

Soul's eyes open wide as he shoots up. His head and body ached.

"Medusa." Soul says weakly. He knew she had Maka.

"Oh no," Dr. Stein mumbles. "Come on, were taking you to the nurse."

They take Soul to the Death Room instead of the nurse for Lord Death wants to speak with him.

The man cloaked in black stood before Soul.

"Maka's going to be fine Soul, we already know where she is."

"Are you sure about that? You didn't even know that Spirit was a clone!"

Lord Death sighs, "I'm sorry for that, he sure had me fooled. But I'm serious about this Soul."

Soul nods, "When do we get her?"

"As soon as you're healed from your head injury. So in two days we will have a plan by then, I'm having your team go after her to save her. If you have to kill them, kill them. I know you guys can do it."

"YAHOO! YOU CAN COUNT ON US!" Black Star shouts as he enters the room followed by the rest of the team.

Soul wanted to get Maka now, but running in without a plan was pretty stupid. He couldn't even stand straight, Wes and Dr. Stein had to hold him up.

"I hope you're okay Maka." Soul softly says.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up in a small room. She laid on the bed, sinking it all in. There was a door on the left side far down into the corner. A small window covered in bars faced the bed. The wall the right of the bed was simply plain, all the walls covered in big stones.<p>

"What no bathroom?" Maka muttered.

"Why it's right in front of your bed, my deer." Medusa says walking into the room.

"Medusa! Where is Soul?"

"I left him."

Maka's heart sank; all she wanted right now was to hug Soul, feeling safe in his arms.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing right now," Medusa says with a laugh. She then walks out the room closing the door.

Maka jumps up, she then realizes she's wearing a white dress. It was sleeveless that hugged her chest then flowed from her waist down. Stopping at her knees. Maka walked over to the little bathroom in the corner and looked into the mirror; her pigtails had white ribbons around her hair ties.

"Wow. I'm dressed nice."

She then looks over to see a little table next to the bed that had her clothes folded up. Her socks in her boots on the ground.

"Um okay, well at least I have my bra and underwear on."

An old women walks in, holding a tray of food, "Oh good you're awake. Do you like how I dressed you and folded up your clothes?"

Maka nods, starring at the women.

"Oh don't worry, this food is harmless, Medusa wants you in great shape when she takes the magic inside of you."

"Oh." Was all Maka could say. She lady hands her the tray and leaves. Maka eats for she was hungry. She trusted what the women said. Medusa wasn't stupid but she still thought the power was inside her not the crystal.

Maka finishes her food and places the tray next to the door. She climbs on the bed; fearing for the worst tomorrow.

"What is she going to do to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Maka, getting kidnapped. Don't worry Soul will save her!<br>So it's the last day of July! NOOOO! School starts for me the end of August. Going into 11****th****! AHHH!  
>Well anyway.<br>Umm.  
>Ahhh…<br>Okay I'm hoping you all are still liking the story, Maka's crying fit probably annoyed you, the big fight with Witch Izzy is coming up :3  
>OH YEAH~<br>Well until next time, please review and enjoy the rest of your summer!  
>BYEEEE! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Well. My plan on finishing this story before summer ends didn't go right. *Sighs***

**Well at least I had a good summer. I read A LOT mostly fanfics on here. I just couldn't help it. Haha~  
>I started school, not bad, I feel like it will be a good year! Since 10<strong>**th**** sucked o.O  
>I tried to put this up like the 25<strong>**th**** before I started school but I'm forgot…well I went hiking with my aunt then I came home took a shower and then my sis and I went and got our nails done for school.  
>So anyway, ENJOYYYYYYYY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul paces back and forth as the gang watches.<p>

Black Star leans over to Kid, being quiet for once, "Pst Kid. I never seen Soul like this before, what do we do?"

Kid whispers over to Black Star, "I'm not sure. I don't know how he will react."

Black Star nods then straightens up.

Patty jumps up off the couch. They were all in Kid's mansion waiting for Lord Deaths plan on how to get Maka back. She walks over to Soul, "Soul if you keep doing that and not sit down you will be out of energy and won't have enough strength to save Maka."

In a matter of seconds Soul skids to a stop at Patty's words.

Everyone's mouths drop, shocked that Patty got him to stop.

Soul looks over with a sad look in his eyes and sits down on one of the couches, starring out the window.

"I think my heart just broke." Tsubaki speaks up; Liz looks over to her and nods in agreement.

The door opens and in comes Lord Death followed by Stein.

"Hey kiddos!" Lord Death says in a happy voice only to get a room full of glares as a response. He clears his throat, "Mhm right, sorry, bad time." He takes a seat facing the kids; Stein right next to him.

"So we have found where Maka is located, in Medusa's and Arachne's hide out. It's not too far from here. I guess they had it close to spy on us. Anyway this is the plan." Lord Deaths pulls out a rolled up piece of paper. Opening it up to show them, he then points to scribble drawling's.

"This right here is Kid, Liz and Patty. They are in charge of fighting the guards on the outside. Since they will be distracted, Soul, you and Black Star with Tsubaki will race inside. You are to find Maka; she is located on the first floor, three halls down and the second door on the right. If she is not there, then that means Medusa has her. You will have to go up to the second floor to find her. Kid, when guys are done, you are to help them. Do you guys understand your mission?"

Soul stands up, "Got it, sounds pretty easy to me."

"YAHOO! Let's do this!"

Kid stands up, "But father, wouldn't we set off an alarm or something?"

Lord Death looks over to his son, "Then I guess you have to fight some more kishins."

"Yeah!" Patty cheers at the news as Liz whines.

"Now," Lord Deaths says standing up, "Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV:<strong>

A knock came at the door. I starred at it. What was I supposes to do, answer it or something? I'm locked in here; I can't even open the fucking door.

"Maka dear!" Medusa calls.

"What!" I spat.

"Oh? A little attitude we have here? Hmm, but Maka dear…._you're lucky you're still in one piece!" _

A shiver ran down my spine. I wanted to leave so bad. I wanted _Soul_ so bad.

The door flies open. She walks in, a key swinging in her hand.

"It's been three days since we brought you here Maka dear; the machine is finally ready for you. I'm about to be the most powerful witch in the world!" She tells me. She then walks over and grabs my arm. Tugging me out the room, not even protesting for I was too scared to see what she will do.

We walk up a flight of stairs into a big room; I look up and couldn't even see the ceiling! She pulls me into an oval machine. She lets me go and walks over to a screen with a lever next to it. I felt like I watching an action movie where I will break free and save myself, or someone else does it for me. I look over to the door, nothing. A thick wall of glass is placed over me. I start to panic.

"Wait Medusa!" I yell, slamming on the glass, she looks over at me. "I don't have the magic gift inside me! There's no such thing! All you're going to get is a dead girl!"

She laughs at me, "Say what you want Maka, I don't believe you!"

Shit, shit, shit! Why would she believe me? Come on crystal, why won't you talk to me?

"Here we go!" She shouts to me, the lever comes down and the ground beneath me beings to shake. Static then starts to form around the class. A shot of pain went through me and I scream out.

"Damn it!" I hear Medusa scream, the static of electricity disappears and I fall to my knees. Breathing heavy, the glass come up and I can hear her footsteps coming over to me.

"Why the hell am I not getting any magic?"

"..I-I t-told you, I don't have any magic inside me."

"But I know Izzy is after you! So that means you have it!"

"Because she wants something that I have."

"And what is that!?" She screams at me, grabbing my shirt, so I will look at her.

"The crystal." I simply say.

"That crystal around your neck?"

"Yup, that's the magic gift."

"Hmm, then give it to me."

I laugh at her, trying to find strength to push her away. "I can't take it off."

She snorts, "Yeah right," She grabs it, I smile. Perfect my plan worked. My crystal glowed, her eyes widen in surprised. A shot of electricity comes off it sending her across the room. I stand up and take off, forgetting about the plan I knew I needed to get of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Souls POV<strong>

I jumped off my bike as the rest got out of their cars, we ran over to Medusa's and Arachne's hide out. There was just a cave. I stared at it before walking in and running right into a wooden door.

"Ow damn." I mumble rubbing my nose.

"We're the guards? I wanted to kick some butt!" Patty shouts.

"Maybe their inside?" Liz says, Kid nodding.

I turn around to see Tsubaki transforming and Black Star catching her, he scuffs and walks by us. "Guards are no guards, let's just go in and find Maka!" He then kicks the door down and steps inside, I follow him, with Kid and Liz and Patty behind us.

I stop and try to sense Maka, when I finally found her, I take off. I could hear Black Star right behind me, and Kid shouting that they will catch up, I guess some kishins came.

"MAKA!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "**MAKA!"** Black Star screams behind me, killing my ear drums.

We continue to run to where I could sense her.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

I skid to a stop, I heard him. I know I did, and I think I heard Black Star too? I turn around but hit someone's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ha! You got her Free!"

I look up to see Free and Erica, Medusa little followers.

I try to run away but Free grabs my arm, picking me up, he carries me to 'my' room. Eruka takes out some chains that are attached to the wall, hooking them on my wrists and ankles. I try to break free but the chain started to cut my skin.

"Come on let's go tell Medusa we found her!" Free yells to Eruka who nods and they run out the room. Leaving me chained to a wall. Great.

"AHHH. COME ON!" I scream, pulling at the chains, only to cut myself more. I try to look down at the crystal. "Come on Crystal! Help me!"

And as on cue, the crystal begins to glow, "As you wish Maka!" I hear her say. I smile, finally it's been like, what months? Since she ever talked to me.

The chains come on done and I fall to the ground.

"Haha thanks Crystal." I get a glow in response. I get up and look down at my feet. Eww, blood. My wrist and ankles looked terrible. I run to the door. No handle great, just great, it's okay Maka, you got this! My hands light up and I shoot at the door. After two more tries, it finally collapse.

I fall to my knees, I never realized how tired I was.

"MAKA!"

Tear prick my eyes, Soul! He's really here! I stumble to my feet a little as I try to stand. I take a deep breath, "SOUL!"

I ignore my pain and start to run to where I could sense Soul's soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV <strong>

I hit another kishin and shout for Maka again.

I then hear a distant voice calling my name. I smile, I turn to Black Star who was hitting another kishin.

"Black Star! I heard Maka, she's on this floor!"

Black Star smiles at me as he punches a kishin in the face. "That's awesome! Better go find her dude, I got this!"

I nod and run down the hall.

Good no kishins are after me, I could sense Maka's soul right around the corner, this mission was to easy.

I turn around the corner and I stop, there she was! "Maka!" I scream happily.

She looks up and runs over to me, "Soul!" She happily screams to me, crying her eyes out. I pull her into a big hug.

"S-Soul! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Maka!" I let go and put my hands on her shoulders, I look at her, "Are you okay Maka? Did they hurt you? Did they _touch_ you?"

Maka gives a weak laugh that hurt my chest, I could tell she was hurt. "No Soul they didn't touch me like that, just grabbed and dragged me. I got hurt when Medusa stuck me in some machine trying to take out the magic. But at the end the crystal saved me."

I nod at her and grab her hand only to feel something warm, I look down in confusion to see my hand was covered in blood, Maka's wrist and hands were covered in blood. I continue to scan down her body. Her ankles looked terrible, her feet were covered in blood too, I could see behind her and she led a blood trail. I just stared in horror.

"M-Maka? Your covered in blood!"

"They chained me up to a wall after I escaped, so I kept pulling to break free but at the end the crystal helped me break free."

I felt angry bottle up inside me. How dare they do that to Maka!

"Soul I'm okay, I was worried that I would never see you again!" I look at her face to see she was crying again. "Shhh, Maka it's okay. I'm here now." I pick her up as she clings to my chest. "Let's go home Maka." She sniffles and nods. I hold her tighter as I walk down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Soul continued to run down the halls holding Maka, ignoring her when she said she was fine walking. But they both knew she wasn't.

Soul finally ran into Black Star and Tsubaki. "Yo Soul! AND MAKA!" Maka turns to give him a weak smile as he pat's her head.

"I thought getting Maka would be so much harder." Kid says walking up to them. He runs over to Maka, "Oh Maka, thank god you are okay! I thought I would never to see Soul happy again!"

Maka giggles at him as Soul rolls his eyes with blush covering his cheeks. Liz and Patty transform back. "Maka!" They scream in unison.

"This was too easy to get Maka back." Tsubaki says transforming back. She walks over to Maka and rubs her back. Soul tightens his grip, "I don't care if it was too easy, as long as we got Maka back."

"I'm not too sure about that Soul Eater!" Medusa says walking over.

"Damn it. You got to be kidding me."

"Soul run, we'll hold her off!" Kid says getting in fighting stance as Liz and Patty transform; Tsubaki doing the same. Soul nods and runs off with Maka.

"I don't think so," Arachne said, Medusa grins, "You're trapped now,"

Soul growls, a blade forming out of his back. "Soul, don't do that!" Black Star yells at his friend. Soul ignores him, "I let my guard down and lost Maka once, I'm not letting that happen again!" Maka grabs Soul harder.

Soul charges at Arachne, the blade from his back growing bigger forming behind her. She tries to hit him as he got closer, He throws Maka in the air, she screams, he protects himself; then catches her. Maka then laughs; Soul makes the blade shrinks, slicing Arachne in half. Her soul appearing.

"NOOO!" Medusa screams throwing off Kid, Black Star quickly slicing her. Her soul then appears.

The girls transform back and Soul loses the blade.

"That was way too easy." Kid says again, everyone nods. "Come on let's go home." Soul then says.

* * *

><p>Maka lies down in the hospital bed. Her wounds healing great. She looks over to Soul who stayed by her side a little too much but then again, she hated it when he left so she let him stay. It's only been a couple days since Soul and their friends saved her. And they got two witch souls! Their allowed to have it, after they collect all 99 kishin souls.<p>

Maka reaches over and pets Soul's hair; he smiles and opens his eyes to look at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She says back.

"Do you want to try to walk again?"

Maka nods.

Soul gets up; he picks up Maka from the bed and sets her standing up on the floor. He holds her waist as she walks perfectly fine.

"Finally, my balance is back."

"And your ankles don't hurt?"

"Nope, their fine too."

"Good," Soul smirks at her as she smiles back.

* * *

><p>After a week, everyone was all healed and back to training.<p>

Maka jumps up and swings at Black Star, he rolls back just missing the blade.

"Something feels off," Black Star mumbles. Maka takes a deep breath, "Like we're being watched…"

"Yeah," Black Star agrees, "What do we do?" Tsubaki asked.

Soul transforms back, he squats on the floor as Maka plays with his hair, "It's Izzy." He simply says.

Kid walks up with Liz and Patty by his side, "Guys, I have some bad news."

"Witch Izzy is coming?" Maka says with a worried tone as she continues at play with Soul's hair.

"How did you know?" Kid asked shocked. Maka looks down at Soul, "Soul says Witch Izzy is the one giving us the wired feeling." Black Star nodding to what Maka said.

Tsubaki transforms back, "What do we do?"

"We fight her of course." Soul answers her question; he stands up with his hands in his pockets.

"Is Maka ready?" Kid asks looking over to her. "I'm ready," Maka throws her fist in the air, Black Star and Patty copping her movements.

Liz slings an arm around Maka, "Don't you worry Maka, we got your back, and so does Soul." She looks over to Soul, "Right, Mr. Over Protective?"

"I'm not over protective!"

Liz pushes Maka forward, Soul instantly screaming and catching her.

"Psh, see? All she did was stumble forward and you freaked out thinking she would fall." Liz was now laughing at Soul, he lets go of Maka, "Hey! Knowing Maka she would have fell."

"What? No I wouldn't, I can catch myself Soul, thank you very much." Maka says taking a step forward only to trip and fall. Soul grabs her shirt before she face planted into the ground.

Everyone starts to laugh. "You sure showed us Maka!" Patty says, Maka couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Talk about irony." She says with a laugh as everyone nods in agreement.

"Haha, that was a good laugh, but Maka, my father warned me saying Witch Izzy is coming. So we must prepare ourselves for the fight." Kid says, he then points to her crystal, "Can you use that thing?"

Maka lights up her hand and shoots at some trees, three perfect holes were then showed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kid smiles putting his hands on his hips.

"YAHHOO! Let's do this, guys." Black Star jumps up, "We should have some fun tonight before our big battle because it has been awhile." Tsubaki speaks up.

Everyone's eyes widen and look at her, "That's a great idea!" They scream in unison.

The group goes home, takes showers and gets dressed to hang out at the mall and movies. Then ending the day by going out to dinner.

"Tomorrows going to be a big day." Maka says to her friends, they all smile and nod to her.

"Witch Izzy better watch out!" Black Star fist pumps the air.

"Right!" They shout in unison.

* * *

><p>"<em>Awe how sweet, they think they can beat me, they don't even know I helped them fight Medusa and Arachne. They were in my way so I had to get rid of them!" Izzy turns to Spirits cell. <em>

"_Are you having fun watching your little girl grow stronger Spirit?"_

"_In fact I am!" he stands up, "I know Maka will kill you and the world will finally be safe again!"_

_Izzy laughs, "Please, all I need to do is rip off that crystal and place it on Soul, then I can take over the world!"_

"_I thought you were going to keep Maka!" _

_Another laugh escapes her mouth, "Who knows what I will do! I'm always changing my mind, and besides, I find Maka as a threat. I wouldn't want her to work for me!"_

_Spirit sits back down. His poor Maka, he could only pray in that his little girl with her friends succeed with the mission and end Witch Izzy once and for all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but you know, I want the next chapter to be the fight seen and crap!<br>Alright the next chapter will be up next month…whoop whoop!  
>Anyway, hopefully everyone is liking their new school year!<br>So until next time, please share my story to your friends and leave a review!  
>BYYYYEEEE :DDDDD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So here it is! Haha! Umm… ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>A growl escaped Maka's mouth as she starred at the outfit Liz was showing her.<p>

"I am not wearing that." Maka says crossing her arms, Soul, standing behind her, tilted his head to get a better look of the outfit.

"Come on Maka, when we fight Izzy, I want all of us to be in style!"

"Yeah, but a jump suit?"

"Yup!" Liz says proudly. "They are so in right now! Black Star and Tsubaki will wear blue. You and Soul will wear red, and Kid, Patty and I will wear black!"

Maka shakes her head. She didn't like those suits that hugged your body, she felt very awkward in them.

"No," She then says again. Liz crosses her arms, "Wrong answer Maka; wrong answer."

Maka backs up into Soul's chest. Before she could run away Liz grabs her with help from Patty and they drag her away; leaving Soul with a dumbfounded look.

* * *

><p>A scowl sits on Maka's face as she stands in her red jump suit. Black Star bounces up and down, proud to wear his blue one as Tsubaki stands embarrassed next to him.<p>

Patty jumps just like Black Star as Kid looks over his, making sure it's symmetrical.

Liz drags Soul out, "Come on Soul! We are going to wear these if you like them or not!"

"Liz these Jump suits look like fucking footie pajamas, the only thing that isn't cover is our neck and heads!"

"I know; I love how they cover our hands and feet!"

Soul moans then walks over to Maka.

Liz walks over to them and takes out some ruffles; Maka raises a brow at Liz as she got closer to her. Liz then puts the ruffles around Maka's waist giving her a skirt. Maka smiles, looking down at it, Liz smiles back then walks over to Tsubaki and Patty doing the same for them then herself. They also had a one inch heal as the guys wore flats.

"Now that's better." Liz says looking over everyone outfits.

"We're going to fight in style!" Patty declares happily.

Black Star looks over at Maka, "Whoa Maka, with all the loose clothes and jackets you wear I didn't know you had a body! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- **OW!" **

Maka puts the book back on the table where she found it. At least she had one; she turns to Soul who was laughing at his best friend knocked out on the ground.

"You okay Maka?" Liz asks, winking at Patty and Tsubaki, Maka turns to them confused, Soul automatically stops laughing and looks at her. "Maka what's wrong?" Maka blushes as Soul grabs her shoulders, "N-Nothing, I'm fine." Soul stares at her for a few seconds then nods, "Well okay."

Maka glares at Liz who starts to snicker, she walks over, "Come on Maka, I was doing you a favor. Soul never cared for someone so much before, he freaks about you all the time, I gotta have fun with it!" Maka continues to blush, "Thanks I guess."

Patty grabs Maka then whispers very quietly, "So does that mean you like Soul?" Maka could feel her cheeks redden, she looks over her shoulder at Soul who was drawling on a unconsciousness Black Star as Kid was doing the other side, probably to make it symmetrical. Maka looks back over at Patty, "Um, ah?"

"Of course she does Patty!" Liz says walking over to them, Tsubaki walks over too, "Maka, come on, we are your friends, you can tell us."

Maka studies their faces, "Fine, yes I do, I never had a guy care for me so much, so it's really nice. He made my life better ever since he came into it."

"Awe that's so sweet Maka," Tsubaki says putting her hands over her heart. "Well Maka," Liz then says, "I know for a fact that Soul likes you back!"

"Really?" Maka questions, Liz slaps her face, "How could you not notice?"

Maka shrugs, "Because I'm not use to people?" Liz just shakes her head and laughs. "Well Maka," Patty says, "Sis is right, Soul does like you, let's have some fun with it."

"Fun?" Maka asked, becoming nervous; Tsubaki stands in front of her, "No guys! Don't mess with Maka!"

"Awe you're no fun Tsubaki!" Liz pouts, Patty just laughs and gets up in Maka's face, "Our fight with Izzy is coming up, I want to have fun with you and Soul."

Maka waves her hands, "Patty that sounds very creepy." Patty shrugs, "Let's play tag Liz, if we get Tsubaki and Maka then we can embarrass them BOTH in front of their crushes!"

Liz starts to cry, "Patty I never been so proud of you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maka then says, she faces Tsubaki, "You like…Black Star?"

Tsubaki blushes and nods, Maka laughs, "Wow I would never guess!"

"GO!" Patty then screams loudly, snapping Maka and Tsubaki out of their conversation, "Let's get them!" Liz then yells.

Maka screams, grabbing Tsubaki's arm, they start to run away, Liz and Patty laughing going right after them.

Soul and Kid look up to see Tsubaki and Maka running away from Liz and Patty.

"To stop Liz and Patty, or not to stop Liz and Patty, thus that is the question." Kid mumbles.

Soul glares at Kid, he then points at the girls, "Kid! Control your weapons before they hurt Maka!"

Kid stands up, putting away his marker, "Soul, do you really think Liz and Patty would hurt them?"

Soul thinks for a minute then sighs, "No," Black Star then wakes up, he looks over to see the girls.

"TSUBAKI! YOUR GOD WILL SAVE YOU!" He then runs after them, Tsubaki grabs Maka and runs over Black Star, when she gets closer to him she stops.

Maka looks at Black Star's face then looks over at Tsubaki who was struggling not to laugh. Maka burst out into laughter. Tsubaki then doing the same, Black Star gives them a confused look. Soul and Kid walk up, grinning.

"You like our art work?" Soul jokes to them. Tsubaki and Maka laugh harder, as Liz and Patty took pictures, Black Star stands proud, "That's right my followers! Pay attention to your god!"

Tsubaki then hands Black Star a mirror, Black Star looks at his face, he had dicks, stars; the word loser on his forehead, and other scribbles on him. He looks up at Soul and Kid. Soul stops laughing and his eyes widen, Soul then hits Kid's chest. "Run, Kid run!" Kid looks at Black Stars face and starts to run with Soul with Black Star right after them.

The girls laugh at them.

"Looks like you kids are having fun!" Lord Death says walking up to them. The girls turn to him and nod. "Well that's good. You guys trained very hard to prepare for your fight with Witch Izzy."

Maka looks up to him, "When does the fight start anyway?"

"Whenever she attacks!" Lord Death replies, Maka sighs, "But the way you guys told me about her, she doesn't sound like the person to attack. So that means we should just attack her."

"Oh Maka, that's not how we work around here, we don't attack unless they attack us! Izzy will come maybe today, tomorrow, next week; we just have to be prepared."

"No!" Liz whined, "I got us these outfits to fight in! We can't wear them every day till she does!"

Lord Death laughs, "Well sorry Liz, I have to go, but good luck to all of you!" He then walks back to his office.

Black Star walks over to them with a now clean face, "Hey Liz, when can we take off these stupid jump suits?"

"_Never!"_

Black Star backs up, "I-I'm cool with that."

Maka looks over at Soul and Kid who lay on the ground breathing heavy.

"I never have been so scared in my life." Kid mumbled, Soul chuckled, "Ditto."

Maka walks up them, she stands over Soul, he smiles at her, "Hey Maka."

"Hey Soul, what are you doing?"

"Dying." He jokes, Kid raises his hand, "Ditto." Soul bust out in laughter, Maka smiles down at him, she was about to say something but the ground started to shake causing her to fall on him.

"You okay?" Soul asks, "Yeah but the ground is shaking!"

"Kid!" Liz and Patty scream in unison trying to run to their mister. Kid crawling over to them. "It's alright girls, must be an earth quake!"

"In Nevada? I didn't know they had earth quakes!" Black Star screams holding Tsubaki.

"You idiots!" Soul screams over to them, shocking all of them. Soul wraps his arms around Maka, "It's Izzy!"

"Now that makes sense!" Black Star smiles. "Finally we get to fight her! YAHHOO!"

"And in our outfits!" Liz screams proudly.

"Why is she shaking the school," Maka started to feel tears in her eyes, Soul sits up holding her. "Maka why are you crying? I thought you were ready!"

Maka shakes her head, "It's like when Medusa came and, and-"

"Okay I get it but it's okay Maka, she's looking for a fight so let's give her one."

Maka's tears dried and she smiles down at Soul.

The shaking stops and the doors fly open.

"Maka! Soul! So glad to see you!" Witch Izzy says with a smile.

"Soul are you alright the school was starting to shake so I came to check…on…you?" Wes ends his questions looking at Izzy. Blair runs in the back of him, "Oh no," She mumbles.

"Blair, Wes, get of here!" Maka yells at them, gripping Soul's shoulders.

"Why can't they stay Maka?" Izzy asks with a pout, Maka glares at her, "Because!" She spats.

"Too bad, come on, let's fight!" She claps her hands then everyone opens their eyes to see their in a very dark room.

Wes and Blair look around, "Oh no," Blair mumbles again, she and Wes were drawled into the fight!

Kid stood up with Liz and Patty, "Where are we?"

Black Star still sitting on the ground with Tsubaki glares at Izzy, "What did you do witch?"

Soul's eyes widen as he realized where he was, it was the same exact room where he hit the wall to try to save his parents and where they….

"SHIT!" Soul yells jumping up, scaring Maka who he was holding.

"Soul what's wrong?"

"Shit, shit, shit." Soul kept saying, he held Maka to his chest as he looked around the room. Maka freaking out. Soul didn't want to fight in this room, he never wanted to see this room again.

Wes was now also freaking out, "Soul it's okay! No one is going to die!"

Soul turns around facing his brother, he picked up Maka, "DAMN IT WES THIS IS WHERE MOM AND DAD WERE KILLED, WHY THE HELL DO I WANT TO FIGHT IN THIS ROOM AGAIN?"

Wes clenched his fist, "YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! WE ARE ALL GOING TO FIGHT HERE IN THIS ROOM OR NOT! SO CALM DOWN, MAKA ISN'T GOING TO DIE HERE TOO!"

Soul holds Maka tighter, she blushes, so that's why Soul was freaking out, he's scared that she will be killed here too like his parents.

Wes sighs, he got him, Blair pats Wes's shoulder, "Like I've said, he loves her; it looks like you believe me."

Wes chuckles and nods.

"I'm brought you guys here because well I like to be at my home and I need the crystal. Maka, hand it over and I will let Soul live."

"Wha-?" Maka asked surprised, she looks over at Soul's face who was glaring at Izzy.

"Soul, are you going to put Maka down?"

"NO."

"But I have a surprised for her!"

"NO!"

"Sheesh fine,"

Kid turned to face Izzy, "We are here to stop you Witch Izzy!"

Izzy sits down on one of her rocks, "Oh? But I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're after Maka, that's something wrong!" Liz yells to the witch, finding her courage.

"I'm not after Maka….I'm after the crystal and really I want Soul more than anything. If I put that crystal over him, I will rule the world! HAHAHA"

"Well you can't have either of them!" Patty shouts sticking her tongue out at her.

Izzy stands up, "We'll see about that," She lifts up her hands and ink starts to bundle up making ink men.

"Damn it, not these things again!" Black Star yells angrily while standing up. Tsubaki looks up to her mister and he nods, she transforms and they begin the fight.

"Looks like the fight has now started!"

Blair starts to use her magic to swarm off the ink men away from her and Wes.

Wes kicks one, only to get his foot stuck, "What the hell?"

Blair cuts it that led him free, he mumbles a thanks and tried to stay out of Blair's way. He only knew how to fight with well, solid things.

Liz and Patty transform, Kid catches them and begins to shoot.

Soul puts down Maka, she looks at him in the eyes, "Let's do this Soul." He couldn't help but smile, "Right." He transforms and Maka twirls him, her crystal glowed, she then charges at Izzy.

Izzy response was to climb up rocks to her ledge. Running on her bridge that went over her little pond she had. Soul notice that the place has changed a lot but it was still the same room. Maka running over the bridge after her.

You can do this Maka, all you have to do is slice her! Maka thinks to herself, She swings, she misses, she swings again and she hits Izzy's arm. Izzy cried out in response.

"You little brat!" She sends an ink glob at Maka sending her off the edge, using Soul to cut in the rock to stop them from falling.

Izzy laughs and walks closer, "I don't think so!" someone yells, hitting Izzy in the head.

Spirit stood over the unconscious Izzy, "I've been wanting to do that for years!"

Maka, holding tightly to Soul's scythe as she dangled over the ledge stared at her father in utter shock. Soul transforms back, landing onto of the ledge bringing Maka with him. Maka sighs in relief, that was close, she wasn't sure she could hold on any longer.

"Maka! DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL! YOU'VE GROWN UP SO MUCH! MAMA AND I ARE SO PROUD!" Spirit cries, he runs over to Maka and Soul. Soul stops him standing in front of Maka.

"How do we know you're the real Spirit and not another clone?"

Spirit looks at Soul, who stood protectively in front of his daughter, Maka with mixed expression on her face, she clearly didn't know what to believe.

Spirit sighs, he lifts up his shirt to show the scars, Maka gasp, one was a little zig zag that made it look like a 'M' Maka remember her father showing her his scar saying M for Maka.

"You are my real Papa!" Maka cries out in joy, no way a clone would know that, Spirits heart fills with joy as he runs over to his daughter, Soul smiles at them.

Blair comes running over, "SPIRIT!"

"BLAIR!"

She then tackles him and Maka to the ground.

Wes flings an arm around Soul, "See everything is okay."

Soul looks over to where Izzy laid unconscious only to realize she was gone.

"Hey? Where did Witch Izzy go?"

Kid and Black Star look around; they killed all the ink men, but didn't notice the Witch slip away.

"DAMN IT!" Black Star screams.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!?" Kid then screams.

"Come on guys, let's go h-" Before Liz could finish her sentence they were all transported back into the school room they were in.

"The hell?" Soul mumbles. Maka looks at her Papa. Who smiled at her.

"AH you're still here! We need to take you to the nurse, let's go!"

"NYA! I want to help!" Blair cheers, grabbing Spirit's other arm as they walk off to the nurse.

"Is this the real school?" Wes asked. Kid closes his eyes, sensing everything, "Yup, we are back home, this is the real school."

"How the hell does she do that?" Black Star grumbled, he looks over to Tsubaki who only shrugged at his question.

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone was hanging out in the nurse's office where Nygus was checking over Spirit, with help from Stein. Lord Death patted Spirit's head, "It's good to see you, the real you!"<p>

Maka and Blair smiling at him at the edge of his bed.

Liz comes walking in the door, "Look what I got!"

Black Star runs over with a smile only for it to drop seeing more jump suits.

"One for every day!" Liz proudly says holding up one to show her friends. A bunch of moans filled the room.

"_You will wear one and like it!"_

"Oh wow this is simply perfect!"

"Great for a god!"

"Absolutely symmetrical!"

"So cool."

"Hahah yeah, more matching!"

All the adults sweat dropped at Liz's sentence and seeing the kids be scared of her.

Wes walks over to Soul, "Do you feel okay?"

Soul looks up to his face, "Of course,"

Wes pats Soul's head, "Remember it wasn't your fault."

"I know,"

"Soul."

"What?"

"I took your word and I joined karate!"

Soul smiles, "No way Wes, that's awesome!"

Wes nods, "I wanted to surprise you but fighting an ink men didn't do me any good."

Soul shrugs, "Even I have trouble fighting them."

"Hey I fight them while you're in scythe form!" Maka joins the conversation. Soul pats Maka's head, "I'm talking about when I just have my arms transforms and not having a mister."

"Haha alright."

"Maka, you have improved so well," Wes says to her, Maka smiles, "Hey Wes, I have a question."

Soul and Wes both look at her in wonder, "What is it?"

"Do you like Blair?"

Wes's face becomes covered in red, Soul busting out in laughter at his brother's reaction. Blair perks up, hearing her name. "You guys called me?"

"Nope just talking about you." Maka says to her, she then faces Wes, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Hahah, yeah Wes, are you going to answer Maka's question?" Soul grins at him.

"What question?" Blair asked confused.

Wes tugs on his collar, "Eh, I-I, umm, well you see..ahh."

"Spit it out already!" Soul slaps his back, "YES!" Wes then screams into his brothers face, Soul wipes his face from the spit, turning his face to Maka. "There's your answer."

Maka smiles, "God Wes, you didn't need to yell into Soul's face."

"He slapped me in the back! That hurt!" Wes defends himself trying to rub his back at the same time. Soul rolls his eyes, "You're fine."

"Hey," Blair says to them, they look at her. "What was the question?"

Maka was about to answer but Wes put his hand over her mouth. Soul then opens his mouth to say it, Wes coving his mouth. Blair raises a brow as Wes smiles awkwardly coving Maka's and Soul's mouths, "Haha, kids, right?"

"Riiiiight?" Blair answers unsure. She then walks off and Wes sighs in relief, Soul licks his bothers hand making him let go of him and Maka. Maka giggles.

"You're so gross Soul." Wes mumbles rubbing his hand on his shirt. Soul just laughs.

* * *

><p>Two days pass and Izzy didn't attack them, Maka brushes her father's hair as Blair puts on his shoes.<p>

"You girls don't have to do this for me."

"It's an excuse to be close to you Papa." Maka answers while still brushing his red hair, Blair looks up, "We missed you a lot Spirit,"

"Awe, my little girls!"

Kid, Liz and Patty were in the training room, Patty bouncing around on the ring, Tsubaki and Black Star enter.

"Where is Maka and Soul? I thought they said they were going to train with us." Tsubaki asks.

Kid looks over to her, "Well Maka is with her Papa and Blair right now. And for Soul, he and Wes are on their way."

Tsubaki then nods.

"Let's train!" Black Star then jumps in the conversation. Kid laugh, "Alright let's do this."

The girls transform and the boy begin to fight each other.

"-And that's why I don't like motorcycles." Wes ends his reason to Soul; he turns to his brother who was banging his head on the door. Wes rolls his eye, that's what Soul gets for asking that question. He parks the car and gets out, Soul doing the same.

"Man we're half hour late!" Soul says looking at his watch.

Wes looks at his too. "But I thought you said we had to be here at one?"

"And it's one thirty!" Soul responds, Wes looks at him confused, "My clock says twelve."

Soul throws his hands in the air. "Whatever let's just go in."

Wes starts to follow his little brother to the stairs when a beam of light catches his eye.

"SOUL WATCH OUT!" Wes screams pushing Soul out of the way. Soul falls on the stairs as Wes gets hit, knocking him off his feet.

"WES!" Soul yells, pushing himself off the stairs and running to him.

Wes coughs, "Ow." He manages to say. Soul sighs in relief, he looks over Wes, he wasn't bleeding.

"Do you have any broken bones?"

"Ah, no, just pain in the chest."

Soul lifts up his brother's shirt, it was just red. "What the hell hit you?"

"It was going to hit you Soul!" Wes exclaims while sitting up, Soul stands up just in time to get him by another light beam.

"SOUULLL!"

* * *

><p>Maka stops walking down the hall to the practice room, Spirit and Blair give her a curious look.<p>

"Something wrong Maka?" Spirit asked concerned.

"…Soul."

"What about him?" Blair chimes in.

Maka's eyes then widen and she races down the hall. Spirit and Blair calling after her.

* * *

><p>"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Soul cries rubbing his chest. He looks to see Witch Izzy smiling down at him, Wes scrambled to his feet. "Don't hurt him!"<p>

Izzy turns to Wes, "I have no intention too,"

"YOU SHOT HIM WITH A FUCKING BEAM OF LIGHT!"

"Hmm, Oh that! Yeah that light weakens your body for a little bit,"

Soul stands up, he tries to transform his arm but it wouldn't work. Wes felt like he did before he started to do karate.

"Oh no," Wes says scared.

"I finally hit you Soul, now it will be easier to grab you!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Soul gets in fighting position. Izzy charges at him, he jumps back, avoiding her fist, it seem like it was just her, no ink men. Wes running his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do.

Izzy notice Soul look over to Wes, she smiled. She then lifts up her hand, "If your brother gets hit with this, he dies. He is just a normal human, not born with the ability of a mister nor weapon. So come with me and he doesn't get killed."

Soul puts down his fists. Shit, no what? He thought to himself.

Wes waves his hands, "No Soul! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you, it won't kill me!"

"Then let's find out! Shall we?" Izzy smirks, shooting the beam to Wes.

"**NOOOO!**Soul screamed so loud, the whole Death City could hear him.

Soul runs full blast over to Wes, pushing him out of the way before he could get hit.

Maka runs to the beginning of the stairs, just in time to see Soul push Wes out of the way and get hit.

"SOUL!" Maka cried out, she runs down the stair, Blair stops Spirit. Kid and the others come running out after Maka.

"Awe Soul, your girlfriend is here to join the fun! How sweet!"

Wes was sobbing as he shook Soul, "I'm so sorry Soul! This is my entire fault! Please don't leave me!"

"I thought you said to never blame yourself?" Soul manages to say weakly. Wes helps him sit up, "Oh Soul I thought I lost you!" Wes cries, hugging his brother.

Maka sighs in relief, she glares at Izzy. "We are going to put an end to you now! Let's go Soul!"

"Right," Soul says trying to stand but only to fall. "Soul!" Wes gasps catching him, "Shit I still can't transform!"

"You got hit _twice_ Soul," Izzy smiles, "Twice!" Maka says shock, Izzy turns to her, "Well I missed the first time because Wes saved him but then I got him, then I tried to kill Wes but Soul saved him this time. The beam of light weakens the body, now Soul is too weak to even stand."

"Then it's just you and me!" Maka clenches her fist. "Maka, wait!" Kid says, "Maka you can't do this by yourself! Let us help you!" Black Star says to her.

Maka shakes her head, "No, only the crystal can kill her!" Maka then charges at Izzy. Then poof she's gone. Maka stumbles forward, Black Star catches her.

"She really fucken disappeared!" Liz throws her hands up, Soul growls as he tries to stand again.

"Soul, stop it!" Wes yells at him, Soul punches the ground, breaking the sidewalk. Everyone looked at him shocked that he had strength to that. Soul stumbles as he stands up, "I'm not letting two stupid beams stop me; I'm going to kill her!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Wes yells standing up, "You're in pain! It's all over your face!"

Spirit and Blair come running down the stairs, "Oh my god Soul!" Blair runs over to him and Wes. Spirit runs over to his daughter.

"Are you alright Maka?"

Maka shakes her head, "No, the witch hurt Soul and his brother then she backs out on me during a fight!"

"Let just go back inside guys," Tsubaki speaks up, "We need to fix up Soul and Wes."

Everyone mumbles something and nods.

"That witch is a bitch." Patty then says, Kid and Liz snorting a laugh at her.

Patty smiles at them as they all walk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Good chapter? I think so; their fight with Izzy has only begun!<br>Tell me if you like it, mkay?  
>Share this story to everyone and everything you know ;D Like the sky! A goldfish! That wall, the air! You get my point now? hahaha, I'm not funny.<br>I'm going to put up the next chapter up NEXT WEEK, BECAUSEEE I WANT TO END THIS STORY! IT BEEN OVER A YEAR AND ITS NOT DONE! UGH!  
>I already had my first week of school so I'm going to try my best to finish it before things get hard!<br>ANYWAY! Please review and enjoy your knew school year!  
>BYEEEEEEEEEE! :DDDDDD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Oh yeah the fight with Izzy :D  
>ENJOYYYY<strong>

* * *

><p>Liz brushed Maka's hair in a high ponytail as they sat in her room. Everyone was wearing their jumpsuits Liz got them. Soul leaned against the wall as he watched Maka make a face every time Liz pulled hard.<p>

Black Star and Tsubaki were playing a card game on the floor as Kid was reorganizing Maka's closet. Patty comes walking in the room holding drinks.

"I got everyone's drinks!" She walks around the room handing it to them.

Maka takes a sip and spits it out. "Eck."

Patty turns to her, "What?"

Soul walks up and takes the drink and sips it, "You gave her diet coke, Maka hates diet coke." Soul then gives Maka his drink, Maka happily takes it and sips it as Soul takes hers.

Everyone looks at them. "What?" Maka says. Liz pulls Maka's hair.

"Ow! Damn it Liz."

"Sorry Maka." She then looks up at Soul, "How do you know Maka hates that."

Soul shrugs, "I use to be her pet dog, she told me things she hates."

"And you remembered?"

"Yup."

Liz then leans in to Maka's ear, "See, told ya he likes you."

Maka blushes.

Kid then faces the group, "There it's done!" Maka turns to see her closet. "Kid! What the hell did you do?" Her ponytail swinging.

"I color coded it!"

Maka gets off her bed. "Kid! I like it having summer shirts on the left and winter on the right."

"And the bottom rack has her dresses and skirts." Soul adds in.

Maka points to Soul and nods.

Kid looks back at the closet, "But I like it this way."

Maka's eye switches.

Black Star puts down his cards, he looks up at Maka. "This is going to be good."

"Kid, just fix her closet, at least she had in an organized way!" Liz yells pointing the brush at him, he glares at his weapon, "Never!"

Maka pushes him to the side and begins to fix it. Patty laughs seeing Kid's face. He turns to Soul and points at Maka. Soul puts his hands up and shakes his head.

"Kid, let it go, Maka likes her closet that way, it's not yours." Tsubaki chimes in. Maka smiles proudly at her closet after she finishes it. She walks over to Soul and leans against his chest. He smiles at her, one hand around her waist the other holding his soda.

Kid walks out of the room as his cell phone began to ring. Everyone looks at him as he walks back in minutes later, "That was my father, Witch Izzy has been spotted, she's on her way to Death City."

Maka gets off of Soul and walks to over to the door, "Well let's go guys!"

Soul puts down his drink, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Black Star kicks up sand. He looks at Kid and Maka, "Where the hell is she?"<p>

Kid puts Liz and Patty in his belt. "Back at her place?"

Maka fixes Soul, setting him on her shoulder. "I don't even sense her!"

"This is hopeless, let's just go back home." Black Star huffs.

Maka turns to him, "No! We're going to fight her! I'm going to her place if you're with me or not!"

Tsubaki transforms back, "Maka, Lord Death says we only attack if she attacks us."

Soul transforms, he runs his hands through his hair, "But she did Tsubaki!" Maka nodding, "Yeah!"

Liz and Patty change back too, "Let's just go kill the witch!" Liz says putting her hands on her hips, "Liz!" Kid says shocked. "What? I'm tired of hearing this stupid witch, Izzy this, Izzy that! God it's all I been hearing for months!"

Patty nodding her head in agreement. "True."

"Well, even if I want to fight her, I'm going home! It's hot as shit out here and we don't know where she lives!" Black Star whines.

"I do." Soul says crouching down with his eyes closed.

"Then lets go!" Maka says grabbing his collar lifting him up to his feet.

"No Maka!" Kid says standing in front of her and Soul. "Lets go back."

"I see the problem." Soul says walking in front of Maka. Kid raises a brow, Soul looks at him and the others, "You don't want to fight her."

Kid sighs, "I have a bad feeling Soul."

Soul rolls his eyes, "Well maybe that's because she's not easy to fight."

"I just love how you guys are talking about me!" Izzy says walking up to them. Soul instantly pulling Maka behind him. The girls transformed as Kid and Black Star catch them getting in fighting stance.

Izzy begins to laugh, "Oh kids, it's too hot to fight here, let's go to my place shall we?" She walks up to Soul, getting in his face, "Or you can just come with me and I'll let your friends live, especially Maka."

Soul growls at her, Maka pulling him back. "Soul will never leave us for you."

"But it's about your safety Maka dear, If Soul doesn't come with me, you'll get hurt."

Maka glares at her, she looks at Soul, "If you listen to her, I swear to god Soul, I'll never forgive you."

Soul looked at her shocked, "But she wants to kill you!"

Maka rolls her eyes, "She's just saying that Soul."

"Smart girl," Izzy smirks, she looks at Kid and Black Star, "Well, how lucky am I? Lord Death's son and the last child from the Star clan, if I take all of you guys; then I'm pretty sure I can rule the world over night."

"Not if I can help it!" Black Star says as he charges at her. Izzy doges him, she lifts up her hand, roots come out of the ground grabbing him, "What the hell? I thought you just controlled ink?"

"Oil, I control oil, well ink too because I create it. My power is plant life. It's just easier to throw ink at you guys because you all get stuck. Simply hilarious I might add."

Black Star cuts the roots, "Well it's easy to escape, so HA!"

Kid shakes his head, "Star, don't temp her!"

Soul mumbles the word idiot as he transforms, Maka grabs him. She then has the crystal form around him and she charges at the witch. Izzy faces her, her eyes go wide. She lifts her hands, forming trees and tall grass, grabbing Maka and lifting her in the air. The branch grabbing Soul, trying to pull him away from her.

"NO!" Maka cries, her eyes light up and the scythe glows, light/static coming out killing everything.

Izzy was taken back, "When did your eyes do that?"

Maka shrugs, she felt light headed. Soul sensing that she was.

Izzy shakes it off and continues to throw ink at the group. Trees popping up trying to grab them.

"Damn it, I'm getting tired." Maka mumbles, Black Star slices a branch next to her, "Yeah, me too. Fighting in the dessert is too much!"

"Don't give up guys!" Kid yells at them, "Who said we were?" Maka questions, "Yeah!" Black Star agrees.

"I'm getting nowhere with you guys!" Izzy yells impatient. She claps her hands and smokes appears.

"Did she vanish?" Maka asks looking around, "I don't know…I don't sense her." Kid answers.

"I hear someone…" Black Star softly says; the smoke clears but only to have trees surround them.

"What the hell!" Maka looks around, they were surrounded by trees.

"Are we still outside of Death City because this isn't sand on the ground!" Black Star says as he turns to them.

Kid looks down to the grassy ground, he kicks up some flowers, only for dirt to be shown.

"How can she do that?"

"Great we're lost."

"She's still here!" Black Star throws a rock in the woods. "OW!" Someone screams. Izzy appears, "Who threw that?"

Maka and Kid instantly point to Black Star. "Thanks for ratting me out guys." He mumbles to them, they only shrug.

"What are we doing here?" Maka asks as she walks up to Izzy. Izzy steps away from the blade. "I was hot, so I brought you to my forest!"

"We're in a forest?" Soul asks, face appearing. Izzy nods. "Great now we really are lost." Maka mumbles under her breath.

"Alright lets fight!" Black Star cheers throwing a punch at Izzy. She lifts up her hand and branches grab him.

"Now I understand why she brought us here." Kid says, he begins to shoot at her. Maka cutting the branches to get free.

Izzy vanishes into the woods, "Let's go after her!" Maka yells as she already begins to run in the direction Izzy vanished.

"Maka! We must stick together, we don't know these woods but she does!" Kid yells, running after her. Black Star speeding past them. He then immediately stops, sending Maka to crash into him, then Kid crashing into her. This caused them to all fall off the cliff.

"Way to go Black Star." Maka hits him on the head.

"Ow! Hey I stopped; you're the one who wasn't paying attention."

"Stop it you too! We are falling to our deaths!"

"You're Lord Deaths Son! Do something!" Star yells as he points to him.

"I got this!" Maka says as she sits on Soul, her crystal growled, "Hang on to Soul, guys." They did as told. Maka then starts to fly as they all held on to Soul. She softly drops them onto the ground.

Soul transforms and coughs. Maka rubs his back, "Oh my god Soul, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, that just took so energy." Maka nods at him as she continues to rub his back.

The girls transform back, "I never been so scared for you guys," Liz breaths out in relief.

"Well we lost her, I think." Tsubaki says while she looks up the rocky wall they stand between.

"Look at this little river!" Patty chirps as she splashes in it. Black Star joins her. Kid shakes his head at them.

Soul sits down on the ground, he was tired, when Maka uses the crystal around them, he can feel all her power, he always holds some back so she won't go overboard. It seems like the crystal left him in charge into doing that. He's now realizing that it takes some energy from him to hold it back.

Maka sits down across from him, she looks worriedly at him. He manages to smile at her and pat her head. Maka was very tired too, making them fly was harder then she thought, but she can tell everyone was tired. They needed a break.

"We better go find some food." Kid says to them, walking over. Soul groans, "Can't we rest first?"

Kid raises a brow, "Soul are you alright? You haven't been this tired in a while." Soul shrugs at him, Maka bites her lip, she was now realizing why he was tired. He's the one that holds back the crystal power so she won't kill herself. She guess the flying part over did it for him.

Tsubaki feels Soul's forehead. "You're hot Soul!"

Soul pushes away her hand, "And so are you!"

"So you don't feel sick?"

"No, Tsubaki, just tired."

"How about you and Maka rest, Black Star and I will look for food," She faces Kid, "Look for fresh water, that stream is not clean."

Everyone nods and sets off.

Maka watches them disappear before facing Soul, he had his eyes closed.

"Soul."

He opens why to look at her, "Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're the one holding back the crystal power?"

Soul chuckles, "Because I know that you won't use it then."

Maka pouts, "Why isn't Crystal doing her job?" She grabs it, looking down at it.

"She use too but then the more we fought the more I notice the power surrounding me, I could feel your wavelength, I could feel when it was getting tired from the power, I then learned how to hold it back. I was surprised how fast that it worked."

Maka looks back up to Soul after he finishes his answer. "You have to tell me when you're tired too. You need energy to stay in scythe form!"

"Psh," Soul waves his hand, "Maka, I can handle it."

Maka looks into his eyes, he was serious. She crawls over to Soul putting her arms around him into a hug. Soul shocked but returned it.

* * *

><p>"Awe, so cute." Izzy claps, Maka stands up to glare at her.<p>

"Don't even bother to try to fight me Maka, Soul's tired, it's just as dangerous for him to overdo it like you."

"I can fight you myself!"

"Ha! Bring it."

Maka steps in front of Soul, her hands glow with the light, she then charges. Izzy blocks, Maka strikes her in the stomach. Izzy coughs, she hits Maka in the side. Maka stumbles, what just hit her?

"What? How can you still move?"

"What are you talking about?" Maka questions, shooting the light out of her hands at the witch.

"That was supposed to paralyze you!"

"Well it didn't work!"

Izzy growled, she took a blow in her face, sending her into the rocks.

Maka stepped back, the paralyze spell did work, only for left a little bit. Thanks to the crystal she overcame it.

Izzy sends ink at Maka, she dodges it. Maka cried out when Izzy punched her in the stomach, Izzy's fist smocking hot.

"What the hell?" Maka gasp for her, "HA, I got you on that one! I'm a witch Maka, I know a lot of spells."

Maka growled, she needed Soul and all of three of them knew it.

Maka doges another hot fist, she kicks Izzy in the shin, Izzy bends down, Maka grabs her head, kneeing her in the face.

"I'm going to kill you." Maka mumbles under her breath, Maka knew that Izzy was holding back, but why? She was powerful enough to kill all these people plus Soul's parents and her mom.

"Why are you holding back?"

"Oh you noticed?" Izzy laughs, "I'm having fun Maka. I-" She was then cut off. She looks down to see a blade right through her back and stomach, Soul pulls out. Izzy falls to the ground, coughing up blood.

"This isn't over you two, I'll be back." And with that, she vanishes.

Maka looks up at Soul, he sighs, "You're wavelength is out of control with that stupid crystal so I put a stop to the fight."

Maka wanted to yell at her but she knew Soul was right, he saved her. She's pretty sure she would kill herself lacking how to control to crystal powers herself. She sighs and leans against his chest. Him resting his head on hers.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Black Star screams with Tsubaki behind him. They set the food down and look around.<p>

"What happen here?" Tsubaki asked shock.

"Izzy." Maka and Soul say in unison.

"Damn it, I missed it!" Black Star whines.

"HEYYY!" Patty screams, she holds a bucket filled with water.

"Where did you get the bucket?" Soul asks her. Maka turning her head to look.

"Kid."

Liz walks up, "He's able to make some things appear with his hands."

Kid places two more buckets down, "That's right, a little trick Father taught me." He then looks around, "Izzy?"

Soul and Maka nod.

"What? How did you know that!?" Liz faces her Meister in shock. Kid shrugs, "Lucky guess. Besides there are trees and ink around."

Liz shakes her head and sits down.

Everyone begins to eat and drink before going to bed. Maka crawls into Soul's arms. Liz smirking at them. Patty then nudges her, Liz then looks to were Patty was pointing, only to see Black Star and Tsubaki doing the same. She scuffs. Kid lies down between them, putting an arm around each of them.

"Ah, symmetry." He happily says. Patty and Liz both roll their eyes and giggle, then snuggling more into their Meister.

* * *

><p>Soul wakes up to the sound of leaves rustling. He looks down at Maka who was still sound asleep, he looks at the others seeing they were asleep too, he then watches Black Star's head pop up, looking to where he heard the rustling. Black Star then turns to Soul, surprised to see him awake, he then mouths, do you hear that?<p>

Soul nods at him, he slowly tries to get up from Maka, but only for her to mumble grab his shirt and pull him down, he can hear Black Star's soft laughter. He glares at his friend and watches him try to get up but the same thing happening to him. Soul smirks, thank you Karma.

"When did the girls get so strong?" He softly says, Star shrugging, the leaves rustling even more. A deer then hops out. Soul and Star sigh in relief.

"Soul, go back to sleep, no one is there, just animals." Maka mumbles into his chest. He looks down shocked to know she was awake. Black Star laughter filling his ears, he looks up to glare at him but sees Tsubaki covering his mouth. Soul smirks then coddles more into Maka.

"Get up! Come on!" Kid yells to his friends. Soul moans in protest, turning on his back, bringing Maka with him, she squeaks and lands on his chest. Liz laughs, Maka flicking her the finger. Black Star and Tsubaki get up and stretch.

"Come on Soul, we need to find our way back home."

Soul groans and lets go of her, she stands up and so does he.

"Let us eat the left over then start our journey back home." Kid says to them, everyone nods.

* * *

><p>It took them two hours to realize where they were, the forest that hid behind Izzy's house.<p>

"Finally! I never want to see a tree again!" Black Star says as he falls onto the plan grass.

"Then we will all die if there were no trees." Patty says pocking his head.

"That's not what I meant Patty!" Black Star yells at her. They get into a huge fight, Liz and Tsubaki trying to calm them down.

Kid sighs, "So do we go in and fight her? We are all tired though…"

Maka turned to Kid, as much as she wanted to kill Izzy right there and then. She just didn't have the strength. "Let's just go. We all need proper sleep and food."

Soul looks over at Izzy's house. It looked like a little hut, what was it with witches with having big houses underground, and something small on top? He notice someone smiling out the little window. He squints his eyes to get a better look, it didn't look like Izzy nor anyone he knew, but there she was smiling out the window. Was she trapped there? Or was she one of Izzy's creations?

Maka grabs Soul's hand to tug him along, she looks over at him with worry, he just kept starring at the house, she looked at the widow but only to see nothing. Soul watched the face disappear. A bad feeling then washed over him. Soul not even realizing grips Maka's hand, it makes her yelp in surprised, everyone turns to face them.

"Ow Soul….Soul?" Maka looks at his face, it was filled with worry. He mumbles something under his breath that she couldn't catch. "Soul what's wrong?"

"GET DOWN!" Soul then screams. Everyone hits the grassy ground. The sound of shooting fills their ears. Soul lays over Maka, protecting her. The shooting finally stops.

"Don't get up." Soul commands his friends after he see's Black Star starting to stand. He lays back down over Tsubaki.

"Soul, what is going on?" Kid asks.

Soul turns his head to face him, "Izzy shoots these bullets at people to make them weak, like she did to me and Wes a while back. I realized what they were because they looked familiar."

"When can we get up?" Patty asks.

"Till all the guns go away, we triggered them so now we must wait."

Patty sighs to what Soul says, she was getting very uncomfortable. Maka sighs, Soul looks down at her, their chest pressed together. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know fighting her would take so long! I thought this would be kinda easy to do."

"They're all gone!" Liz cheers. Everyone slowly gets up then funs full blast to where Soul believes is the way home. They get there less than an hour.

"Thank the Lord!" Tsubaki praises with her hands in the air, she blushes as everyone looks at her. "Mhm, sorry."

* * *

><p>That night everyone goes to their own homes change into their pj's after a needed shower, and eats some nice food.<p>

Blair brushes a strand of hair out of Maka's face as she takes a needed long night sleep.

"Don't worry Maka, you'll get her tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Lord Death sits down with all the teachers, "Spirit, it seems like the kids are having trouble fighting Izzy. I think you and Stein should join them."<p>

Spirit shakes his head, "But Sir, as much as I hate Maka fighting this witch, I feel like I'll get in the way and she will get hurt!"

Stein stands up, "But Spirit I think tomorrow is the day the kids want to kill her, so that means we should be there for them just in case someone gets hurts, we'll stand on the sidelines if we have too. The only person who can kill the witch is Maka."

"But she need's Soul to help her with that." Lord Death mentions.

The adults nod in agreement, Spirit sighs at them, "Alright then, let's help kill that witch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Well I put up the next chapter the next week like I said, a lot later than I thought though… sorry about that, I had test, HW, switched a class, now I have to catch on what I missed in there, blah. But hopefully this year will be better…. :D<br>ANYWAY!  
>Will the next chapter be when they finally kill Izzy?<br>Well that's for me to know and youuuuuuu to find out ;D  
>Next Chapter should be up next week, we'll have to see with school, man… clubs start next week too. –Sighs- I'll try my best!<br>PLEASE REVIEW :DD 3  
>UNTILLLL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS BYYYYEEEEEE! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Hey! Well I failed trying to put it up last week but that week was very crazy. So much test and hw. And I went to the ear doctors, my ear is doing good :D Umm then on Friday the 20****th**** of September…I GOT MY LICENCES! WOOO! I was shoving it into my friends faces all day. xD  
>Well anywayyyy ENJOYYYYY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair tired her hair up as she looked in the mirror; Maka's reflection comes into view.<p>

"Nya, Maka, good morning!" Blair chirps as she twirls around to greet her. Maka arches a brow, "Why are you putting your hair up? You hate that."

Blair tapped her chin to find a good excuse but nothing came into mind. "I'm going to help you fight Izzy."

Maka's eyebrows bushed together. "I don't need your help Blair, it's too dangerous."

"Hey, isn't that what the adult is supposed to say to the child?"

Maka placed her hands on her hips, "Hey, I am an adult, eighteen thank you very much!"

Blair's face lit up, "That reminds me! Your birthday is next week!"

Maka groans, "Ugh, don't remind me."

"Why's that? I never missed your birthday. You never showed mind on why to hate it."

Maka shrugged at her, "Well, it's just I want this whole Izzy thing done….and I will like to go out and have fun on my birthday, not be in the hospital."

Blair nods her head, "And who said you'll end up in the hospital?"

"Everyone."

Blair made a face, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen!"

Maka laughs, "Thanks Blair." She turns around walking back to her room, "Oh and Blair! You're still not coming to fight with me!"

"Damn it." Blair pouts.

* * *

><p>Liz looks over everyone, "I love these jumpsuits." She got groans in response.<p>

"Liz, these jumpsuits are nice on girls not guys, no breathing room is a certain area." Black Stars says while he tugs on the collar.

Liz shakes her head, "Suck it up. Today will be the day we finally kill Izzy."

"How do you know?"

"Because Maka has that look on her face."

Black Star turns to see Maka walking up to them, not a look that he expected but more of an annoyed look as Blair tailed behind.

"Maka!" Patty cheers.

Maka stops walking, "Where's everyone else?"

"Their already at the gate," Tsubaki responds as she twirls her hair nervously. Black Star pats her hand in comfort.

As everyone walks over to the gate; they were greeted by Kid, "Hello everyone, today is the day, and it seems we will be having more company this time."

Maka looks ahead to see Soul being held back by Wes as Stein points a stick to him with a goofy grin, then to her horror, she sees her papa. Him, pulling on Stein's jacket. Maka turns around to face Blair, "What is Papa doing here?"

"He's coming to fight with us."

"NO!"

"Maka, Lord Death said so!"

"AH!" Maka screams and marches up to Soul and the others; the gang following her.

Soul stops fighting and looks over at her, she grabs his arm, bring him close to her face, "Did you know about this?"

Soul snorts, "No, Wes said Lord Death is making them do it."

Maka lets go, "Whatever."

"Come down will ya? Your wavelength is giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Maka mumbles as she tries to calm down.

"Maka, it's not that big of a deal." Black Star says. Maka sighs, "I know, it's just I don't want them to get hurt. I don't want to lose my Papa again."

Spirit pulls Maka into a hug, "PAPA LOVES YOU TO MAKA!"

Maka laughs.

"Let's go everyone; I always wanted to dissect a witch." Stein says as he opens the gates. Everyone shutters at the thought as they followed him out.

Maka looks over at Soul who looked deep in thought. She thought back at what Liz said. Her heart fluttered a little when he ran his hand through his hair. Maka bit her lip. Worriedness instantly washed over her. What was going to happen during this fight? Will this be the last one?

Soul's eyes widen as he quickly looked over at her. Maka blushed.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Maka sighed, Soul checks her wavelength like crazy, "I'm just worried."

"Ah, we'll be fine, we got this." Soul says as he gives her a grin. Maka smiles back to him.

* * *

><p>After a while they finally reach the house.<p>

"This place is in front of a forest?" Stein says shocked, Spirit nods, "Yeah, one of her powers in like creating trees and grass."

"I never have seen a witch do that before."

"She sure is different."

"Weapons transform now." Kid says to the group. Everyone stares at him. He glares, "What?"

Soul steps forward, "Why do you want us to transform now? We need to find a way in the house."

"No one listens to my orders anymore!"

Maka shakes her head, "Now's not the time Kid." He was about to say something but Liz and Patty dragged him away from her.

Black Star walks over to the door; he turns to them, "Yo, guys, the gun things didn't go off."

Soul glares over at the house, "How nice of her to turn them off."

"So she's expecting us?" Blair mumbles as she walks behind Wes.

Black Star opens the door and walks in with Tsubaki right next to him. As everyone enters the house the door slams behind them. Maka instantly grabs onto Soul. The lights flash on down a narrow hallway that seemed to go down a hill.

"Looks like a big ramp." Patty says as she starts to walk down, Kid and Liz hurriedly ran over to catch up with her.

"It does. This witch sure is different." Stein says.

Maka looks over the walls as she continues to hold onto Soul. There were no other halls just the one they were in.

"I thought we go down some stairs." Maka says to the group.

Soul shakes his head, "She doesn't have stairs; it's this really long ramp that makes turns as we go down to her lab."

"Hmm." Maka responses.

At the end of the ramp, they were greeted by a waterfall.

"How the hell is that possible?" Black Star questions.

The waterfall lands into a small lake which carries little streams all over the ground.

"Wasn't this the room we fought in?" Maka asks.

"I think so; it looks like she touched up a little." Kid answers.

The rock walls form around the room. Multiple ledges with caves surrounded them. Izzy's throne sat on top of one of the rocks that were in the middle of the room. A rope bridge connected, leading to one of the ledges next to the waterfall.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Izzy says as she makes herself known. She walks over to her throne and sits. She can see everything in that one spot. She looks over at Spirit. "Long time no see Spirit."

He shoots her a glare as she laughs.

"Never mind then," She says with a wave of her hand. "Now Maka, I believe we had an enough fights that have showed you, that you cannot beat me."

Maka steps forward, letting go of Soul's arm. "That's where you are wrong. I'll never give up fighting you. I know I can do it. And today will be your last day."

"Uh-huh, nice inspiring speech." Izzy says with a nod of her head, "Alright let's start!" She stands up from her thrown, throwing her arms up. The ground begins to shake. The weapons transform, Wes, clinging to Blair.

"Let's go!" Maka shouts.

"Right! Everyone screams in unison.

Maka manages to run without falling on the shaking ground. She grabs a rock and begins to climb. Izzy looks down, watching Maka climb. She shakes her head. With a snap of her fingers, ink men appear all around the room. Trees and plants grab a hold of everyone.

A tree branch grabs Maka's ankle, pulling her off the rock wall.

"Hey!" Maka yells in surprise. She swings Soul, cutting herself free, falling on her butt.

Maka looks up seeing Wes and Blair fight some trees. Kid and Black Star taking on the ink men, and Stein swinging her father like a mad man in every direction.

"You're lucky I don't get dizzy when you twirl me Stein!" Spirit shouts to him. Stein laughs, "Even if it did, I would still do this."

Soul looks up to Izzy, she must be on her throne because she's not looking down again. He looks around the room to see everyone fighting. He then looks up to see the girl he saw, she leaned against a cave wall, watching them. He wanted to know who she was.

Soul transforms back. Maka looking at him surprised. She was about to say something but Soul's shouting stopped her.

"HEY! YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Maka looks over in the direction where Soul was looking but once again, she saw no one.

Izzy jumps down, she marches up to Soul, grabbing his shirt. "How can you see her? Only I can see her!"

"What do you mean only you can see her?" Soul questions as he pulls away from her. Maka grabbing his arm.

Izzy taps her chin, "She's invisible, I created her to help me with my evil plans, I made her so only I can see her, but somehow you can see her too."

The invisible girl walks across the rope bridge then jumping down the ledge to stand with the group.

"Wow he can see me!"

Maka glares, "I can hear her."

Izzy throws her hands up, "Great, you two are really a pain."

Maka and Soul smile.

* * *

><p>Kid shoots down another ink man, he looks over at Soul and Maka to see their just standing there talking to Izzy. "What the hell are they doing?"<p>

Black Star looks over, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Oh so it's the crystal." Izzy mumbles as she looks down at her burnt hand, she tried to grab it again but only to get burnt once more.<p>

Soul had his hands on Maka's shoulders as Maka held her crystal, glaring at the witch. "How do you know it's the crystal?"

"Because the crystal is magical so it would make sense to give you a little something that is why Soul can see her and you can hear her."

Maka scratches her head, "But I'm the one who wears the crystal, wouldn't it make sense that I could see her and not Soul?"

Izzy shrugs, "I don't know, maybe because Soul is stronger than you?"

Soul looks back at the invisible girl. She just stood there, staring at him.

"Quit staring at him!" Maka yells at the girl. Soul and Izzy looking at her. The invisible girl blushes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologies to them!" Izzy yells at her.

"I can now see her." Maka whispers to Soul.

The invisible girl backed away, "It's not the crystal miss Izzy, I allowed them to see me."

Soul, Maka and even Izzy looked at her shocked.

"I created this girl and I didn't even know she had the power to do that."

"But I saw you before." Soul then says.

The girl shrugged, "I didn't mean too, it was a mistake. I never have seen a human before."

"You have never seen my father?"

"No?"

Izzy grabs the girl, "Alright now, I'm busy here, time for you to go-"She was then cut off by the sound of bullets.

The invisible girl looks down and realizes she's been shot, she then starts to fade.

"NO!" Izzy screams, she looks up a Kid, who was now very confused.

"He just killed her!" Izzy screams.

"Killed who?" Kid asks shooting at the witch but the bullets took no effect.

"That was just plan out weird." Maka says to Soul, who nods in agreement. He transforms and Maka runs after the witch.

* * *

><p>Black Star slices another man just in time to see Kid screaming and shooting behind him as Izzy chased him. Maka then comes into view, yelling after them.<p>

"That was weird." Tsubaki says, showing her reflection.

"And they don't have the nerve to invite me into this game of tag!" Black Star yells as he begins to run after Maka. Tsubaki shakes her head at her meister.

* * *

><p>Wes kicks down another tree. He was exhausted. He looks up to see Blair finish off the last tree. The room was now filled with ink and smashed trees everywhere. He sees Izzy chasing Kid with Maka and Black Star behind her. What where they doing? Playing tag?<p>

"What is this, tag time?" Blair questions, she looks over to Wes who only shrugs, "Hey where did Stein and Spirit go?"

Blair looks around the big room, "I don't know."

"Up here!" Stein shouts, he was on Izzy's throne.

Izzy stops running to look up at Stein, "Hey! Get off my throne!" She jumps up onto the rock, walking over to them.

"Oh no!" Maka panics. She climbs up the rock wall. Stein doges Izzy's attack, he just put him and Spirit in danger. He wasn't supposed to fight her, only the creatures she creates as Maka fights the witch. If this witch doesn't kill him, Lord Death will for not following his orders.

Maka swings Soul, hitting Izzy's back. "Hey, you're mine, not theirs."

Izzy glares at her. She throws her hands up and beams come flying out of them, hitting Stein and Maka right off the rock.

Soul transforms back, landing on his feet, catching Maka.

Stein lands on his feet, using Spirit as support to stand up.

"Damn it, that beam hurt." Maka manages to say while rubbing her stomach, "Tell me about it." Soul says to her. He lets her down, "Can you still fight?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Why aren't you using the crystal?"

"Because Soul, it takes our energy. I'm using it for last."

"But Maka, you're already tired, you won't have enough energy to use it against her."

"Damn it Soul. Let me do this."

"Alright." He transforms back and Maka runs back over to the rocks.

* * *

><p>Everyone now just stood there, watching Maka and Izzy fight.<p>

"This is so boring," Black Star mumbles.

"Why won't Maka just hit her with her magic already?" Wes asks.

"Because Maka knows Izzy will just dodge it." Blair replies.

* * *

><p>"Ah, this is hopeless," Maka whispers, she was getting tired by just dodging every attack Izzy threw at her. And she was getting tired of Izzy dodging her attacks. She needed to use the crystal if she wanted to end this.<p>

Maka checked Soul's wavelength, he had more energy than she had.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Izzy screams, "Hold still!" She threw her arms up, beams of light form around; she shoots up at the ceiling. It hits it, causing it to cave in; rocks now falling towards everyone. Maka hops off the rock and finds a spot to take cover with everyone else. She looks back at Izzy who was smiling as all the rocks flew around her, none of them hitting her.

"Great, there are no flat grounds, only piles of rocks and rivers."

"At least it's brighter." Black Star says looking up at the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Maka," Kid says, "What if we all fight her at once, then you take the last swing with the magic and end it?"

"No, I can fight her myself."

"Maka we are all tired, you had so many chances to hit her, it's like you think you can do this without the crystal!" Kid yells at her.

Maka grips Soul, "No, I'm trying to get Izzy in one spot so she has nowhere to run and can't dodge my attack. So it will only take one blow."

"Where the hell are you going to trap her? This place is one big room; you were fighting her on that high rock that had no walls!" Kid screams.

Soul had enough, he transforms back, stretching; being in weapon form for a long time is annoying. Everyone else copies him.

Maka stomps her foot, "My plan was to make her flee to the bridge, she was backing away to it with every dodge! She must have figured it out so that is why she shot up at the sky!"

"Just use the damn crystal!"

"I will when it's the right time!"

"Right now is good! Use it at her now!"

"No! I'm wasting Soul's energy!"

"Damn it Maka, Soul will be fine!"

Black Star gets into the fight.

"Maka, Kid is right, use the crystal on her now! She's looking!"

"NO!"

"Maka!" Kid and Black Star scream in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Maka screams at them, her hands light up, Kid and Black Star's eyes widen.

Soul quickly tackles Maka to the ground. "Calm down Maka!"

Maka felt tears in her eyes as Soul sat on her, his hands holding onto her wrists above her head.

The guys sigh in relief. Blair crouches down next to Maka. "Kitten, it's okay, everyone is just grumpy and tired."

"Then you all can leave!" Maka yells as Soul gets off of her.

"No Maka," Spirit says, "We are here to help you."

* * *

><p>Izzy rolled her eyes; she was just sitting on the throne watching their fight with amusement. They all stood under a rock cave that formed when the ceiling collapsed.<p>

She secretly created ink men, sending them in all of her caves so her little attackers could not escape. She sighed realizing the stupid kids were still arguing. She threw her light beam at them to shut them up.

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes widen when she saw the beam coming towards them, she threw her arms up, creating a force field around her and her friends. The light beam reflected off crashing into the wall, sending more rocks down. Maka breathed out, stumbling a little.<p>

Soul holding her up, everyone looked at her in worry.

"Sorry Maka," Kid then says.

"Yeah, sorry." Black Star says after.

Maka gives them a nod, she looks at Soul and he nods his head at her, he transforms, she spins him, then charges at the witch.

Izzy smiles, "About time, I was so bored."

"Then let's have some fun!" Maka yells swinging, to her surprised and Izzy's, she really hit her this time. Izzy hisses in pain grabbing her shoulder.

"You little brat."

Maka grins, that hit giving her courage that she can beat her. She swings again. Izzy hops down from the rock, landing on another, Maka copying her actions. Maka jumps into a stream. The jumpsuit not even getting soaked.

"I love these jumpsuits now Liz!"

Liz fist pumps the air in her gun form, "Yes! I knew it would come through!"

Izzy shots at the others who were just standing there.

"AH!" They scream in surprised.

Izzy creates more ink men sending them at the group and some at Maka.

"Maka, she's scared." Soul says to her.

Maka smiles, "Good!" She hops on another rock trying to catch up at the witch, she uses her crystal to blast at the ink man coming at her. Jumping in midair, she hits Izzy in the back. Izzy swings around hitting Maka in the side. Maka stumbles into the little stream.

"Ah, damn it."

"Maka watch out!"

Maka rolls over in the stream, just missing a lightening beam, "What the hell, their reflecting off the walls!"

She dodges another, she catches Izzy, lighting forms around Maka's hand and throws it at Izzy. Izzy's back got skimmed but just enough to make her loose her balance.

Maka runs up, hitting the witch, sending her into a wall. More rocks begin to fall. Izzy forms trees around her, Maka growls as she dodges a tree branch.

Izzy runs away, Stein stops her.

* * *

><p>Black Star smiles as he finishes the last ink man. He looks up at the caves to see that each were filled with them. "Aw, damn it, Kid, she surrounded us so we can't escape!"<p>

Kid knocks down a tree, "Than I guess we have to kill them!"

The two boys run up at the caves killing them. Blair and Wes copying their actions.

* * *

><p>Stein swings at the witch, just missing her last hit. Maka comes running up. Izzy bites her lip coming up with a plan. If she wanted the crystal she needed Maka alive. Then she starts to question herself. Does Maka really have to be alive to get the crystal off? She smiles. She hits Stein causing him to let go of Spirit, Stein crashes into a stream.<p>

Spirit transforms, "Stein!" He runs up to the man. Maka glares at Izzy.

"I'm going to kill you know Maka." She throws a beam in the air, but Maka kept her eyes on the witch. She then strikes one at Maka, she dodges. The beam bounces off the wall, hitting Soul.

Soul yells out in pain, "Soul!" Maka cries, he was still in weapon form so that's good.

Izzy took her chance as Maka and Soul were both distracted, she hands light up, her nails coming longer, she swings at Maka.

Spirit saw what the witch was doing, he let go of Stein and ran up, he pushes Maka out of the way as the witch hit him in the side.

"Damn it." Izzy mumbles.

Maka stumbles forward; she turns to her father who laid on the ground. "NO PAPA!" She drops to her knees, grabbing him. Stein runs over. Soul transforms back. Soul looks at Spirit, he was barely alive, he then looks at Izzy.

"You damn witch."

Izzy shrugs, "Your turn."

Izzy strikes Soul but he transforms his arms just in time as the attacked hit.

"Maka, go fight with Soul, I'll fix your father."

Maka looks down at her Papa; she knew he wasn't going to make it. She had to do something. "No, I know what to do."

* * *

><p>Soul runs up a wall, doing a back flip.<p>

"God, you're harder to hit than the girl!"

"I've been doing this longer than she has."

* * *

><p>Maka closes her eyes, the crystal begins to glow, forming around her whole body. Izzy and Soul stop to look over at Maka. She places her hand on Spirits wound. Spirit looks up at Maka, his breath shaky. It seemed Maka learned the healing power. He smiles as he feels the magic go through him, fixing his wound.<p>

"Thank you Maka." Spirit says as he gets up.

"I didn't know the crystal could do that." Stein says. Spirit nods, "It can do a lot."

"Well that was a waist, now I have to get that crystal from her." Izzy mumbles, "Talking to ourselves, are we?" Soul questions with a grin, he hits Izzy in the leg causing her to fall. She falls to the ground, Soul was about to strike down. Izzy grabs his ankle pulling him down. Soul kicks her, she then kicks him into the wall.

An idea hits her. She looks over at Maka, Spirit and Stein. She snaps her fingers, sending an army of Ink men at them. She needed to reenact the day Soul lost his parents, but this time he will be losing his little girlfriend. She then can grab the crystal and put it on Soul, force Black Star and Kid to rule on her side and take over the world!

Soul saw the ink men going towards Maka and the others. He looks up, he can do what he did before. He didn't realize that Izzy was now on the other side, ready to strike Maka.

Wes looks down, seeing Izzy's plan, "NO SOUL DON'T DO IT!"

Maka looks over at Soul, she turns to find Izzy behind her, she gasp.

"No!" Soul screams, he slices the wall, making the whole thing crack.

**. . . . . . **

"Holy shit, even I can't do that." Black Star mumbles.

Kid nodding, just amazed.

**. . . . . . **

Maka watches the rock fall in front of her, Izzy runs away, just missing them almost crash on her.

Stein and Spirit surprised; the ink men collapse around them.

Soul breaths out in relief, he falls over. "Soul!" Maka cries, she runs over to him, sliding in the ink.

She brushes his hair out of his eyes, he opens them, Maka sighs out in relief, "Don't scare me like that!" She helps him stand up, Kid and Black Star walk over to them, "That was a close one guys."

"Hey!" Blair screams, ink forms around her and Wes, Stein and Spirit tried to help them but also got stuck.

"Lights out children," Izzy says next to them.

Everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom. Little cliffhanger there am I right? Hahahaha! Finally the next chapter is the scene I've been waiting for over a year to do! I'm so excited for the next chapter :D<br>Can't wait for you guys to read it!  
>The story is almost donnnneeeeee.<br>Whoop, whoop! Well anyway, share this story to your peeps!  
>PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :DDDD <strong>

**OH!**

**On October 14th**** through the 18****th**** I am going to put up a chapter each day for Love Shots.  
>I fell in love with Soul Eater in October so I thought it would be cool to do a Soul Eater week ;D<br>ANNNDDD I'll be taking request from people! I'll dedicate it to you, all you got to do is message me on what you want the story to be about, and the date you want it by.  
><strong>

**That's it I think :D  
>See you next chapter!<br>BYYYYYYYEEEEEE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Look at me taking forever to update… just go enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Soul awoke to a cold ground. He looks down to his legs to see his ankles chained. "What the hell?"<p>

"Soul?"

Soul looks up to see Maka leaning against some bars.

"Where are we?" Soul questions as he tries to stand. Maka helps him up.

"We're in a cage! I don't even know where the others are!"

Soul looks around; he transforms his arms cutting the chains in half, he walks up to the bars cutting them, setting them free. Maka kicks them down and walks out as Soul follows her.

"Well that was easy."

"I guess it's a trap?"

They walk down a dim hallway, trying to find the others. Maka uses her soul perception.

"If we keep walking straight, we'll run into Blair, Papa, Stein and Wes."

Soul nods, "Let's go,"

They pick up their paste and runs down the hall.

Blair's ears perk up as the sound of footsteps getting closer. Wes looks into the blackness.

"Wes!"

"Soul?" Wes says back, Soul runs over to him only to be held back by Maka, "Soul, they're stuck in a pile of ink."

"How do you know; I can't see anything in this darkness?"

Maka lights up her crystal, "Because, before the lights went out I remember them stuck, they are in the same spot."

Stein tries to stands up in the ink, "Where were you guys and where are the others?"

"Soul and I were in this dim light room but as we ran down the hall if got darker. We don't know where the others are."

"I hope they are okay." Blair mumbles. "Don't worry Blair, their strong." Spirit says.

Lights flash on filling the room where they all fought.

Izzy sat on her throne; they all looked up at her. The water sparkled around her island where she sat up high.

A ledge right next to her sat another cage with Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid and Black Star in it.

"Hey they're alright!" Soul cheers as Maka smiles with relief.

"Of course they are." Izzy responds to him, "It's you two that I want."

"Lets' do this Soul." Maka says holding out her hand, "Right," Soul says back as he grabs it and transforms.

Maka runs up to the water, "What is this, a mote?" She runs through it to the island and climbs up its rocky wall, until she reaches the top to see Izzy still sitting there.

"You see Maka," Izzy begins to say, "I left those guys in a pile of ink as your friends stuck in a cage. I gave you and Soul an easy one so we can fight, everyone will be out of the way," She stands up, "But it's you that I really want to fight, so how about it"

"No, I'm using Soul, you don't want me to use him because than you will know I'll win but if I don't I'll lose."

Izzy shrugs, "Smart girl I suppose. Never mind than, I'll figure out a way."

Maka gives her a confused look, not knowing what she had in mind; she shakes her head then charges at Izzy. The crystals powers forms around the scythe, Izzy gives a bored look.

Their fright begins.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to go home." Liz says as everyone looks at her, "What? We know Maka is going to win."<p>

Tsubaki bites her lip, "I don't know Liz, Maka seems very tired and if Izzy knocks Soul out of her hands she's done."

"But I thought she needs her alive for the crystal."

Tsubaki shakes her head, "I don't think Maka needs to be alive, Izzy must have figured it out."

"We have to help her." Patty says leaning against some bars.

"And how are we going to do that?" Kid asks.

Patty looks down, "I don't know."

"Come on guys, we need to believe in Maka and Soul, they got this." Black Star says fist pumping the air.

"He's right; all we can do know is watch and hope for the best." Liz says.

* * *

><p>Blair tries to raises her hand, "Gross, why couldn't we be put in a cage?"<p>

"Because being stuck in ink is the new, how to trap people," Wes says with a hint of sarcasm.

Spirit looks up at Maka, watching her hit Izzy in the back, the witch stumbles forward. She shoots some vines at Maka, who cuts them away using Soul. He then looks over at the ledge on where the others sat in a cage.

"Hey, didn't Soul break through the cage Maka and him were in?"

They nod.

"Then why aren't those guys doing that?"

Stein tries to push up his glasses, "Good point."

"Should we ask? They are all the way over on that side; Izzy might do something to us if we yell." Blair says in worry.

"How about we act it out to them?"

"Wes, we'll look silly, there is no way they will understand what we are trying to say." Stein says to him.

"Spirit, can you transform?"

"No!"

"Worth a shot," Blair mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Ha, missed again!" Izzy says in a childlike voice.<p>

Maka snorts, "What are you five?"

"Come on Maka, hit her!" Soul says, he was growing impatient, he was not seeing how hard it really was to hit the witch.

Maka growls at him, Izzy was able to doge in such weird ways. Maka knew she was using magic. It's like she had no bones. She was able to bend a way humans could not. Maka shot the light out of her hand, hitting Izzy right in the face, the witch falls. Maka swings Soul, slashing her in half.

"Did we get her?" Soul asks.

Maka watches Izzy's body transform into ink no oil. "What? But how? I've been fighting something made out of oil?!"

"Did you not sense her soul?"

"No! I didn't think of using soul perception when she's sitting on her throne Soul! No one did!"

"Okay calm down, you got a point. But where is she?"

* * *

><p>Kid and the rest looked just as shocked as Maka, "I did not think she would send a clone in her place."<p>

"God she's smart! Now Maka is almost out of power!" Black Star yells.

"But that doesn't make sense, Maka was hitting her and blood was showing not black ink, so how is that ink?" Patty questions. Liz taps her chin, "She has a point."

"That's because I switched with my clone after I got hit." Izzy replies to them as she leans against the cage.

"When did you do that!?" Black Star yells at her. She laughs, "Magic, I was able to freeze time for one minute and switch with the clone. It's a new power I'm working on, a minute is how far I can go but it was just the right amount of time I needed."

"So you're a cheater!" Liz yells at the witch. Izzy shrugs, "We never said I couldn't do that. Besides, when do I play fair?" She laughs.

Maka looks over at Izzy, "I found her Soul, she's talking to others;" she jumps across onto the ledge hitting Izzy. The surprised hit caused her to collide with the wall.

Izzy turns around with a glare, everyone else cheering.

"That's it!" She says in an angry voice, she grabs ahold of Soul's scythe, Maka tries to pull away. Izzy strikes Maka in the stomach causing her to let go in surprise. Before Soul could react Izzy throws him in the cage, making him able to go through the bars. Soul transforms back landing on his butt.

"Whoa man, you okay? She just made you able to go through bars!" Black Star says helping him up.

Soul shakes his head, he transforms him arms and tries to cut the bars. Nothing happened.

"What?" Soul says surprised, he steps back, "I was able to cut through the other cage why not this one?"

Izzy laughs, "That's because the cage you broke though was normal this one is weapon proof, same magic Spirit was stuck behind. Why do you think your friends are still stuck in here?"

They nodded, "We couldn't break through either." Kid says.

Maka forms the light around her hands, she strikes Izzy in the back. "How dare you take Soul away from me!"

"How dare you hit me!" Izzy shoots ink at her. Maka slides across the ledge, she stumbles close to edge but was able to catch herself. Everyone sighs in relief. Izzy growls.

Maka runs away to other island, Izzy follows.

"Why is she running?"

"She's guiding Izzy away from us so we won't get hurt." Soul says simply. "Ohh," They all reply.

* * *

><p>Blair bites her nails, "Oh man, she trapped Soul with the others, Maka won't be able to last!"<p>

"Way to think positive Blair!" Spirit yells at her, "I believe Maka can do this!"

"Have you not notice that when Soul and Maka fight together some of the magic stays in Soul! He wasn't able to transfer it back into Maka! He was ripped out of her hands going right through the cage!"

Stein interrupts Spirit before he could speak, "So what you're saying here Blair, is that Maka only has half the magic inside of her?"

"Yes! Soul takes half so Maka won't kill herself, even if it tires him out, they copy the way soul residences works!"

"Amazing." Stein says as he was finally able to push up his glasses.

Wes watches Soul struggle to break free. The others trying to get him to stop.

* * *

><p>Maka throws another punch, Izzy laughs at her.<p>

"Give up Maka, give me the crystal and I'll let everyone go. I promise."

"Yeah right! There's no way I'm trusting you!" Maka snaps back.

Izzy shrugs, "Well alright, guess I have to get the crystal myself."

She charges at Maka, Maka lights up her hands, blocking her attack. Izzy slides back, "You weak fool, you won't last!"

"Awe looks who talking rude, I guess it's time to send someone in timeout!"

**. . .**

Soul drops his head, "Is it really the time to make smart comebacks to each other?"

Black Star laughs, "She's not really good at it either!"

Soul punches him in the face.

**. . .**

Maka stumbles forward as she tries to move.

"Looks who's running out of energy!"

Maka turns to face the witch, Izzy steps forward, she raises her hand, Maka sees her opening.

Gathering up the last magic she had she shoots it at Izzy. The light strikes Izzy in the heart. The beam that was forming out of Izzy's hand flies out striking Maka.

The power of both of them hit each other; causing them to fly. Izzy crashes into her chair. Maka flying off the edge. "…Soul…" Maka whispers as she falls off.

Soul's heart drops as he heard her. "**MAKA!**" he then scream so loud, beating Spirit and Blair's together.

"Oh my god, she's not going to make that fall!" Tsubaki cries while shaking the cage, hoping that it will break.

Soul transforms his arms again, slicing at the bars; everyone standing back. Soul screams again, he strikes up at the top, spinning in a circle. The bars form a dent.

"Wow, he's actually breaking through the cage!" Liz says shocked.

Soul strikes again, then kicking the top of the cage off. The bars fall and Soul runs forward.

Everyone watches as he jumps off the cliff, diving straight towards Maka. He holds out his arms. Then, he catches her bridal style, flipping in the air then landing on his feet. He falls to his knees, placing Maka down. She didn't move.

* * *

><p>Spirit cries out; Blair covering her mouth.<p>

"Soul, is she okay?" Wes screams to him.

Soul didn't answer; he sat down holding Maka up to his lap.

Tsubaki and the others came running over. She falls to her knees right next to him, everyone gathering around.

Spirit breaks an arm free; Blair gives him a big push, causing them to break free from the ink. Stein and Wes doing the same, then following them towards Maka.

"She's-she's not breathing…" Soul says slowly. "Her soul wavelength, I…I can't feel it."

"Oh no, she is not dead Soul, just- just a nasty hit is all." Spirit says stroking Maka's hair.

Stein tried to listen for a pulse. "Spirit, her heart isn't beating. Her soul is dying."

"Look, her crystal is gray." Blair says as she points. Tsubaki with tears coming down her face touches it, "Its cold."

"Did she use too much power from the crystal?" Black Star asks the group.

"My father did say she could kill herself and Maka said it herself as well." Kid says sadly.

"But- but I always made sure that wouldn't happen. I was supposed to protect her. But I just stood there and did nothing."

"Hey Soul," Liz says placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did manage to break out of the cage when no one else could, you broke though magic!"

"That doesn't matter Liz, Maka still-"

"I know I'm sorry." Liz says with a tear coming down her face.

"She can't die yet…we were supposed to go shopping together still." Patty says falling to her knees next to Tsubaki. "She promised."

"Yeah Maka and you promised me that you will let me dress you up." Liz says with a sob.

"And that I can do your hair," Tsubaki says softly trying to hold in her tears.

Soul felt tears fall down his face. Wes started to cry at the sight of his brother. "Soul, I'm so sorry, I know you loved her."

More tears began to fall.

Black Star chokes a sob, he hears something move, he looks up to see Izzy moving. "What? No! MAKA KILLED YOU!"

His scream causes everyone to look up to see Izzy standing up.

Soul holds Maka up closer to him, his tears falling on her face.

"How did you survive?" Kid screams at the witch.

Liz holds on to Patty and Tsubaki.

Stein and Spirit clench their fist. Blair crying for Maka to wake up, Wes looking sadly at them.

Soul's tear falls onto Maka's crystal. It starts to glow.

"You can't kill me! Even a weak girl with a crystal couldn't kill me! HAHA! Prepare to die," She jumps down from the island. "I'll be taking that crystal and will rule the world!"

Blood dripped down her body; they could see a gaping hole in her chest that just missed her heart. She walks closer to them.

"I don't know what to do!" Tsubaki cries, "Maka please wake up, we can't kill her ourselves."

Black Star pulls Tsubaki up, "Tsubaki, Maka would want us to fight. All we need to do is strike that chest! Do you hear me?"

Tsubaki shakes her head at him.

Kid pulls up Liz and Patty. "We need to strike the heart guys!"

"It won't work! Only the crystal can kill her!" Stein yells at them.

"We need to run, Soul come on!" Wes screams.

Soul continued to cry, ignoring everything around him. More tears fall onto the crystal, the glowing spreading across Maka's body. Soul looks up to see Maka's eyes open, a glowing green.

Izzy stops walking.

Everyone turning their heads to the glowing girl as she rises, her body floating in the air.

It turns in a stand up position, her body flying up in the air. Light shoots out of the crystal, Maka's glowing eyes glare at Izzy, her hair flying around her head. A beam of light shoots out of Maka's hand.

Izzy tried to run away but wasn't fast enough. The beam strikes her in the heart. She falls to the ground. Blood spilling, her purple soul appears then vanishing in thin air.

Maka's crystal shoots at the group. They look down to see their clothes looking like new, their faces clean again. Light shoots at the ceiling. Rocks begin to disappear, walls fall. The water fall becomes bright.

Everyone looks around to see the tunnels disappear but for one that growled with light. The entrance to the desert-the way out.

Maka floats back down; Soul gets up, catching her in his arms. He falls back to his knees. They all watch the crystal go gray again.

"Is she…dead?" Black Star asks, confused on what just happened.

_Blackness was all Maka could see. _

"_Hello?" She looks around. "Crystal?"_

"_Maka." Came a weak voice. _

_A weak light shows, Maka could see Crystal lying on the floor. She runs to her._

"_Ah, Crystal, are you okay?"_

"_Maka, my time is done. I severed my purpose here. Witch Izzy is gone."_

"_She's gone?"_

"_Yes, I killed her."_

"_So…I didn't."_

"_No, you fell off the ledge. Soul caught you, but you didn't make it, you died."_

"_I DIED? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" _

"_You used to much power, it drained us both, but Soul was able to give us some back. I took over your body and finished her. Do you understand now?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure, but I'm dead?"_

_Crystal closes her eyes. The light dims. _

_Maka grabs her shoulders, "Wait! Don't go! I don't want to be stuck in darkness by myself! I don't want to be dead! You have to help me!"_

"_Destroy the crystal Maka. Then go live your new life!" With those last words, Crystal closed her eyes once more. Her body glowed turning into flecks of light. The blackness disappeared and Maka opened her eyes. _

Her eyes open to see a crying Soul, she looks around to see everyone else doing the same.

"Soul…why are you crying?"

"Because you're dead Maka." Soul says with a sniff.

Maka smiled, Crystal brought her back to life. Maka looked down to see her crystal gray.

Soul freezes and looks down in shock. "MAKA!" He screams happily. He jumps up throwing her in the air and catching her. Maka lets out a laugh. Soul crashes his lips to hers.

The gang cheers.

"Oh Maka, I'm so happy you're not dead!" Blair cries.

"Maka, my baby, you are okay!" Spirit says.

"Man, their kissing for a really long time!" Black Star mumbles.

Liz pushes him to aside. "About time!" Patty laughs nodding her head.

Tsubaki claps her hands as Kid and Stein smile.

Wes hugs Blair. "We did it! We killed the witch, the world is saved and no one died!"

Blair hugs him back, giving him a peck on the cheek. "To a better future!"

Soul and Maka separate. Both blushing.

Spirit hugs them both. "Come on guys! Lord Death is waiting for us."

Maka pulls off her crystal, throwing it to the floor. It shatters. She grabs Soul's hand as they walk out of Izzy's place, heading back to Death City.

The waterfall glows as do the streams, no darkness showing. The most evil thing in the world has vanished. Their job was done.

* * *

><p><strong>One. More. Chapter. Left! <strong> _  
><em>**I can't end it at 14. Weird number to end haha!  
>WELL<br>I hope you guys loved it so far!  
>Sorry it took me forever to update. I was really stuck on this.<br>Anywayssss, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
>That's all I got, BYE! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF WANTED! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND DEALING WITH ME!  
>NOW, GO ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"You promised us that we can take you shopping!" Liz says stomping her foot.<p>

Maka sighs leaning back against Soul's chest. "I know; I was hoping that you guys would forget."

"I never forget shopping, Maka."

"Please Maka; Lord Death is throwing a party in honor of us for defeating the witch. You need a dress, and then I can do your hair!" Tsubaki says clapping her hands together.

Maka lets out a moan. Soul chuckles at his girlfriend.

"If Soul's come, then will you go shopping with us?"

Soul glares at Patty, "Awe what? No way! I'm not going shopping!"

Maka giggles, "Please Soul?"

"No."

"Pleaseee?"

Soul bites his lip, "BLAIR! MAKA SAID SHE WANT'S TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU!"

Maka gasp, Blair comes running in the room.

"Really?! Yeah! Let's go!" Blair grabs Maka's arm. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty laugh while thanking him.

Maka sends him a glare. "Prepare to die later Evans!"

"I'll look forward to it, Love!" He waves at her as the door closes.

* * *

><p>Wes walks in.<p>

"Hey, little bro, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, finally got Maka out of the house, now I can help finish setting up the surprise party for her."

"No worries, I finished it for you!"

"What? No way!"

"It's at least I can do. Even though Maka's crystal healed everyone's wounds, you guys are all still very tired. I basically just sat there as everyone fought so I figured it's the least I could do."

"Thanks Wes, that means a lot."

"Anytime. Now go shower and get ready."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Lord Death pats Spirit and Stein's heads. "You did well. See I told you, you guys being there would help!"<p>

Spirit and Stein just smiled and shook their heads at him.

Black Star and Kid come walking in the room all dressed up.

"Father, the food is already. The cake symmetrical as ever."

"That's great Kidd, Black Star?"

"Hmm? OH! Her presents are all organized just the way Kidd wanted them. All the guest seemed to be here."

"Great! I just love surprised parties, she deserves this so much!" Everyone nods in agreement.

Wes and Soul walk in all dressed up, wearing matching suits.

"Why is Blair making us match?"

"I don't know, she said it would be cute."

Soul shakes his head at his brother and walks over to Lord Death and the others.

* * *

><p>Maka looks over herself in the mirror, "I can't believe I'm nine-teen. I feel so old."<p>

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far, Maka?" Tsubaki asks.

"I just had to go shopping and get my hair done, plus my boyfriend never said anything. Maybe he forgot." She says looking down at the green dress.

Liz shakes her head, "Maka, Soul doesn't forget anything. He has a reason."

"Whatever you say."

"Alright let's go to the party to celebrate!" Blair cheers.

The girls all smile and walk over to Lord Deaths mansion.

Soul greets them at the door. "Hey Maka," He looks down at her dress. "You look beautiful."

Maka blushes, "Thanks, you look nice."

Soul grins and grabs her hand. Maka turns to her friends only to realize they were gone. "Hey, where did they go?"

Soul looks around, "Probably went inside." Maka nods, "Shall we?" He ask. Maka nods once more.

Soul opens up the door guiding her in.

"Why's it all dark?-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!"

Maka jumps grabbing Soul only to realize what everyone shouted. Tears formed in her eyes.

She looks around seeing her friends and everyone in the city. She looks up at Soul, "Did you do this?"

Soul smiles proudly, "Yup!"

Maka starts to cry, "Awe Soul you did remember!"

Soul laughs and gives her a kiss, "I would never forget."

They walk over to Lord Death.

"Happy birthday Maka, do you like Soul's surprise?"

"Yes I do, but now I feel bad because I thought this was a celebration for everyone defeating the witch."

"Oh Maka, don't worry about that, all of you guys are going to get something special for defeating her."

Maka smiles at Lord Death. He gives her a ring. "You guys are all matching now!" She laughs and shakes her head.

Black Star grabs Maka's arm, "MAKA! COME OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!"

"Later Star!"

He pouts at her. Kid shakes his head at him.

Spirit hugs his daughter, "Maka I'm so proud of you, your mother would be so proud too."

Maka smiles at him, "Thanks Papa."

Wes walks up and pats Soul' head, "Our parents would be proud of you too Soul."

Soul chuckles, Maka turns to him, "They better, because I'm very proud of you Soul."

Soul smiles at Maka, "Thank you Maka."

She grins big at him.

"Maka, I have a question." He says. "Shoot." She replies, "Why did you destroy the crystal?"

"Oh, that's because Crystal told me too." Maka pauses, "And she told me you saved me from falling off the cliff."

Soul blushes, "Well yeah, I wasn't going to let you fall."

Slow music come on, Maka smiles bright, she grabs his hand dragging him to the dance floor.

Black Star grabs Tsubaki's hand and drags her next to Maka and Soul, Tsubaki blushes as they start to dance.

Kid takes Liz and Patty's hand. "We must dance as well."

Liz moans as Patty laughs.

* * *

><p>Wes awkwardly walks over to Blair. She stares at him. He blushes and turns his head. Blair giggles at his actions.<p>

"Blair…um."

"Yes?"

"Do you…ahh..."

Blair rolls her eyes, "What is it Wes?"

"Do you want to dance with me?" He says quickly.

Blair laughs, "I thought you would never ask." She grabs his hand, guiding him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Stein stands next to Spirit and Lord Death.<p>

"I can't believe she actually defeated the witch and destroyed the crystal." Stein says.

"That's my little girl Stein!" Spirit proudly states.

Lord Death claps his hand. "Her and Soul's babies will be so powerful!"

Spirit freezes, "Babies?"

"Yes, babies."

"Oh no, I missed out of Maka's childhood, she's not allowed to have kids till she's in her eighties!"

"Then you won't be around to see your grandkids." Stein replies. Spirit open his mouth only for no reply to come out.

Lord Death nods, "I'm so proud of Maka and Soul. I can't wait to see their grandkids!"

Spirit bites his lip, he shouts over to Maka, "MAKA!"

Maka and Soul look over while they continue to dance.

"DON'T GROW UP YET SWEETIE. HAVE BABIES WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"

Maka blushes bright red, "PAPA! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SHOUT THAT ACROSS THE ROOM! SOUL AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED FIRST BEFORE WE HAVE BABIES!"

Spirit falls to the ground, "My little girl is getting married!"

Stein bends down, "I don't think you heard her right Spirit."

Lord Death laughs.

"So we're getting married?" Soul laughs looking over to her. Maka nods, "You don't have a choice."

"That sounded so creepy Maka."

"Good."

Liz shouts, "When you guys decide to get married let me know, I'll plan it!"

Patty jumps in, "I'll help!"

Tsubaki chimes in, "I love weddings! I can't wait for Black Star and I's!"

"What?" Black Star chokes.

Blair and Wes swing around, "Hey Maka, guess what?"

"You're getting married?"

"What? No, we're going out now."

Maka laughs, "Oh, that's great!"

"Finally Wes. I guess I didn't spend all night helping you practice asking her out for nothing."

"Actually, you did, she asked me out."

Soul's eyebrow switched.

Wes let go of Blair and started to back away.

Soul let's go of Maka, "WES!"

Wes runs away with Soul after him. Black Star cheers him on; Kid whacks him over the head.

Maka runs after Soul, yelling at him to calm down. Blair laughing right behind her.

Lord Death sips his tea watching Wes run for life with Soul after him. Maka and Blair then pass with Kid and Black Star. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty then join the picture. He chuckles.

"I guess Maka's not the only one," He sips his tea once more, "Wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <strong>

**I was trying to have a funny ending…I tried.  
>Well thank you all who have read this story since I first started it. Took over a year… haha.<br>Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed this cute, short, last chapter!  
>My other story is Lost Voice, I also have Love Shots that are multiple oneshots. So go check them out :D<br>Thank you again!  
>Let's hope for 2014 to be a great year!<br>Bye Everyone! 3 **


End file.
